La voix des morts
by Tigane
Summary: Hitomi est de retour sur Gaïa, mais sans repère car elle a perdu la mémoire. Adoptée par les villageois d'une vallée isolée qui en font leur prêtresse, elle va être confrontée à son passé lors de l'arrivée d'un groupe de guerriers étrangers...
1. mot de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous ! ^_^

Et me voici lancée dans une aventure qui me tient particulièrement à cœur … Il y a de cela bientôt 10 ans ( mon dieu on va pas en rajeunissant …), j'ai découvert une série animée japonaise fantastique du nom de Vision d'Escaflowne… Cette série m'a non seulement initié au monde des mangas, mais elle a surtout alimenté les songes de mes nuits estudiantines, trop rare moment de détente dans le monde impitoyable des écoles préparatoires… J'aime tellement cet univers qu'il m'arrive encore par nostalgie, d'imaginer une suite à cette épopée… alors voilà je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'une de ces innombrables suites …

Je ne sais pas si après tout ce temps, cette série suscite encore l'intérêt de quelques fans fidèles, mais qu'importe, j'avais besoin de coucher cette « vision » sur le papier (enfin façon de parler…).

Je pense que cette histoire peut être lu sans connaître la série ( ou en ayant que de vagues souvenirs), bien que j'ai surement pris quelques raccourcis par rapport au background des personnages principaux. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, et surtout si c'est cohérent !

Pour ceux qui connaissent, je précise que j'ai tendance à mélanger un peu dans mon esprit l'atmosphère et le charadesign de la série et du film d'animation qui en a été réalisé par la suite. J'apprécie beaucoup notamment le personnage de Van dans le film, plus mature et obscure que dans la série, ainsi que celui d'Allen, beaucoup plus charismatique à mes yeux. C'est ainsi que je les imagine pour le récit qui suit.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ma version de la suite d'Escaflowne, et que cela vous replongera avec nostalgie dans vos souvenirs de cette série épique !

Bonne lecture !

Tigane


	2. préambule d'un songe

Un jour parmi d'autres, tu es partie

Ce jour comme les autres, j'ai consenti

Derrière mon sourire, tapis dans l'ombre

Grandit un regret des plus sombres.

Murmures impalpables, troublant l'esprit

Cauchemars implacables, régnant la nuit

Lueur, abandon, je cherche ta main

Frissons aux souvenirs chagrins.

Levés au ciel mes yeux ne voient plus,

Maudissant tout bas ces promesses faciles,

Que ce qui fut et que j'ai perdu.

Le bonheur est si fragile.

Comment voir le soleil en face

Afin d'implorer ses grâces,

Sentir à nouveau ton âme

Calmer, dans mon esprit, ces flammes.

Rêve obnubilant et récurrent,

Ta silhouette éthérée tout contre moi

Rythmes entêtant d'un cœur chantant.

Sueur glacée, je réalise déjà.

Sans ton secours, à moi toutes les larmes,

Sans ton amour, j'ai recours aux armes,

Et danse ma lame, car dément je suis,

Jamais le sang ne tarit !

Ici bas, je construis l'enfer,

Eclaire moi de ta douce lumière

Envoles toi et rejoins mes bras

Car cette fois je ne te lâcherai pas.

Oublis ce qui te retient

Et trouve enfin un refrain

Au pays que je ferai tien.

Ce sera nous au bout du chemin.


	3. Chapter 1

Le vent soufflait, glacé et puissant, créant des vagues houleuses dans les modestes champs de céréales.

Les maigres haies qui les séparaient en petits lopins inégaux, ne pouvaient guère freiner sa hargne. Ce vent froid et mauvais charriait avec lui les nuages annonciateurs de l'orage qui en amont avait déjà anéanti 2 barrages chargés de répartir l'eau si précieuse sur les hauts plateaux entourant la vallée. Une eau certes précieuse, source de vie, mais tout autant une force indomptable, prodiguant la mort. La modeste rivière qui traversait habituellement la paisible vallée de Sarosca, se muait rapidement en un torrent de boue dévastateur. Et le village de Ryoga se trouvait inéluctablement sur sa route.

Les villageois empaquetaient fébrilement leurs maigres possessions, et fuyaient la rage des eaux capricieuses.

Déjà réfugiés pour la plupart au sommet d'un piton rocheux qui surplombait l'étroite vallée, ils contemplaient la ruine de leur village, résignés, impuissant face aux forces de la Déesse Ailée, mère de toutes les vies, veuve de toutes les morts, et reine des puissances de la nature. Ainsi le destin prenait-il un terrible tournant pour cette région isolée du monde de Gaïa.

Aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient déchainés, les flots tumultueux finirent par s'essouffler et s'amenuiser lentement, laissant dans leur sillage des berges ravagées, méconnaissables. La rivière, encore gonflée, charriait les débris de leur village, ainsi que ceux de quelques hameaux en amont, et les emportaient inexorablement vers les rives lointaines du grand fleuve Orkionn, qui serpentait langoureusement à travers tout le royaume d'Astria.

Ce que les villageois ne pouvaient distinguer du haut de leur refuge, mais qu'ils savaient bientôt devoir découvrir, c'était les corps sans vie que la rivière impétueuse abandonnait sur les rives boueuses.

- « la déesse a pris son dû, puisse-t-elle être satisfaite et à nouveau nous accorder sa bénédiction… » dit la vieille prêtresse de Ryoga.

La mine sombre chacun adressa une prière silencieuse. Mais peu d'entre eux croyaient encore que la déesse les protégeait… ce n'était pas la première crue de cette importance, et ils étaient convaincus que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Depuis quelques années maintenant, Mère la nature se montrait plus cruelle, et leur fardeau de pauvreté ne faisait que s'alourdir. La prier n'était plus d'aucun réconfort, et les septiques se faisaient chaque jour plus nombreux.

- « Ne perdez pas espoir , reprit la vieille femme, elle entendra vos prières… »

- « Il nous faut désormais regagner le village et accompagnez nos morts vers leur dernière demeure, Oga » dit le chef du village, un homme âgé d'à peine 40 ans et qui en paraissait 60, harassé par les nuits de veille et anéantit par la perte de tant de dur labeur pour faire de Ryoga un village où il faisait bon vivre malgré leur rude mode de vie.

La vieille Oga hocha tristement la tête en signe d'approbation et l'on commença à organiser le rapatriement des villageois vers ce qui restait de leur demeure.

Une jeune femme s'élança soudain vers elle, pleurant silencieusement. « il n'est pas revenu à temps… »murmura-t-elle.

Oga ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant en elle la force de soutenir Arya dans l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

- « Il s'est surement réfugié de l'autre côté de la rivière , et il n'a pas pu nous rejoindre… » dit-elle avec douceur.

- « Mensonge ! vous le savez… mon mari est mort… » dit-elle secouée de sanglots, « et il n'y aura personne pour l'accompagner au royaume de nos ancêtres !! » cria-t-elle en prise avec son désespoir.

Oga ne dit rien. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en lui murmurant tout bas une très ancienne mélodie, tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient.

Alors que tout le monde rassemblait ce qui restait de leurs maigres provisions et possessions, un jeune garçon brisa soudain le lourd silence en s'exclamant : « regarder !! là bas ! une colonne de lumière !! »

Sans mal, tous purent contempler cette brillante apparition descendre des cieux pour se perdre non loin en aval de l'emplacement du village. La lumière disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue , et retenant leur souffle, les villageois se tournèrent tous vers la prêtresse Oga, doyenne de Ryoga.

Tout excité, le jeune garçon demanda à la vieille femme :

- « c'est la déesse ailée Oga ? dis ! c'est elle ? »

- « Je ne pense pas mon enfant, mais c'est très certainement un signe de sa part » répondit-elle distraitement, encore sous le choc de cette vision.

L'espoir gagna soudain les cœurs endurcis et courageux des villageois. Kélam le chef du village, reprit rapidement ses esprits :

- « dépêchez vous ! Laissez les femmes et une poignée d'homme ici avec les enfants et les provisions, et allons voir immédiatement de quoi il s'agit ! »

Chacun s'activa dans l'instant. Kélam arrêta au passage un jeune homme vigoureux :

- « prends Oga sur tes épaules Arion, sans ça elle ne pourra pas suivre ! »

- « entendu père ! »

Oga s'accrocha fermement aux larges épaules du jeune homme, tout en ne cessant de murmurer une antique prière adressée à la Déesse Ailée…


	4. Chapter 2

Elle avait froid.

Le vent glacé lui arrachait ses dernières traces de vigueur. Il hurlait à ses oreilles sans relâche, indifférent à la souffrance qui sourdait derrière son front. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et prit sa tête entre ses mains frêles dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur lancinante qui résonnait dans son crâne. Ne tenant plus, elle hurla en roulant sur elle-même, laissant échapper ses larmes.

Inexplicablement, et aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était intensifiée, la douleur s'amenuisa légèrement, assez pour qu'elle tente d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Doucement, elle accommoda sa vue au travers du voile de ses larmes, et à genou dans la boue, elle posa son regard sur des branches arrachées qui gisaient éparses autour d'elle.

Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort, faisant claquer contre ses cuisses à nues, la lourde tunique blanche qu'elle portait. Une pluie fine se mit à tomber, rendue cinglante par les rafales de ce souffle dément. Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, cherchant un repère, quelque chose qui puisse lui paraître au moins vaguement familière… elle était complètement désorientée. Les larmes l'aveuglèrent un peu plus. Elle les chassa rageusement d'un revers de sa main, et porta son regard sur la rivière dont le grondement sourdait juste derrière elle.

Elle aperçue alors une forme humaine étendue sur la berge boueuse toute proche.

Elle ne distinguait que son dos, immobile, recouvert d'un tissu bleu, trempé. Tremblante , elle se leva doucement, prise de légers vertiges. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de ce qui semblait bien être un homme, et se faisant, elle pu constater à loisir l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Ses pas mal assurés, elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la berge. Cet homme avait sûrement besoin d'assistance, et peut être pourrait-il lui dire ce qui se passait. Elle chassa une fois de plus les larmes qui inondaient ses grands yeux verts, et se mêlaient à l'eau de la fine pluie qui achevait de la glacer jusqu'aux os.

Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la silhouette nonchalamment étendue sur le flanc, elle distingua un bras qui dépassait curieusement de sous son corps ; toujours aussi immobile… Ce membre était pâle et meurtri… mais surtout il formait un angle étrange avec le reste du corps…

Elle tomba brusquement à genoux en étouffant un cri lorsqu'elle réalisa que cet homme n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie, ravagé par les flots qui l'avaient engloutis.

Le souffle coupé par le choc, elle sentit à nouveau les larmes ruisseler le long de son visage. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, sans parvenir à esquisser le moindre geste, des mèches de ses fins cheveux châtains agités par le vent et la pluie devant ses yeux, les mains en coupe sur ses lèvres afin de retenir les cris de désespoir et de terreur qui menaçaient à tout instant de la submerger.

Petit à petit la raison reprit le dessus et elle s'efforça de trouver une explication, une étincelle de compréhension, mais rien ne s'imposait à son esprit agité. Rien. Pas le moindre souvenir sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer… et avec un effroi grandissant , elle réalisa qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas d'où elle venait , ni même qui elle pouvait bien être… un vide effrayant l'envahissait...

Alors ses pleurs se tarirent tout à fait. Lentement, tout en tremblant violemment, elle s'approcha toujours à genoux, du corps de l'homme. Elle ne voyait pas son visage. Elle tendit sa main, et la posa sur l'épaule du défunt… ce contact était si froid… elle ferma les yeux, et tout doucement fit basculer le corps vers elle. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois, et rouvrit ses yeux.

Son regard se porta sur le visage de l'inconnu.

Elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur lorsqu'elle pu contempler la plaie béante qui courait le long de sa joue jusqu'à ce qui restait de son œil gauche. Il était blême et bouffi, ses lèvres bleues entrouvertes comme pour laisser échapper un dernier soupir. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ce qui avait été un homme, et subitement elle se mit à songer à ce qu'avait bien pu être sa vie, qui étaient les gens qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avaient aimé. Ce faisant, elle souleva délicatement son torse, et parvint à dégager le bras qui pendait désarticulé à son côté. Elle lui croisa cérémonieusement les mains sur la poitrine, et en prise avec son désespoir, elle fit reposer la tête du mort sur ses genoux.

- « il n'y a que moi ici pour vous pleurez… » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots silencieux. « pardonnez moi de ne pouvoir le faire plus dignement … moi qui ne sait pas même comment je me nomme… ».

Elle leva son visage vers le ciel chargé de sombres nuages, et laissa la pluie ruisseler allègrement parmi ses propres larmes.

Elle était secouée de tremblements plus violents, car au choc se conjuguait la fatigue, la peur, le vent et la pluie glacée. Les yeux hagards et le regard perdu, elle s'abîma de nouveau dans la contemplation du visage ravagé de son protégé.

Elle ne remarqua pas le groupe de personnes bien vivantes qui l'encerclaient en se tenant immobiles à quelques pas du couple incongru. « inconnus et perdus que nous sommes tous les deux… nous voilà avec au moins un point en commun n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle tout bas en s'adressant aux chaires livides qui reposaient auprès d'elle. Toujours inconsciente des présences qui l'entouraient silencieusement, son visage s'éclaira soudain.

- « mais si … je crois que je me souviens de quelque chose ! » dit-elle tout haut, « Arya ! »

Alors tout doucement, elle commença à murmurer une mélodie dont les paroles lui échappaient. Mais cet air entêtant et envoûtant la réchauffa comme aucune flamme n'aurait su y parvenir. Le vent lui-même sembla faiblir, comme si, attentif, il appréciait la grâce des notes libérées par les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme.

Elle chanta ainsi un long moment pour cet inconnu défunt, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière, comme pour le bercer à l'aide de ses bras autant qu'avec sa tendre et mélancolique voix .

Oga , prise d'une vive émotion, ne cachait pas ses larmes. Tous les autres villageois qui avaient accompagné leur chef restaient muets et figés devant le spectacle de cette frêle jeune femme qui offrait à leur ami ce qu'aucun défunt des vallées alentours n'avait connu depuis bien longtemps… l'âme de Yoman pourrait rejoindre sans peine désormais, le royaume de leurs ancêtres, car quelqu'un était là pour le guider et le rassurer par delà la mort. Lorsque son funeste chant cessa, la jeune femme resta prostrée auprès de son compagnon des ombres.

Oga s'avança alors lentement vers elle, et lui tendit la main. La jeune femme releva son visage vers la vieille femme dont les lèvres étaient étirées en un triste mais doux sourire.

« bienvenu enfant des cieux, et merci d'avoir accompagner notre brave Yoman vers son ultime demeure…Sa femme Arya t'en sera profondément reconnaissante. »

La jeune femme ne semblait pas comprendre, mais dans ses yeux rougis de pleurs, Oga voyait la peur se confronter à l'espoir.

- « N'aie crainte nous prendrons soin de toi Wayane, fille de la déesse ailée. Puisses tu trouver ta place dans le cycle auprès de nous… »

Des hommes du village s'approchèrent d'eux au signe que leur adressa Oga, et ils s'emparèrent doucement du corps de leur ami. La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard à Yoman, puis elle s'empara timidement de la main que la prêtresse tendait toujours vers elle.

Et alors qu'elle se levait avec difficulté, elle fut vaincue par la fatigue et s'évanouie sur un ultime vertige, comme si l'une des rafales de ce vent pernicieux était parvenue à lui ravir brusquement son âme…


	5. Chapter 3

Doux murmures, souffles rauques… mélodie impalpable, esprit tourmenté… grâce éthérée, sueur glacée… rêve obnubilant, cauchemar récurent… « Hitomi… » murmura Van… avant de s'éveiller brutalement de sa nuit agitée.

Il cherchait un peu de repos dans le sommeil, mais ce dernier le fuyait autant que lui tentait de le fuir une fois tombé sous son emprise. Il avait la désagréable sensation de sortir de ses rêves plus épuisé encore que la veille.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle… au moins 2 jours ! Si auparavant la savoir en sécurité chez elle suffisait à le rassurer, ces derniers temps, elle ne figurait que dans de sombres rêves… aux côtés de Merle.

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis que la jeune femme-chat avait disparue… et la seule piste qu'ils avaient dénichés, c'était un obscur et insaisissable réseau d'enlèvements contre rançons.

Cependant, Van n'avait reçu aucune offre pour monnayer la vie de celle qu'il considérait comme sa seule famille. Les maigres contacts qu'il était parvenu à établir dans le milieu des filles de peine de Palas n'apportaient rien, et il se sentait plus désemparé que jamais. Il se voyait désormais obligé d'attendre que Dryden donne des nouvelles, en espérant que son réseau d'informateurs ait la main plus heureuse.

Il se leva lentement de l'étroite banquette qui faisait office de lit dans sa minuscule cabine à bord de la forteresse ambulante d'Allen. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, et se félicita d'avoir encore des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter… mais celle qui lui aurait été de la plus grande aide en ces heures noires, vivait sous d'autres cieux, bien loin de ses yeux. Et loin de son cœur ?

Il fixa le reflet de son visage dans le miroir, et eu soudain des difficultés à s'y reconnaître. Les traits étaient durs et la mine sombre et fatiguée. Une barbe de 3 jours et les longues mèches d'ébène désordonnées qui tombaient sur son visage accentuaient ce sentiment d'avoir à faire à un homme froid et dur. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle serait la réaction d'Hitomi si elle le voyait ainsi… le reconnaitrait-elle seulement ?

Il s'interrogea une énième fois sur la nature de ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune fille… ou plutôt de la jeune femme … cela aussi le troublait…imaginer ce qu'elle avait bien pu devenir de son côté… avait-elle une vie plus paisible que la sienne ? Il lui souhaitait de tout cœur…

A la suite de la disparition de merle, son désarroi n'avait fait que croître, en même temps que ses pensées se tournaient de plus en plus vers Hitomi. Etait ce dû à sa détresse et son inquiétude pour merle ? cherchait-il du réconfort ? trouvait-il tout simplement qu'étant donnée la situation, le pouvoir des visions de la fille de la lune des illusions auraient été les bienvenus ?

Troublé, il chassa ses considérations loin de son esprit, et s'apprêta à rejoindre le commandant de bord en jetant un dernier regard noir à l'inconnu dans le miroir.

Il le trouva sur le pont extérieur, ses longs cheveux blonds gracieusement agités par le vent, dans une posture digne d'un tableau de chevalier.

- « Jamais tu n'essayes d'avoir l'air comme le commun des mortels Allen ? » s'enquit Van sur un ton cynique.

- « Si cela signifie avoir des cernes et être aussi mal rasé et peigné que toi en ce moment… hum et bien je préfère m'en dispenser… » répliqua l'intéressé avec un petit sourire en coin.

Van fit la moue, et vint s'installer à ses côtés contre la rambarde. De toute façon s'était peine perdue d'essayer d'obtenir le dernier mot avec Allen. Après un bref silence, goûtant à la faible chaleur des tous premiers rayons du soleil, le commandant reprit :

- « Encore un mauvais rêve je présume ? »

Van répondit par l'affirmative sur un bref hochement de tête, sans quitter des yeux l'horizon qui s'embrasait de lueurs pâles et glaciales.

- « Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler j'imagine » reprit Allen.

- « Vers où est –ce qu'on se dirige ? » demanda Van, cherchant un repère familier dans le décor qui défilait lentement autour de lui.« ne devrait-on pas déjà être dans la région de Palas ? »

Allen poussa un soupir, et n'insista pas auprès du jeune homme pour obtenir sa confession.

- « Nous avons reçu un message de Dryden juste après que tu sois parti te reposer… »

- « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu !! » s'exclama Van en l'interrompant.

- « tu dors déjà si peux, tu as besoin de re-… »

- « Du repos j'en trouverai lorsque merle aura été retrouvée saine et sauve ! » dit-il avec un regard sombre à l'adresse de son ami.

- « Tu ne la sauveras pas en devenant l'ombre de toi-même. Et puis tu ne peux rien faire en attendant qu'on arrive à destination. »

Van se renfrogna, mais reprit son calme. Allen poursuivit :

- « Nous allons dans les monts d'écailles. »

- « Les monts d'écailles ? »

- « Ce sont des montagnes dont les roches dentelées semblent leur conférer un revêtement d'écailles de dragon… c'est également un mythique repère de brigands en tout genre, car le relief est idéal pour une retraite à l'abri de tous les regards. »

- « Ils ont réussi à retrouver la piste d'un ravisseur ? »

- « A vrai dire, rien de bien précis concernant merle, mais Dryden est certain qu'il se trame des trafics plutôt louches et surtout plus organisés qu'habituellement dans la région. C'est ce qu'on a de plus consistant à se mettre sous la dent. De plus les circonstances de la disparition de Merle correspondent à d'autres disparitions similaires dans toute la région de Palas, ainsi que dans le duchet de Fleid. Aucun n'a été signalé jusqu'à présent à Fanélia, mais on ne peut pas exclure qu'ils se soient récemment invités par chez toi. »

- « Sait-on qui chercher maintenant qu'on sait où l'on doit se rendre? » s'enquit Van, l'air grave.

- « Pas vraiment… il s'agirait d'un réseau de vente d'esclaves pour les royaumes situés au-delà de la Grande Mer. Les ravisseurs choisissent vraisemblablement de belles jeunes femmes pour en tirer un bon prix. Dryden pense qu'ils les font passer par les monts d'écailles avec l'aide des contrebandiers, pour pouvoir les embarquer à bord de navires au départ des ports libres de la côte Est. Ce qui nous arrange à priori, puisque c'est plus long et plus compliqué pour eux par ce chemin. Ils estiment sûrement prendre moins de risques que s'ils essayaient de passer inaperçu dans les ports de la côte Ouest autour de Pallas. »

- « Ne devrions nous pas les devancer là bas plutôt que de les suivre ? »

- « Nous n'avons aucune certitude sur leur destination, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Mais Dryden s'est chargé d'envoyer des hommes de confiance surveiller les principaux ports libres. »

- « Dans combien de temps y seront nous ? »

- « Eh bien on ne pourra pas continuer avec la forteresse au-delà de la vallée de Causamia, à moins de prendre beaucoup d'altitude et de risquer de passer à côté d'une piste. Pour rejoindre la vallée suivante au pied des monts d'écailles, on doit emprunter des canyons étroits…trop étroits … ce sont de véritables coupe gorge, ce sera difficile de passer inaperçu. Les habitants du coin sont très isolés. Il ne faudra pas compter sur leur aide, ils ont la réputation d'être méfiants plutôt deux fois qu'une… »

- « Hum... ça se comprend étant donné le voisinage… »

- « On atteindra la vallée de Sarosca dans 4 jours si tout se passe bien. D'ici là tache de te reposer. »

- « On ne va pas débarquer les mains dans les poches… je partirai en éclaireur dès qu'on aura réuni tout le monde pour le plan d'action. » déclara Van avant de tourner le dos à son ami pour se diriger déterminé vers l'intérieur de la forteresse volante.

- « Van… tu n'es pas tout seul ici, tu ne parviendras pas à tout gérer… accorde nous un peu de ta confiance ! »

- « Là n'est pas la question… » éluda-t-il avant de s'engouffrer pour de bon dans les entrailles du modeste vaisseau, sous le regard inquiet de son ami.


	6. Chapter 4

Une branche craqua juste à sa droite. Promptement il se retourna, offrant sa lame aux ténèbres qui le cernaient. L'acier mordit la chair et l'agresseur tomba à terre sans émettre le moindre gémissement. Van sentait la tiédeur poisseuse du sang s'écouler lentement, se répandant le long de son bras.

Tous ses sens en éveil, il se félicita que ce ne soit pas le sien. La bande de contrebandiers qui les épiais depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans l'étroite ravine s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Van les avait repéré depuis suffisamment de temps pour que lui et les troupes d'Allen décident de prendre l'initiative de l'affrontement. Malheureusement, les contrebandiers connaissaient bien mieux la région, et face à la menace de ces guerriers expérimentés, ils n'avaient pas été longs à prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous. Mais Van tenait à en prendre un vivant, et si possible leur chef. Aussi, avaient-il enjoint ses camarades de les poursuivre.

Cependant, il commençait à se dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins s'il continuait à les chasser sur leur propre terrain de jeu. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'imposer ses règles du jeu, et au plus vite…

Il s'élança à perdre haleine dans une pente escarpée, poursuivant une ombre. Une autre surgit soudain à ses côtés. Il roula à terre pour échapper au fil d'une lame qu'il sentit passer à quelques centimètres de sa tête grâce aux infimes vibrations de l'air que son tranchant avait fendu.

Il se releva aussitôt et fendit sa propre lame droit sur l'ombre en mouvement juste devant lui. Cette ombre ci émit un gargouillis d'agonie tandis que Van remuait prestement son sabre afin de l'extraire des entrailles de sa victime. Ne s'attardant pas, il poursuivit sa route, et finit par croiser celle d'Allen et de 2 des hommes de Gadès son premier lieutenant.

- « Nous n'arriverons pas à les battre sur leur propre terrain Van ! » murmura rapidement Allen. « Rebroussons chemin avant qu'ils nous attirent dans un autre de leur traquenard ! ».

Les yeux dilatés dans l'obscurité de la nuit, grisé par l'adrénaline, Van ne ralentit pas même son allure.

- « Hors de question, je veux ce type ! » cracha-il.

- « Nous n'y arriverons pas comme ça nom d'un chien ! » souffla Allen la mâchoire à peine desserrée.

Alors que Van arrivait à hauteur d'un énorme bloc de roche qui mangeait de son ombre une bonne partie de l'étroit horizon qu'offrait cette ravine, il entendit brusquement des sifflements dans l'air.

- « A TERRE ! » hurla-t-il à l'attention de ses 3 compagnons qui le suivaient dans sa folle poursuite.

De chasseurs, ils venaient de passer au statut de chassés ! Une nuée de flèches s'abattit sur eux. Van trouva refuge au pied de l'immense bloc de pierre, se jetant durement contre ses parois pleines d'aspérités tranchantes. Mais Allen et les autres n'eurent pas le loisir de rejoindre l'abri immédiatement, et il les entendit émettre des cris étouffés tandis que les flèches les atteignaient de plein fouet.

Van grimpa prestement le long de cette muraille taillée par les intempéries et il atteignit le sommet où avait trouver refuge pas moins de 6 archers. Du haut de leur perchoir l'obscurité les empêchait de distinguer nettement leur cible, mais Van ne les laisserait pas obtenir la chance de blesser davantage ses compagnons.

Il déploya brusquement ses ailes et fondit sur eux tel un faucon sur son inconsciente proie. Pris par surprise, deux des archer trouvèrent la mort sans avoir eux le temps ne serait-ce que lever les yeux vers cet ange funeste armé d'une lame sanglante. Un des archers parvint à tirer une de ses flèches avant que l'apparition ne soit sur lui et ne lui tranche la gorge jusqu'à ses vertèbres cervicales, où le bruit de l'acier contre la matière minérale arracha un frisson d'épouvante aux trois autres rescapés.

La pointe alla se fichée entre les plumes blanches des gigantesques ailes qui dansaient dans l'obscurité, auréolées de la douce lumière des étoiles à peine voilées.

Deux des contrebandiers fondirent de concert sur le prince dragon, tandis que celui-ci achevait d'éventrer leur camarade. L'un d'eux tenta d'éviter la mortelle danse de la lame démoniaque et se trouva précipité dans le vide. Sa chute fut accompagnée d'un bref cri qui couvrit le hurlement de son compagnon lorsqu'il se vit raccourcir le bras. Tenant son moignon entre les doigts de sa dernière main, il se roula par terre sous l'emprise de la douleur. Le sang coulait à flots, impossible à endiguer par la poigne tremblante de sa main encore valide. Il sentit le démon lui empoigner le col pour le soulever jusqu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une expression féroce déformait ses traits.

- « Parle chien ! qui est ton chef et où je peux le trouver ! » murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Il accompagna sa question d'une secousse qui provoqua de terribles élans de douleur le long du bras et à travers tout le corps tremblant de sa victime. « Qu'est ce que vous faites des filles que vous enlevez, ordure ?! » renchérit le prince dragon en haussant le ton.

Le contrebandier parvint à émettre un faible murmure pour signifier qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait… Van serra les dents et irrémédiablement emporté par sa colère, il frappa avec force le visage du sombre individu qu'il tenait à sa merci.

- « Parle ou tu le regretteras amèrement ! » souffla Van d'un ton menaçant.

- « C'est déjà fait…de toute façon je… »

Le roi de Fanélia ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et il l'envoya voler à quelques mètres en le cognant de toutes ses forces à la mâchoire. Van sentit l'os se rompre sous sa poigne. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme s'affaler mollement, et sombrer dans l'inconscience. Un silence oppressant naquit alors.

Van regarda fixement sa main et reprit douloureusement ses esprits. Il laissa échapper un hurlement de peur, de frustration et d'impuissance avant de se remémorer les flèches qui avaient probablement atteint ses compagnons plus bas.

Il s'envola et en deux battements d'ailes rejoignit les silhouettes qu'il discernait dans l'ombre. Allen était assis au sol. Une flèche avait traversée l'étoffe de son pantalon noir pour aller se planter profondément dans les chairs de sa cuisse droite. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il était penché sur le corps immobile de celui qu'on appelait Garçon, le cadet de la troupe de mercenaires formés par Gadès.

Ce dernier se tenait la tête entre ses mains, cachant son visage. Allen tourna son visage vers Van qui se tenait debout près d'eux. Il ne discernait pas son expression dans cette obscurité macabre, mais il pouvait aisément la deviner.

Sans un mot, Van s'avança et s'empara du corps sans vie du jeune homme. Alors seulement il pu constater que deux flèches l'avaient atteint, une au niveau du thorax, et une qui traversait sa gorge. Accablé plus qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer, il se tourna vers Allen et Gadès qui n'avaient pas bougés :

- « Pardon… » murmura-t-il. Il se tue quelques instants qui parurent une éternité. « Ne bouge pas je reviens te chercher dès que j'aurais ramener…Garçon… près de la route. »

- « ça ne sera pas nécessaire Van, je peux y retourner avec l'aide de Gadès » répondit Allen d'un ton neutre, presque éteint.

Un autre silence s'éternisa.

« Bien… » fit Van le visage fermé.

Sur ce, le prince dragon s'envola, ses bras chargés de leur funeste fardeau, le cœur englouti sous de sombres et déchirants remords, et l'âme emplie d'un incommensurable chagrin. Impuissance chronique… qui le mettait au désespoir.


	7. Chapter 5

Posté sur le pont avant, sous la lumière blafarde d'une lanterne qui peinait à crever l'obscurité ambiante, Allen, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine et la mine sombre, portait son regard au loin comme si la ravine où la forteresse volante était terrée avait pu offrir un quelconque horizon. Van se tenait en retrait derrière lui, ombre parmi les ombres.

- « Quand comprendras-tu qu'une guerre ne peut se mener seul Van ? n'as-tu donc rien appris depuis tout ce temps ? » souffla-t-il en contenant sa colère.

Van resta muet, conscient qu'aucun plaidoyer ne pourrait le disculper.

« A quoi sert de mettre en place un plan d'action si tu fonces tête baissée te jeter dans la gueule du loup dès que tu as flairé une proie ? » s'enquit le chevalier asturien faisant monter sa colère d'un cran.

Après un bref mais lourd silence, Allen reprit plus doucement :

- « Ta douleur ne te prodigue qu'une force sauvage, indomptable et donc dangereuse, proche de la folie… » Comme Van ne réagissait toujours pas, après un soupir il ajouta sombrement : « Tu es effrayant Van quand tu laisses ton désespoir guider ta lame… »

Le visage plongé dans des ombres plus profondes que celles qui habitaient la nuit, Van ne trouvait rien à dire. Sa culpabilité pour la mort de Garçon il l'a porterait, avec celle de n'avoir pas su protéger Merle, avec celle de ne pas être un roi digne de Fanélia …

Allen soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers le prince dragon, sondant les ténèbres pour tenter de discerner son regard.

- « Prends garde Van… on ne pourra pas te suivre sur le chemin où t'entraîne ta haine. S'il le faut je n'hésiterai pas à employer la force pour te brider… »

A ces mots Van braqua ses yeux dans ceux d'Allen, qui les vit briller lorsqu'ils croisèrent le pale halo de lumière de la lanterne. L'air semblait s'être encore alourdi autour d'eux, comme s'il cherchait à devenir palpable… Puis Van relâcha brusquement les muscles qui crispaient sa mâchoire.

- « merci Allen… » murmura-t-il.

Pris au dépourvu par cette réplique, Allen resta un instant sans voix, avant de faire naître au coin de ses lèvres son habituel petit sourire de dérision, emprunt cette fois là d'une triste lassitude.

- « de rien mon ami … allons, on a encore beaucoup de travail devant nous… va donc voir où en est Gadès des préparatifs des funérailles de Garçon, et de celles pour poursuivre notre expédition à pied. »

- « Je vais d'abord m'occuper de notre prisonnier… »

- « ça c'est moi qui m'en charge si tu permets … »

Van hésita un instant, sous le regard méfiant d'Allen.

- « Très bien, comme tu voudras… tiens moi au courant … »

- « Bien entendu. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent en silence.

Allen toisait le prisonnier de toute sa hauteur, l'écrasant de l'air le plus menaçant qu'il était capable d'adopter. Mais l'homme au teint livide semblait bien plus préoccupé par la douleur qu'occasionnait sa mâchoire gauche fracturée par le poing de Van que par les menaces qu'Allen essayait de faire planer dans l'air.

Il n'était pas partisan de la torture, et ne s'abaisserait jamais à blesser quelqu'un en dehors d'un combat loyal… mais ça leur prisonnier n'était pas sensé le savoir …

Gadès et 2 de ses compères l'avait rejoint et leurs mines patibulaires seraient sûrement aussi efficaces pour arracher quelques informations à la bouche salement amochée de ce qui était probablement un contrebandier.

- « J'aime être direct et franc … » commença-t-il, « et j'exige qu'on le soit également envers moi en retour … »

L'homme lui jeta un regard mauvais en biais, avant de pousser un gémissement difficilement contenu lorsque Gadès le redressa rudement sur une chaise. Ses pieds et ses poings liés, il chancela jusqu'à ce que Gadès le maintienne en équilibre contre le dossier de la chaise en lui agrippant les cheveux. Il releva le visage du prisonnier de façon à ce qu'Allen puisse facilement le regarder en face dans la lumière de l'unique lanterne.

- « Me suis-je bien fait comprendre … Monsieur …? » s'enquit Allen en l'invitant à dévoiler son identité.

Pour toute réponse l'homme émis un gargouillis suivi d'un lourd gémissement … sa mâchoire avait doublée de volume et semblait tuméfiée sur toute la moitié gauche de son visage probablement méconnaissable pour ceux qui l'avait connu avant qu'il ne croise le chemin de Van. Il faudrait rapidement lui envoyer Burt, le cuisto qui faisait office de médecin à bord.

Allen obligea le blessé à le regarder droit dans les yeux …

- « Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que si je ne parviens pas à obtenir les informations que je requière _aimablement _de votre part, je devrais faire appel au démon ailé qui vous a un peu molesté tout récemment … »

Allen vit le regard de l'homme refléter l'agitation qu'il essayait vainement de contenir.

- « Je suis certain que vous savez vous montrer raisonnable… maintenant passons au vif du sujet vous voulez bien ? … »


	8. Chapter 6

Wayane serrait dans ses mains le sceptre sacré en bois sculpté qui était indispensable pour la cérémonie funéraire qu'elle allait menée pour l'inconnu.

C'était la première fois que la prêtresse en titre, Oga-chan comme tout le monde l'appelait, lui laissait la responsabilité de tout le déroulement des funérailles. Elle était un peu nerveuse. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Les enseignements d'Oga avaient été plus que bienvenus pour l'aider à restructurer son existence amputée brutalement par la perte de sa mémoire et de son identité.

Elle s'était finalement bien intégrée à la vie du village, et s'entendait bien avec tous ses habitants. Du moins avait-elle trouvé sa place, bien que celle-ci la maintenait un peu à l'écart du quotidien des villageois.

La vie était rude dans ces contrées isolées, elle en avait été témoin dès son arrivée en ces lieux soumis aux caprices de mère nature. Mais les liens qui unissaient tous ces gens étaient tels qu'ils permettaient de tenir à distance le désespoir, de toujours aller de l'avant et de trouver du réconfort et de la joie dans les choses les plus anodines. Ils l'avaient tous accueillis chaleureusement, et avaient éprouvés une immense gratitude à pouvoir enfin bénéficier du don d'une prêtresse touchée par la divinité qu'ils honoraient.

Elle ne comprenait rien de tout cela au début, ni pourquoi cela revêtait autant d'importance pour tous ces gens frappés par le malheur. Mais dans le contexte de cette vie de labeur, où l'amour de ses proches est le plus précieux des trésors, et où à chaque saison le village devait payer un lourd tribu aux forces de la nature indomptable qui les hébergeait, il était petit à petit apparu à Wayane comme une évidence que les dernières paroles des morts se devaient d'être entendues.

Ceux qui les avaient aimé durant leur vivant pouvaient se consoler de savoir que l'âme de l'être disparu avait trouvé le chemin du repos éternel dans les bras de la Déesse Ailée.

Elle avait dès lors mis plus de cœur à l'ouvrage pour apprendre toutes les prières, tous les chants funéraires, et les danses qui accompagnaient le cérémonial de la mort et l'aidait à entrer en contact avec l'esprit tourmenté du défunt. La voix des morts …

Elle se replongea dans la lecture des paroles d'un chant qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle l'avait choisi pour la célébration imminente de l'inconnu abattu par les brigands qui infestaient le territoire permettant d'avoir accès au reste du monde de Gaïa.

Les étrangers étaient arrivés la veille en fin de matinée, chevauchant d'immense destriers et armés de lames menaçantes. Tout le village avait été en émoi, craignant que s'abatte un nouveau malheur sur la communauté. Habituellement les bandits les laissaient en paix, car ils n'avaient rien qui puisse les intéresser.

Mais les étrangers étaient simplement venus demander de l'aide : des vivres qu'ils avaient payés à prix d'or, et surtout que des funérailles décentes soient prodiguées à leur jeune compagnon tombé au combat.

Wayane avait insisté pour travailler dans les rizières toute la journée afin de donner un coup de main pour la récolte, elle ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre. Serait-ils très différents des gens qu'elle côtoyait ici ? peut-être leur apparence lui rappellerait quelque chose… Leurs chefs s'étaient entretenus longuement avec Oga et Kélam le chef du village, mais le but de leur venue restait un mystère pour tout le reste du village.

Ils avaient été logés dans le grenier à riz pour la nuit et étaient restés à l'écart toute la journée. Ils reprendraient leur route dès le lendemain matin, après la cérémonie que devait mener Wayane au crépuscule.

Elle relut encore une dernière fois le chant funéraire. Elle le connaissait par cœur depuis longtemps, mais le stress la faisait douter. Oga entra dans la petite maison de terre et de chaume qu'elles partageaient toutes les 2 depuis maintenant près de 6 mois.

- « Tu te sens prête ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce

- « Pas vraiment, mais je ferai de mon mieux. »

- « Tu seras parfaite mon enfant ! crois en ma vieille expérience ! »

La vieille femme sourit et se dirigea vers un coffre en bois passablement usé. Elle en sortit avec précaution une étoffe, et se tourna vers sa protégée.

- « Il est temps que tu revêtes l'habit de cérémonie traditionnel ! Il n'a pas été porté depuis très longtemps, mais ça reste ce que nous avons de plus somptueux ici … J'ai beau avoir le titre de prêtresse dans ce village, sans les dons que toi tu possèdes, je ne suis que la gardienne des traditions. Je suis tellement heureuse que cette simple robe prenne enfin l'air sur les épaules d'une prêtresse désignée par la Déesse Ailée… » déclara-t-elle avec émotion.

Wayane lui sourit faiblement, toujours embarrassée par les espoirs que sa simple présence faisait naître chez tout un chacun parmi les habitants du village. Cela la maintenait un peu à part, mais elle s'en accommodait comme elle pouvait.

Oga déplia devant elle la robe de cérémonie, et Wayane ne put que s'émerveiller de voir l'étoffe légère onduler comme de l'eau entre ses mains, et renvoyer des reflets irisés malgré la faible luminosité que les derniers rayons du soleil prodiguaient par l'étroite fenêtre de l'unique pièce de la maison.

Oga lui fit signe en silence de se lever et l'aida à retirer son habituelle tunique écru confectionnée à l'aide d'un tissus grossier et rêche. Wayane enfila la robe et savoura le contact doux et soyeux du tissus sur sa peau mise à nu. La robe lui allait parfaitement. Elle était cintrée au niveau de la poitrine puis s'évasait doucement jusqu'aux chevilles, se divisant en plusieurs pans la laissant libre de ses mouvements. Les manches amples laissaient ses épaules dénudées, et tombaient en un large et élégant drapé, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir des ailes à la place des bras. Elle était d'une couleur écru lumineuse, adoucie par une bande de tissus mat d'un pâle vert amande qui soulignait son buste juste sous la poitrine, tandis qu'une autre large bande de la même teinte, ornée des symboles dorés de la déesse ailée, tombait jusqu'à ses pieds sur le devant. Elle était sobre mais d'une qualité sans égale parmi les effets du village.

- « Merci Oga chan, elle est magnifique ! » dit timidement Wayane, consciente que ce genre d'atour ne ferait que creuser un peu plus le fossé avec le reste des villageois.

- « De rien enfant, c'est toi qui la rend belle ! » fit Oga en lui faisant un sourire en coin. « Et maintenant la touche finale ! » dit la vieille prêtresse en sortant un grand voile blanc du coffre.

Wayane se pencha un peu pour permettre à Oga d'arranger le voile sur sa tête en le fixant à l'aide de petites pinces argentées dans ses cheveux châtain mêlés d'or roux noués en chignon.

- « Ce voile plus que tout autre atour symbolise ton rôle de Voix des Morts… Ton identité s'efface parfaitement pour que le défunt puisse parler à travers toi… » expliqua la vieille femme d'une voix pleine de compassion pour sa protégée dont l'identité restait un mystère même en dehors des cérémonies.

Oga tourna son visage buriné vers la porte, et déclara d'une voix plus ferme :

- « Il va être temps d'y aller ! »

- « Oga chan attend… comment sont ces étrangers ? je veux dire … »

- « Ils n'ont pas de desseins belliqueux envers nous. Ils cherchent simplement des femmes enlevées dans leurs royaumes par des brigands dont ils ont suivi la piste jusqu'ici. Je n'ai pas voulu les décourager, mais je doute qu'ils parviennent jamais à les retrouver, du moins saines et sauves… »

- « Des femmes enlevées ? » s'enquit Wayane troublée.

Oba chan devina sans mal l'idée qui germait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- « Tu ne corresponds à aucune des femmes qu'ils nous ont décrites. »

Le regard de Wayane se voila légèrement, et sans un mot supplémentaire, elle rabattit le tissus éthéré sur son visage. Oga chan la regarda passer la porte en silence. Elle se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'il serait difficile de permettre à la nouvelle prêtresse d'avoir l'esprit serein tant qu'il serait tourné vers ce vide qu'elle portait en son sein et que seuls les souvenirs pouvaient combler.

Oga redoutait le jour où ils referaient surface, si cela arrivait jamais, car cela signifierait probablement que son cher village perdrait à nouveau une prêtresse. La doyenne sourit malgré elle… ils ne perdraient pas le lien qu'ils avaient renoué avec la Déesse Ailée, et l'espoir qui allait avec. Mais voir partir cette enfant si forte et fragile à la fois la désolerait profondément. D'autant qu'elle pressentait au plus profond d'elle-même que certains souvenirs ne seraient pas les bienvenus… La Déesse ne les lui avait pas arraché sans raison…


	9. Chapter 7

Le buché avait été édifié dans la journée sur l'esplanade de terre battue à l'entrée du village. La dépouille du jeune homme reposait à son sommet, les bras croisé sur la poitrine. Les flambeaux épars peinaient à percer l'obscurité qui s'était abattue sur la vallée. Les villageois étaient venus nombreux pour assister aux funérailles bien que le défunt soit un parfait inconnu. C'était de leur devoir d'accompagner l'esprit du mort, et de voir œuvrer leur nouvelle prêtresse.

Wayane s'avança lentement vers le buché, et observa le visage de l'homme qui y avait trouver sa dernière couche. Il était si jeune…

Son attention fut un instant détournée par l'arrivée du groupe des étrangers. Ils étaient environ une dizaine, et tous sans exception portaient leurs armes. Ils se regroupèrent à l'autre extrémité du buché, leurs visages arboraient des mines sombres et affligées. Dissimulée par son voile, Wayane put à loisir examiner ces hommes à l'allure intimidante. Elle s'attarda sur celui qui semblait être leur leader, un homme élancé dont la chevelure blonde était nouées en une queue de cheval qui tombait sur ses épaules et dans son dos presque jusqu'à sa taille. Ils étaient assurément très différents des hommes du village. Avec une pincement au cœur de déception, Wayane ne trouva rien de familier à leur tenue, leur visage ou dans les yeux bleus azur de l'élégant commandant.

Ce dernier entama une éloge funèbre pour leur compagnon. Elle fut brève mais permit à tous les habitants du village de Ryoga de connaître un peu mieux celui qu'ils accueillaient parmi eux pour son dernier voyage.

Tandis que chacun des étrangers défilaient pour rendre un dernier hommage silencieux à leur ami, Wayane remarqua pour la première fois un homme qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, dissimulé dans les ombres au delà du cercle de lumière des flambeaux.

Il s'avança à son tour vers le buché pour adresser une prière muette aux corps étendu sur les branchages. Elle nota qu'il semblait différent de ses compagnons, mais elle ne parvint pas à comprendre d'où lui venait cette impression. Ses yeux sombres étaient secs et sa mâchoire crispée, pourtant il lui apparut comme celui qui semblait le plus affligé. Une bonne partie de son visage grave était dissimulé derrière de longues mèches de ses cheveux d'ébène.

Wayane frémit inexplicablement… la colère et le désespoir qu'elle lisait en lui au-delà des traits figés l'effraya.

Oga s'était approchée d'elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Dans le silence général, la vieille femme déclama la prière qui annonçait à tous l'intervention de la prêtresse. C'était à Wayane de jouer son rôle désormais, et peut-être parviendrait-elle à alléger un peu le fardeaux de ces hommes en leur transmettant les dernières paroles de leur ami.


	10. Chapter 8

Van se sentait lasse, épuisé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Et ce n'est pas son corps qui réclamait un répit mais son esprit. Face aux conséquences dramatiques de ses actes, il se sentait découragé, terriblement impuissant, et petit à petit le désespoir le rongeait à propos de Merle. Comment pourrait-il la sauver s'il n'était même pas capable de protéger les hommes qui le servaient ?

L'interrogatoire du prisonnier n'avait donné aucune piste concrète à suivre, et simplement confirmé qu'un réseau de trafic d'esclave utilisait les montagnes alentours pour déjouer la surveillance des autorités. Mais il n'avait aucune certitude que Merle ait été enlevée par ce réseau. Et maintenant qu'il devait faire face au funérailles de Garçon, il lui semblait tout à coup que tout espoir était perdu.

Il était toutefois reconnaissant à Allen d'avoir pris la parole pour parler de leur jeune compagnon. Les villageois les avaient accueillis sans faire de difficulté, et il était soulagé qu'ils aient accepté de mener pareille cérémonie pour un inconnu, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise parmi eux.

La vieille femme avait insisté pour que les rites funéraires de leur contrée soient respectés, et lui et Allen n'avaient pas émis d'objection. Il avait prêté peu d'attention aux explications et mystères qui entouraient leur tradition, aussi fut-il surpris de voir émerger dans la lumière ce qui semblait être une jeune femme sous un voile dissimulant parfaitement ses traits. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue richement ornée qui dénotait étrangement parmi ce peuple de paysans misérables.

Il devina sans mal qu'il s'agissait de la prêtresse que la vieille femme avait évoqué. Celle qui parlait pour les morts… Van était septique, néanmoins, il ne put détacher son regard de la prêtresse dès l'instant que celle-ci s'avança pour entamer son ode au défunt …

Quelqu'un commença à marquer le rythme sur un instrument faisant résonné un son grave, une pulsation intense qui semblait battre à l'unisson avec le pouls de l'assemblée.

La femme entonna son chant d'une voix claire, aussi cristalline que celle d'une enfant, mais avec la chaleur et la profondeur que seule une voix mûre pouvait octroyée à une mélodie. La musique était simple mais entêtante. Une douce amertume se dégageait de ce chant dont les paroles restaient obscures pour Van qui ne reconnaissait pas le dialecte utilisé. Un bref coup d'œil à ses compagnons lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être pris d'une vive émotion. La voix prit soudain de l'ampleur, tout en évoquant une tendresse infinie qui déclencha des frissons sur sa nuque. Van était troublé et en éprouvait un malaise inexplicable.

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

La jeune femme s'empara d'une sorte de sceptre en bois finement sculpté et commença à exécuter des pas de danse tout en continuant à chanter doucement, presque comme pour elle-même. L'assemblée était parfaitement silencieuse, même les enfants n'émettaient pas un murmure. Van était captivé, tout comme Allen et ses hommes. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de grâce, même au cours des plus somptueuses fêtes de Palas, la capitale d'Astria.

Le tissus de la robe de cérémonie soulignait le moindre mouvement de la jeune femme comme si les éléments tel que l'eau ou le feu épousaient son corps et la soutenaient dans ses élans éthérés. Il n'y avait là rien d'acrobatique ou d'extraordinaire, mais la danse épurée de cette silhouette rendue fantomatique par les voiles qui flottaient autour d'elle sublimait l'évocation du passage vers le royaume des morts… Van éprouva soudain une immense gratitude pour le cadeau qui était fait au cadet de la troupe de mercenaires de Gadès.

Il n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps se déroula cette scène qui semblait plonger toute l'assemblée dans une sorte de transe révérencieuse. La jeune femme se pencha au dessus du corps de Garçon, et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle murmura quelques mots que nul ne put saisir, visiblement adressés au mort. Puis elle se redressa lentement, caressant la joue du jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Van et ses compagnons d'arme.

Inconsciemment, il retint son souffle en attendant que la prêtresse parle pour leur ami. Un instant plus tôt il n'aurait pas prêté foi à ces traditions archaïques, mais il était désormais prêt à croire à tout ce que le monde des morts livrerait aux vivants par l'intermédiaire de ce mystérieux émissaire. Et il redoutait plus que tout d'entendre l'expression de la haine et du regret qui devait ronger l'âme de Garçon.

Le silence s'éternisa le temps de quelques battements de cœur, puis la prêtresse s'adressa à eux avec une parfaite maitrise de la langue du royaume :

- « Le mort a parlé par l'intermédiaire de la Déesse Ailée, et voici ce qui peut être retranscrit dans la langue des vivants : Admiration... Fierté… Dragon Ailé. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce « Son âme a trouvé le chemin de la paix ».

Elle s'inclina respectueusement d'abord face à Van et ses compagnons, puis face au mort. Quelqu'un s'avança alors muni d'un flambeau, et le buché fut embrasé afin de détruire le dernier lien de l'âme immortelle avec son ancien monde. Les flammes avides prirent rapidement de l'ampleur en exécutant leur propre danse pour le défunt.

Van ne tarda pas à tourner le dos au buché, et il s'enfonça dans les ombres sans plus attendre, bouleversé par les mots que la prêtresse avait extrait de la bouche du mort…


	11. Chapter 9

La foule se dispersa lentement une fois que le buché se fut complètement consumé. Wayane soupira. Elle était soulagée que cette épreuve soit passée, et que le mort ait bien voulu lui confier ses dernières « paroles ».

Du peu qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent, il était rare que cette ultime confession soit compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas bien connu le mort de son vivant. Mais Wayane était particulièrement perplexe vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle avait interprété comme le « dragon ailé ».

Dans les histoires et légendes qu'elle avait lu dans les archives du village, soigneusement consignées sur des rouleaux de papier de riz, il était régulièrement fait mention de créatures telles que les dragons, mais d'après les descriptions ils n'étaient pas munis d'ailes, et surtout restaient bien à l'écart des êtres humains qui peuplaient tout Gaïa.

En quoi ce tout jeune homme était-il lié à ces créatures au point de les désigner dans son dernier message avant de franchir les frontières de l'au-delà ?

Elle soupira à nouveau, et réalisa brusquement que quelqu'un se tenait face à elle.

- « Permettez moi de vous faire mes hommages prêtresse, et d'exprimer toute la gratitude que j'éprouve envers vous et tous les habitants de la vallée de Sarosca pour cette magnifique cérémonie » déclara le guerrier aux longs cheveux blonds.

Ce faisant il s'empara de sa main, s'inclina et la baisa d'un simple effleurement des lèvres. Prise au dépourvue, Wayane ne sut quoi répondre avant qu'Oga ne survienne et déclare à sa place :

- « Elle ne faisait que son devoir Chevalier Schezar ! »

- « Je vous en pris, appelez moi Allen ! » fit-il avec un sourire charmeur mais le regard triste.

- « Cette cérémonie est éprouvante pour la Voix des morts, aussi je vais de ce pas la raccompagnée chez nous. » déclara Oga en prenant le bras de Wayane.

- « ça va aller Oga chan, je me sens très bien ! » s'empressa de dire la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, elle savait que le sommeil ne la gagnerait pas avant bien des heures. Maintenant que son devoir était rempli, elle brûlait d'en savoir plus sur ces étrangers. Qui sait si la simple évocation du nom d'un lieu ou d'une personne pourrait l'aider à retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice de souvenir ?

Il semblait évident pour tous qu'elle n'était pas de la région, elle avait donc peut-être elle aussi été amené là après un enlèvement ou un quelconque événement violent qui lui aurait arraché sa mémoire et son identité.

Elle doutait que ces étrangers détiennent les réponses à des questions qu'elle n'était même pas en mesure de formuler, mais la curiosité et l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur le monde au-delà de l'austère vallée de Sarosca était plus fort que tout.

Oga semblait désapprouver, mais elle n'émit pas d'objections lorsque le chef des guerriers leur proposa de venir se restaurer avec eux à la table du chef du village, et Wayane lui emboita le pas sans hésiter.

Allen marchait à hauteur de la prêtresse tandis qu'ils se dirigeait vers la maison au centre du village. Le chevalier ne savait pas trop dans quelles mesures il était permis d'adresser la parole à ce représentant sacré de la Déesse Ailée, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la circonspection et la prudence :

- « Vous semblez bien jeune… n'est-ce pas un lourd fardeau de porter le titre de « voix des morts » ? s'enquit-il doucement, espérant que la vieille femme ne se mêlerait pas à la conversation.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement, et il était difficile d'anticiper sa réaction à cette question indiscrète étant donné qu'elle portait toujours ce voile dissimulant son visage. Allen ne la brusqua pas, et sa patience fut bientôt récompensée :

- « J'imagine que ça peut vous paraître déroutant voir morbide en quelque sorte… mais dans ces contrées où chacun doit continuer à aller de l'avant malgré la menace quasi permanente de perdre un être cher, c'est un grand honneur pour moi que de pouvoir apporter le bref réconfort d'un ultime message et l'assurance que l'âme du défunt ne se perd pas en chemin » déclara-t-elle doucement.

Allen imaginait très bien combien la vie pouvait être éprouvante dans ces montagnes hostiles. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver plus qu'étrange, la présence de cette femme aux manières si éloignées de celles des paysans de la vallée.

D'après les réactions qu'il avait pu observer parmi les villageois au cours de la cérémonie, il était persuader que ces gens pensaient la même chose. A l'exception de la vieille femme, ils semblaient tous garder une distance respectueuse avec cette prêtresse. Malgré l'affection qu'il avait pu lire sur les visages de l'assemblée subjuguée, c'est l'admiration qui prédominait. A leurs yeux, elle n'était pas leur égal… elle était bien plus…et il était plus qu'évident que cela la maintenait à l'écart des autres.

Allen s'arracha à la contemplation de la silhouette qui déambulait à ses côtés et répliqua tardivement :

- « Les messages des morts ne sont pas nécessairement un réconfort pour les vivants … vous ne croyez pas ? »

- « Ces derniers mots représentent ce qui a le plus marqué la vie du défunt, Chevalier Allen…en d'autres termes si la haine ou la colère s'exprime à un tel moment, alors jamais cette personne n'aura su s'attacher l'amour ou le respect d'autrui de son vivant… il ne peut donc blesser personne, puisque personne ne peut déplorer sa perte. » dit-elle toujours d'un ton aussi calme.

Allen ne savait pas si côtoyer la mort d'aussi près vous faisait murir plus rapidement, mais ces paroles implacables et pleine de sagesse ne semblaient pas coller à l'image qu'il se faisait de la femme toujours dissimulée sous le voile, et dont la voix trahissait la jeunesse.

Ils dépassèrent les premières maisons du minuscule bourg. De plus en plus intrigué, Allen souhaitait poursuivre la conversation :

- « Il n'y a pas que la haine et la colère qui peuvent blesser… l'amour le peut parfois bien davantage. » souffla-t-il d'une voix grave.

A sa grande surprise, la prêtresse s'immobilisa. Les quelques personnes qui les suivaient, dont la doyenne du village, les dépassèrent en silence. Allen nota avec amertume que Van avait visiblement décidé de s'isoler puisqu'il ne les avait pas suivi. Il se retrouva seul avec la jeune femme, dans la pénombre de la rue, à peine éclairé par la lumière des foyers qui brûlaient dans les modestes maisons de pierres et de terre séchée.

La prêtresse reprit soudain la parole, et elle semblait bouleversée :

- « Je … vous croyiez que … »bredouilla-t-elle avant de demander abruptement , « Comment ? »

A nouveau déstabilisé, Allen ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant cette mystérieuse étrangère qui conjuguait naturellement une triste maturité de vieux sage à la naïveté d'une enfant à peine sortie des jupes de sa mère. Il ne put retenir un bref et doux rire face à cette innocence irréelle.

- « Difficile à expliquer…rien n'est plus intense que ce sentiment, et s'il élève l'âme comme aucune autre émotion, il peut aussi la faire tomber de très haut …en quelque sorte. »

- « Est-ce pour cela que… l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui s'est présenté en dernier devant le buché n'a pas semblé soulagé comme les autres en entendant les paroles de celui que vous nommiez Garçon ? »

Pas si naïve que cela en fin de compte songea Allen. Du moins avait-elle le mérite d'être une fine observatrice.

- « Oui en effet, on pourrait l'interpréter ainsi… Van se sent responsable de la mort de notre jeune compagnon, et d'apprendre que l'âme de Garçon est débordante de fierté et d'admiration pour lui a probablement exacerbé son sentiment de culpabilité. » déclara Allen.

- « Oh … je crois que je comprends maintenant, et j'en suis vraiment désolée pour lui... Mais cette fierté que j'ai senti était dirigée vers ce que j'ai interprété comme le _dragon ailé_, non vers celui que vous dénommez Van. »

- « Je ne suis pas expert dans l'interprétation des songes provenant du royaume des morts, mais je suis certain que ce dragon ailé désignait Van.»

- « Vraiment ? C'est un surnom ? … C'est étrange, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il voyait une créature fantastique munie d'ailes… »

- « C'est un peu compliqué… » murmura Allen, embarrassé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Il ne souhaitait pas révéler l'identité de Van et encore moins son appartenance au peuple maudit des Atlantes. Il était peu probable que ce genre de révélation soit bien accueillie chez des gens aussi superstitieux. Superstitions qu'Allen ne s'attendait pas à prendre au sérieux avant que la jeune prêtresse ne fasse allusion au dragon ailé.

- « Excuser mon ignorance et ma maladresse… la seule expérience que j'ai est celle que je connais ici depuis 6 mois maintenant, et je n'ai vu que la solidarité et l'amour épanoui parmi les villageois de Ryoga. C'est notre unique richesse. » reprit la jeune femme, avec la grâce de ne pas insister à propos du dragon ailé.

- « Vous n'êtes donc pas d'ici… et d'où venez vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » s'enquit Allen, pressé de changer de sujet.

La jeune femme marqua un silence, puis reprit doucement :

- « Ce n'est pas indiscret, mais je ne peux pas vous répondre… »

- « Pardonner ma curiosité mal placée… » s'empressa de dire Allen, craignant d'avoir outrepassé les limites qu'il ne pouvait que deviner à tâtons.

- « Ne vous excusez pas ! C'est juste que je suis incapable de vous répondre… je ne sais pas d'où je viens… » termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Allen commença à réaliser à quel point il avait vu juste à propos de cette jeune femme énigmatique. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici cela sautait aux yeux, et pourtant elle jouait à la perfection le rôle que les villageois lui avaient fabriqué de toute pièce. Allen songea soudain qu'il était vraiment regrettable que les circonstances les poussent à partir si vite… il aurait aimé résoudre le mystère qui s'épaississait autour d'elle.

- « Je suis navrée de vous obliger à vous confronter à ce qui semble être un événement tragique pour vous. »

- « oh cela n'a rien de tragique… je suis simplement curieuse, comme vous, de savoir d'où je viens et qui j'étais avant de devenir la prêtresse de ce village » dit-elle avec une désinvolture visiblement forcée.

- « Vous souvenez vous de votre nom ? il me dira peut-être de quelle région vous êtes originaires... » proposa Allen.

- « Non … ça aussi je l'ai perdu… mais j'ai été baptisée Wayane par Oga chan, et j'aime beaucoup ce prénom. »

- « Il est effectivement très doux pour une femme… »

- « Mais j'y pense ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain, « peut-être pourriez vous me dire si physiquement je corresponds davantage à un peuple de Gaïa plutôt qu'à un autre non ? Il y a bien quelques traits particuliers qui ressortent parfois non ? enfin c'est ce que j'ai lu dans les histoires que nous avons du monde au-delà de cette vallée … »

- « Ce n'est pas évident de nos jours avec tous les mouvements de population et les métissages, mais je peux essayer… si vous me permettez de voir votre visage bien entendu… »

- « Ah oui bien sûr… le voile ! il est tellement léger que je l'avais oublié ! ça ne vous dérange pas alors ? » dit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Venez par ici vous me verrez mieux » ajouta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Elle l'entraina sans plus attendre par le bras vers un flambeau qui illuminait une petite place circulaire.

Elle retira les épingles d'argent qui maintenaient son voile en place, et Allen retint inconsciemment sa respiration tandis qu'elle faisait glisser l'étoffe entre ses mains pour lui dévoiler son visage. Malgré les circonstances dramatiques, la curiosité était plus forte que tout et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer d'une beauté sans pareille…

Cependant, ce qui lui coupa véritablement le souffle lorsqu'il découvrit les traits de la jeune femme, ce n'est pas sa beauté évidente et simple… mais le fait que rien ne lui était plus familier que ce visage angélique au triste regard émeraude, encadré par des cheveux d'un châtain clair parsemé de reflets de cuivre…

Ses yeux avaient beau lui assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'Hitomi était de retour sur Gaïa ! … et que malgré le passage du temps… malgré les épreuves lourdes de conséquences qui l'avaient vraisemblablement à nouveau mis sur leur chemin en ce lieu plus qu'improbable …malgré ce rôle qu'on lui faisait incarner …il ne pouvait pas se tromper à propos de la jeune fille qui avait marqué un tournant dans l'histoire de tout Gaïa, et qui avait chambouler sa propre vie plus de 6 ans auparavant !

Allen éprouva soudain un instant fugitif d'intense joie avant que l'horreur de la situation ne lui apparaisse dans toute son ampleur : Elle ne les avait pas reconnu lui et Van… elle avait perdu la mémoire … _Leur_ Hitomi n'était plus…elle n'avait plus aucun lien avec lui … ni avec Van…


	12. Chapter 10

Une brève inquiétude mêlée à un douloureux espoir étreignit le cœur d'Hitomi lorsqu'elle cru déceler sur les traits effarés du guerrier une vive émotion. Avait-il vu sur son visage des traits familiers permettant de deviner son origine ? Mais le visage d'Allen se ferma brusquement, ses yeux s'assombrirent, et il se détourna. Devant son air affligé, Hitomi perdu tout espoir d'obtenir un indice.

- « Je suis navrée… vous êtes ….ravissante… mais votre visage ne m'évoque rien. » déclara-t-il d'une voix basse en fuyant son regard.

La jeune prêtresse était surprise de sentir autant d'amertume dans la voix de cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et dont elle se sentait pourtant plus proche que la plupart des habitants de Ryoga. Du moins avait-elle le sentiment qu'ils auraient pu apprendre à s'apprécier facilement si on leur en laissait l'occasion.

Elle était cependant suffisamment lucide pour savoir que cette impression, qui ne reposait sur rien de concret, venait tout simplement du fait que cet homme s'adressait à elle sans la distance que son rôle sacré imposait inconsciemment à la plupart des villageois. D'autant plus que les mystères de son origine et de son identité restaient un sujet tabou même avec Oga, la seule personne qu'elle pouvait se permettre de considérer véritablement comme une parente, un ancrage nécessaire pour se reconstruire. Elle était donc heureuse de pouvoir aborder tout cela même avec un étranger.

Hitomi et Allen reprirent en silence le chemin de la maison du chef du village. Perdue dans ses pensées, le regard voilé par la déception, Hitomi finit par se morigéner intérieurement de se laisser aller à l'auto apitoiement.

Elle ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la gratitude envers tous ces gens qui l'avaient accueillis et aidé à trouver de nouveaux repères. De plus, il y avait une merveilleuse exception à l'attitude « trop » respectueuse des villageois à son égard : Arion et sa jeune sœur Yaé !

Avec eux plus qu'avec quiconque elle se sentait entouré d'amis. Le labeur qui accompagnait le quotidien de la vie dans cette vallée ne laissait que peu de moment de détente et de loisir, mais avec ces 2 là elle était sûre de passer d'agréables moments, en toute simplicité. C'est avec eux qu'elle se sentait le plus en phase avec elle-même. Leur amitié était née presque instantanément, sans cette inexplicable frontière que tous les autres entretenaient avec leur prêtresse. Lorsqu'ils riaient ensemble, elle n'avait pas besoin de se demander qui elle avait été et d'où elle venait. Elle réalisa que c'était probablement les seuls moments avec ceux où elle dansait et chantait, où elle vivait spontanément, dans le présent, et non tournée vers ce vide en elle qui l'obnubilait.

- « Wayane ! »

Hitomi fut interrompus dans ses pensées par la voix familière de celui dont l'évocation lui avait justement réchauffée l'âme. Un jeune homme élancé dévalait la rue pour se porter à leur rencontre. Arion avait à peu près le même âge qu'Hitomi autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, et son statut de fils du chef en faisait un garçon mûr et réfléchit, même si en présence de sa sœur et de Wayane il se laissait davantage aller… il était parfois très impulsif !

Ces cheveux couleur aile de corbeaux étaient tout ébouriffés lorsqu'il parvint à hauteur de la prêtresse et de l'étranger. A bout de souffle, il déclara avec le sourire :

- « Tu viens manger chez mon père alors ? Je viens de croiser Oga chan, elle m'a dit que tu arrivais ! »

- « Oui, je me joins à vous pour le repas. » répondit Hitomi avec un sourire en coin, amusée par l'enthousiasme déplacé de son ami. « Laisse moi te présenter le chevalier Allen Schézar qui vient du royaume d'Astria, dont dépend notre vallée. Et voici Arion, le fils ainé de Kelam notre chef. » ajouta-t-elle pour faire les présentations.

- « Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Nous apprécions beaucoup l'hospitalité dont vous faite preuve à notre égard. » déclara le chevalier.

- « hum… » marmonna Arion.

Ce dernier jeta un regard suspicieux au guerrier qui accompagnait leur prêtresse. Il ne faisait vraisemblablement pas confiance à ces étrangers.

Hitomi leur rappela qu'ils allaient être en retard pour le diner pour couper court à la tension qu'elle sentait naitre entre les 2 hommes. Allen lui offrit son bras pour parcourir la dernière centaine de pas qui les séparaient de la maison du chef du village. Elle l'accepta avec gratitude, trop heureuse de constater que son air sombre ne semblait pas dirigé contre elle. Elle surprit cependant le regard noir qu'Arion adressa au chevalier. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve le temps de lui dire 2 mots à propos de son attitude…

Le chevalier Allen resta muet jusqu'au seuil de la maison du chef du village de Ryoga. Lui si aimable et curieux quelques instants auparavant, semblait s'être muré dans un silence oppressant qu'Hitomi n'avait pas osé brisé. Elle continuait de sentir comme une tension dont elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'origine, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir un lien avec le moment où elle avait offert son visage à son regard.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rustre personnage qui avait tenté de la séduire et qui avait été particulièrement déçu par ce qu'il avait découvert sous le voile…Ou alors il avait été offusqué par l'attitude peu amène d'Arion ? Tout cela ne collait pas à l'image qu'elle s'en faisait.

Ils rejoignirent la petite assemblée qui regroupait autour d'une table les étrangers et une poignée de villageois dont Kelam et Oga. Ils s'étaient réunis dans une grande pièce, basse de plafond, où se déroulait habituellement le conseil du village, ou certaines cérémonies. La longue table ovale était couverte de victuailles de choix, maigre richesse qu'accordait la saison des récoltes. Tous les invités étaient déjà attablés, assis en tailleur sur des coussins ou des nattes. Hitomi s'installa à la place que lui désigna Oga.

Le repas se déroulait dans un calme sinistre.

Seuls quelques mots étaient échangés, mais on entendait surtout le bruit des baguettes de bois s'activant dans les bols en terre cuite. Hitomi remarqua cependant qu'Allen avait une conversation murmurée avec un autre des étrangers assis à sa gauche. Ils se tenaient en face d'elle à la table, et durant leur échange discret, les 2 hommes jetèrent brièvement plusieurs regards dans sa direction accompagnés de sourcils froncés et de mâchoires crispées, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

Ces regards dérobés n'échappèrent pas à Arion non plus, et ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour dévisager les étrangers d'un regard sombre. Hitomi qui était assise à ses côtés, lui asséna discrètement un coup de coude dans les flancs pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Elle fut récompensée par un grognement de mécontentement, mais elle eut la satisfaction de voir Arion reporter sagement son attention sur le plat que lui présentait sa sœur.

Allen et son compagnon cessèrent leur messe basse rapidement, et Hitomi les examina du coin de l'œil. Ce faisant, elle croisa le regard que le guerrier charismatique braquait franchement sur elle. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans ciller. Hitomi fut soudain effrayée par l'intensité de ce regard insondable et sévère où elle cru surprendre une immense et déstabilisante tristesse. Elle eut cependant du mal à trouver la force de détourner ses yeux, et elle due s'appliquer à observer avec concentration le reste de l'assemblée pour tenter d'effacer le malaise qui l'habitait.

Elle réalisa alors que l'étranger qu'Allen Schézar avait désigné sous le nom de Van, n'était pas présent autour de cette table dressée en l'honneur du défunt.

Les explications que le chevalier lui avait révélé un peu plus tôt sur l'étrange conduite du jeune guerrier lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle s'inquiéta de le savoir isolé. Se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un n'avait jamais ramené celui-ci à la vie. Affrontait-il seul les affres de la culpabilité et des regrets ?

Ses compagnons d'armes devaient savoir mieux qu'elle ce qu'il convenait de faire pour soutenir leur camarade, mais elle s'étonnait de ne pas les voir s'inquiéter de cette absence. Peut-être se sentaient-ils obligés d'honorer la table de leurs hôtes ?

Si tel était le cas, elle se devait d'avoir la délicatesse de prendre elle-même connaissance de l'endroit où se trouvait ce Van, et s'assurer qu'il allait aussi bien que possible. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait faire si jamais elle le trouvait complètement anéanti par la mort de son compagnon, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.

Elle prétexta une fatigue qu'elle commençait réellement à ressentir pour abréger son repas et quitter la table. Elle reçut de discrètes félicitations de la part du chef, et les remerciements chaleureux de la part des étrangers, à l'exception de cet Allen qui la dévisageait d'un air grave. Arion lui jeta un regard interrogatif et inquiet, mais son devoir le retenait auprès de son père. Oga ne dit rien également, et Hitomi quitta la maison sous le regard étrangement insistant de la vieille femme.


	13. Chapter 11

Van avait trouvé refuge derrière la grange qui les abritait pour la nuit. Le village visible en contrebas semblait paisible. L'esprit agité du prince dragon n'en était que davantage perturbé. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le calme nécessaire à l'examen attentif de ce qui les attendait.

Les villageois ne leur avaient pas appris grand-chose, et la piste des ravisseurs se refroidissait d'instant en instant.

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour le contre temps impératif et tragique qu'ils avaient dû ménager dans leur plan. L'amertume et le sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait. Appuyé contre la cloison de bois du bâtiment, Van se prit la tête entre les mains, se maudissant tout bas pour son impuissance et son manque de discernement. Allen avait raison. Il trainait le malheur dans son sillage lorsqu'il se laissait aller au désespoir. Sans Merle, il était perdu … Il ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau un être cher. Elle représentait sa seule famille… c'était son unique confidente, la seule qui le comprenne parfaitement…la seule qui comprenait sa douleur…

C'est pour elle plus que pour son royaume qu'il allait de l'avant.

Fanélia était sa patrie, il en avait l'écrasante responsabilité, et il l'acceptait avec reconnaissance car il aimait ce pays et ses habitants. Mais s'il en avait la possibilité il abandonnerait tout cela sans hésiter pour retrouver Merle …C'est d'ailleurs un peu ce qu'il avait fait en partant lui-même à sa recherche, en laissant la charge du royaume à son conseil d'état.

Il allait se faire de nouveaux ennemis parmi ces vieux sages croulants, songea-t-il avec amertume. Et c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne pouvait plus reculer dorénavant. Garçon ne devait pas être mort pour rien. L'échec n'était pas envisageable. Ils devaient retrouver toutes ces jeunes femmes saines et sauves, et Merle avec elles.

Van leva son visage vers le ciel, abattu. Il était persuadé que le sommeil se refuserait encore à lui cette nuit, et c'était presque un soulagement étant donné les cauchemars qui le guettaient dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Il lui fallait un moyen de retrouver Merle… il avait besoin d'agir.

Sa main chercha instinctivement un pendentif qu'il portait nuit et jour autour de son cou. La fine chaine aux maillons d'or était bien là, supportant la pierre translucide et lisse aux reflets roses et carmins. Van sortit ce trésor de sous la chemise noire et le plastron de cuir qu'il portait. Il examina le bijou à la lueur des étoiles et de la lune. Il aurait tout donner en cet instant pour voir apparaître dans le ciel la seconde lune, celle des illusions, celle d'où venait la seule personne capable d'utiliser le pouvoir de cette simple pierre précieuse…

Van laissa retomber le pendentif, et soupira. Le dangereux pouvoir des vœux cher aux Atlantes existait-il encore dans ce monde à nouveau en paix avec lui-même ?

Van en était là de ses sombres réflexions lorsqu'il entendit des pas en provenance du chemin menant à la grange. Son instinct mit tous ses sens en éveil. S'il était peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'Allen ou d'un des guerriers qui les accompagnaient dans leur mission, il semblait également évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace. Van s'obligea à ignorer la silhouette qui se découpait parmi les ombres grâce à une petite lanterne portée à bout de bras.

Mais il réalisa brusquement qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers lui.

- « Chevalier Van ? » s'enquit une douce voix féminine.

- « Je ne suis pas chevalier. » répliqua laconiquement le concerné sans prendre la peine de se lever et d'aller à la rencontre de ce visiteur inattendu.

- « Pardonner moi. Je ne connais que votre prénom. »

- « Que faites vous ici ? » demanda Van un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- « Je … J'ai remarqué votre absence au repas de ce soir… je me demandais tout simplement si vous alliez bien…Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… » dit-elle avec hésitation.

Elle s'était immobilisée à distance respectueuse de lui, comme si elle craignait d'aller plus avant. Van soupira et se maudit intérieurement pour son manque de tact avec ces gens qui leur avaient rendu un si grand service sans rien demander en échange. Il adoucit sa voix et déclara :

- « Tout va aussi bien que possible rassurez vous... j'étais simplement las … »

Visiblement rassurée par ces paroles, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Elle posa sa lanterne au sol à quelques pas, et dit avec bienveillance :

- « J'ai pris la liberté de vous amener quelque chose à manger. Yaé est une fine cuisinière, et même si ça n'a surement rien à voir avec ce que vous pourriez avoir à Palas, ça tient au corps ! »

En entendant cette voix chaleureuse et posée, Van ressentit un étrange malaise. Tandis qu'elle déposait auprès de lui un plat encore fumant et qu'elle s'asseyait non loin à même le sol, il dévisagea soudain sa visiteuse, mais ne put discerner son visage dont l'ombre se découpait sur la lumière émise derrière elle par la lanterne.

- « merci … il ne fallait pas » marmonna-t-il, embarrassé par cette sollicitude inattendue.

- « Je vous en prie, c'est la moindre des choses. Et si je puis me permettre, vous ne devriez pas rester seul dans un moment pareil… » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton grave.

- « J'ai l'habitude.. » répliqua Van par réflexe.

La jeune femme ne dit rien pendant un instant. Elle observa Van tandis qu'il goutait sans appétit au plat qu'elle lui avait amené. Elle reprit soudain dans un murmure.

- « Voudriez vous parler de ce que votre défunt compagnon d'arme m'a confié tout à l'heure ? vous avez peut-être des questions ou des doutes … ? si je peux faire quoique ce soit…»

Van réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait à faire à la prêtresse qui avait menée la cérémonie funéraire… la voix des morts… était-ce pour cela que la présence de la jeune femme le mettait mal à l'aise ? Il prit conscience avec effarement qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille…il voulait qu'elle continue à lui parler de cette voix douce.

- « Je …ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne semble pas m'en vouloir … je suis responsable de sa mort ! »

- « Il n'est pas dans l'intérêt de l'âme de partir avec des sentiments de rancune ou des regrets… Celui que vous appelez Garçon n'a gardé en lui que ce qu'il estimait être le meilleur de sa brève existence en ce monde… A savoir, si j'ai bien compris, son admiration pour vous et la fierté qu'il a éprouvé à vous avoir côtoyer. Vous devez l'accepter si vous souhaitez faire honneur à ses sentiments… »

Van ne dit rien. Il était songeur. Il voulait tellement croire aux pouvoirs de cette femme et aux secrets qu'elle partageait avec les morts.

- « Votre don est bien étrange …et semble bien lourd à porter… » finit-il par dire tout bas.

- « On me l'a déjà dis en effet … » répliqua-t-elle. Il devina un faible sourire dans sa voix. « Mais comme vous dites si bien, c'est un don et non un fardeau … »

- « Je vous remercie … pour tout …la cérémonie était …merveilleuse. » déclara Van, hésitant.

- « C'était mon devoir, et je suis heureuse que vous considériez qu'il a été bien rempli. »

- « Comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

- « Wayane … et vous êtes donc Van le dragon ailé ? »

Le malaise qu'il éprouvait s'intensifia inexplicablement. Mû par un instinct irrépressible, il se releva vivement et s'empara de la lanterne qui se trouvait juste derrière la jeune femme. Puis il tomba à genoux devant la prêtresse, et la main presque tremblante il approcha la lumière de son visage.


	14. Chapter 12

_**Aller, un petit dernier pour la route avant que je parte en vacances ! J'espère que les quelques heureux illuminés qui pensent encore à cette série apprécient les retrouvailles, certes douloureux et frustrants, de Van et Hitomi alias Wayane ! ^_^ N'hésiter pas à poster quelques review pour me dire ce que vous en penser !  
**_

_**A bientot !**_

Hitomi ne bougea pas, et garda le silence tandis que Van l'éblouissait un instant en braquant la lanterne sur elle. Elle était intriguée par les réactions du jeune homme. Il semblait véritablement perdu, et elle devinait que la mort de son jeune subordonné n'était pas l'unique raison de son désarroi.

Elle tenta de discerner son expression au-delà de la lumière dont il s'était brusquement emparé.

Une fois ses yeux accoutumés à la luminosité, elle découvrit un visage rude à la peau halée. Ses mâchoires carrées encadraient de fines lèvres crispées en une moue sévère qui le faisait paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Les jeux d'ombre et de lumière créaient des reliefs captivants sur ses traits charismatiques. Des mèches d'un noir de geai adoucissaient les contours de ce visage austère mais beau… Elle aurait pu arrêter là son examen. Cependant, la curiosité surpassa de loin le besoin de respecter les règles de bonne conduite.

Alors elle captura ouvertement le regard de l'étranger de ses grands yeux émeraude… Et elle crut instantanément être plongé dans les abysses ténébreuses d'une souffrance incommensurable. Le temps sembla suspendre sa course, tandis que tous deux retenaient leur souffle. Elle était effarée et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, de voir soudain se dessiner au fond de ces yeux bruns aux reflets rouge sang , un intense bouleversement.

Le jeune homme lâcha soudain la lanterne, plongeant à nouveau leurs visages dans la pénombre.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il s'emparait presque brutalement de ses épaules. Les mains puissantes se crispèrent, et elle due retenir un gémissement de douleur tandis que la panique s'insinuait dans son esprit….Il serrait si fort son emprise sur elle…

- « Mais qu'est-ce que… » parvint-elle à souffler du bout des lèvres.

Mais Van l'interrompit en murmurant quelque chose. Elle dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre. La voix nouée par une vive émotion, il répéta :

- « Hitomi …. »

Puis soudain il souffla avec intensité ce prénom, et l'attira dans ses bras pour l'enlacer d'une étreinte qui lui coupa la respiration. Elle était perdue… elle ne savait pas comment réagir… Devait-elle le repousser ? Qui était cette Hitomi qu'il appelait avec tant de ferveur et de désespoir ? avait-il brusquement perdu la raison ? Puis avec stupeur, elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas reconnu quelqu'un en elle … mais était-ce une simple confusion ou allait-elle apprendre qui elle était ? La peur s'empara d'elle, et la panique était sur le point de la submergée lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et vit une lueur percer l'obscurité, annonçant l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes.

- « Van ! Lâche la ! » s'exclama la voix inquiète du chevalier Schezar. « Je suis désolée Van mais elle n'est pas celle que tu crois ! lâche la maintenant, tu vas finir par lui faire mal ! »

Tout à coup une silhouette surgit dans le cercle de lumière du flambeau. Arion se précipita vers Hitomi avant qu'Allen ait pu l'arrêter. Il bouscula Van et lui arracha Hitomi.

- « Ne la touche pas maudit étranger ! » cria-t-il à l'adresse de Van.

Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard désorienté.

Hitomi était toujours incapable de réagir. Elle observa Van avec angoisse lorsqu'il se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle à reculons.

- « C'est impossible … C'est elle … c'est Hitomi ! »

- « Non Van …plus maintenant. » répondit Allen d'une voix lourde de tristesse.

- « De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?! » s'écria Arion avec hargne, tout aussi perdu que sa protégée qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

- « Mais enfin regarde la !! Le même visage… la même voix !! Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? » s'emporta soudain Van en ignorant le jeune villageois.

Hitomi les regardait sans comprendre. Allen était accompagné de l'homme avec lequel il discutait tout bas à table quelques instants auparavant. Un autre des étrangers se tenait en retrait, muni d'un flambeau, visiblement près à intervenir.

- « Fais moi confiance Van, ce n'est plus Hitomi. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » cracha le dragon ailé dans une fureur de plus en plus exacerbée. « Tu as donc oublié à quoi elle ressemble espèce de traitre ! »

- « ça suffit maintenant ! » répliqua sèchement Allen, avec toute l'autorité dont on pouvait le sentir investi. « J'ai des yeux pour voir, et je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, mais la situation est plus délicate qu'il n'y paraît … alors calme toi s'il te plait ! »

Van l'ignora, et se tourna à nouveau vers Hitomi qui était tétanisée, effrayée par ce qui se disait et que pourtant elle avait si chèrement désiré entendre.

- « Hitomi … dis quelque chose… c'est moi Van ! » souffla-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Mais elle était incapable de dénouer le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Elle se contentait de le dévisager la peur au fond des yeux.

Elle vit l'horreur et le désespoir se peindre sur les traits du guerrier, achevant de la bouleverser comme jamais auparavant.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?... » parvint-il à articuler.

- « Elle s'appelle Wayane, et je t'interdis de l'effrayer plus longtemps avec tes délires ! » rugit Arion d'un air menaçant.

Le visage de Van se ferma, et Hitomi frissonna en apercevant le regard noir qu'il adressait à son ami.

- « Van écoute moi ! » s'écria Allen avec un brin de panique mesurée dans la voix, tout en s'approchant d'Hitomi et d'Arion. « Elle a perdu la mémoire ! jusqu'à son propre nom ! »

Un silence retentissant s'installa. Hitomi ne parvenait pas à appréhender les révélations de cet étranger… C'était irréel… elle allait probablement se réveiller, et bannir l'horrible malaise qui étreignait son cœur.

- « Je suis navré que vous l'appreniez ainsi tous les 2… » reprit le chevalier d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Hitomi sentit un barrage céder en elle, et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle trouva cependant la force de balbutier :

- « Mais …comment ? …vous voulez dire que vous….vous me connaissez ? »

- « Ne les écoute pas Wayane… Ils ne cherchent qu'à nous faire du mal, je le savais ! » s'exclama Arion en foudroyant Van du regard.

Mais Hitomi l'ignora et s'arracha à son étreinte protectrice. Elle tenta de se relever et Allen se pencha immédiatement vers elle pour l'aider, tout en la soutenant. Au regard que lui adressa Arion, elle sut qu'elle venait de le blesser, mais elle avait d'autres préoccupation en tête.

Elle surprit alors le visage torturé de Van qui se détourna, et disparut dans la grange suivi de près par les 2 autres hommes.

Allen s'empara de la lanterne, et s'adressa à elle d'une voix pleine de tristesse :

- « Oui nous te connaissons, mais sous le nom d'Hitomi Kanzaki. »

- « Alors je suis … une de ces femmes enlevées que vous recherchez ? »

- « Non … nous étions loin de nous attendre à te trouver ici. »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dis tout à l'heure ? »

- « C'est compliqué… » fit-il embarrassé, « Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, nous nous entretiendrons de tout cela plus tard … »

- « Plus tard ? Quand ? Quand vous aurez levé le camp ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec amertume. Il était hors de question que la vérité lui échappe une seconde de plus, aussi effrayant que cela pouvait être.

- « Je ne pense pas que nous partirons demain. Je crois que nous allons avoir à nouveau besoin de votre aide, mais je dois en parler avec Van auparavant. »

- « C'est ça ! Moi je vais m'assurer que vous aurez déguerpi d'ici une heure maximum ! » grogna soudain Arion.

- « ça suffit Arion ! » s'exclama Hitomi excédée par ces rebuffades et la tension déjà palpable qu'il exacerbait. Il se renfrogna en jetant un regard haineux à l'encontre d'Allen, mais ne protesta pas davantage.

- « Dites moi d'où je viens et qui je suis ! » s'écria Hitomi en reportant son attention sur le chevalier. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et la jeune femme laissa un flot de larmes inonder un peu plus son visage.

Allen la dévisagea gravement. Puis il se détourna, et entama le chemin menant vers le centre du village. Dans son sillage il abandonna ces quelques mots énigmatiques:

- « Rien n'arrive par hasard… surtout pas à toi Hitomi… ne soit pas si pressée de découvrir la vérité… »

Muette de stupeur, hébétée par ces révélations brutales, Hitomi due se résoudre à suivre le chevalier. Arion s'empressa de prendre son bras pour la soutenir, et elle lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante, car elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

Elle ne posa pas davantage de questions, même si certaines lui brulaient les lèvres. L'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac, et pour l'instant elle ne souhaitait que s'en remettre aveuglement à l'étranger qu'elle était sensée connaître.

Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers la grange où Van avait disparu, inquiète de la souffrance qu'elle avait inexplicablement pu lui faire endurer par sa simple ignorance. Puis elle reporta son attention vers le village de Ryoga…vers Oga chan et ceux qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent été contrainte avec soulagement de considérer comme les siens… Elle avait eu tellement de difficultés à se reconstituer une identité et une vie en ces lieux à la fois accueillants et hostiles… et tout semblait basculer à nouveau, comme lorsqu'elle avait mesuré l'ampleur du vide qui la mutilait profondément à son arrivée.

Elle voulait savoir… mais elle éprouvait une terreur indicible face à l'inconnu de sa propre existence…


	15. Chapter 13

Allen arriva abattu face à la grange. Il avait laissé Hitomi chez elle et n'avait pas trouvé le courage de rester pour l'aider à donner des explications à la vieille femme et au chef du village. Il était parti avec la promesse de tout lui révéler sur son passé, mais il doutait d'en avoir la force. D'autant plus qu'un trou de 6 années restait à combler dans sa mémoire et pour lequel Allen ne pouvait rien. Elle seule était en mesure de solliciter des souvenirs de cette longue période. Et la Déesse seule savait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve ainsi perdue dans le coin le plus reculé de Gaïa… mais sur leur route… Allen avait un sombre pressentiment, et il espérait que cela n'augurait pas d'un terrible tournant pour leur monde qui savourait enfin une paix fragile et chèrement payée.

Le chevalier d'Astria soupira, et se résolut à entrer dans l'abris de fortune pour y affronter la douleur de son ami.

Gadès son second vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

- « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

- « Ils n'ont pas insisté pour en apprendre davantage ce soir. Hitomi avait l'air complètement perdue… »

- « C'est compréhensible …pauvre gamine … »

Toute la troupe des éclaireurs étaient à nouveau installé dans la grange, et contrairement à leurs habitudes, ils étaient tous assis silencieusement autour d'un feu, la mine lugubre. Le grenier à riz dans lequel on les hébergeait commençait tout juste à se remplir d'après ce qu'Allen avait pu voir de l'avancer des récoltes. Dans cette vallée encaissée, les champs étaient gagnés centimètre par centimètre sur les flancs abruptes des montagnes, formant un impressionnant réseau de terrasses innombrables et fragiles…La récolte était nécessairement longue et laborieuse.

Cela leur laissait un vaste espace dégagé, malgré les encombrantes jarres en terre cuite et les paniers d'osier tressé.

- « Où est Van ? »

- « Dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus reculé évidemment … » répondit Gadès avec lassitude.

Van était avachi sur un tabouret un peu à l'écart. Allen ignora les regard interrogatifs de ses compagnons d'arme, et se dirigea droit vers le souverain de Fanélia.

Il s'adossa à la paroi en bois près de laquelle Van avait trouvé refuse, s'isolant une fois de trop du groupe qu'il était sensé mené. Allen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et déclara d'un ton autoritaire :

- « Ressaisis toi Van ! »

L'intéressé ne daigna pas même relever la tête. L'expression d'Allen s'assombrit un peu plus.

- « Il y a forcément une explication à tout cela, et ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant ainsi sur ton sort que tu la trouveras ! »

Van lui jeta un regard noir. C'était déjà mieux que rien songea Allen avec cynisme.

- « Tu ne tiens donc pas à retrouver Hitomi ? » murmura le chevalier d'un ton volontairement provoquant.

- « Et comment m'y prendre ?! » explosa soudain Van, faisant transparaitre tout son désarroi « Quand ce n'est pas la distance qui nous sépare, c'est désormais son esprit qui m'échappe ! Comment veux-tu lutter contre ça ! »

- « Ses souvenirs ne sont peut-être pas perdus pour toujours … »

- « Et que dois je faire en attendant ? la regarder jouer un rôle dans ce village perdu ? l'enlever à sa famille d'adoption ? » cracha-t-il plein d'amertume.

- « Rien de tout cela… j'ai peut-être une solution … mais évidemment il me faut ton soutien. » déclara gravement Allen.

Il avait désormais toute l'attention de Van. Après toutes ces années à se côtoyer, Allen connaissait le prince dragon probablement mieux que lui-même. Le chevalier avait laissé ses galons de l'ordre Céleste pour servir de conseiller au Roi de Fanélia au nom de l'empire d'Astria. Il avait souhaité mettre de la distance entre lui et son pays d'origine…ou plus précisément entre lui et sa reine, Mirana. Elle était plus heureuse désormais au bras de son époux en titre, Dryden … Ce dernier n'avait du Roi que le titre, mais il aimait Mirana….

Allen inspira profondément et se lança :

- « Van tu sais comme moi qu'Hitomi dispose de pouvoirs hors norme… et l'exercice de sa fonction de prêtresse dans ce village prouve qu'elle n'a rien perdu de ses facultés. »

- « Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Van d'un ton menaçant.

- « Elle peut surement nous aider à retrouver Merle et les autres captives … d'autant plus que tu as toujours son pendentif avec toi… »

- « Le pouvoir des Atlantes ne doit plus jamais être employé ! Je le lui ai promis ! » s'écria Van.

- « Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais d'éveiller à nouveau Escaflowne, Van ! Songe un peu qu'il suffirait qu'elle localise Merle à l'aide de son pouvoir, comme elle l'a fait pour toi par le passé, et nous pourrions survoler les montagnes avec le vaisseau directement vers le lieu de leur captivité ! Nous gagnerions un temps précieux ! Chevaucher en terrain inconnu dans une contrée aussi hostile ne nous mènera nulle part, si ce n'est vers un autre guet-à-pan ! »

Van ne dit rien. Allen savait qu'il ne pourrait guère apporter d'arguments contre cette solution. Il apparaissait clairement qu'Hitomi était désormais leur seul espoir de localiser et rattraper les kidnappeurs. Allen enfonça cependant un dernier clou dans la résolution vacillante de son ami :

- « Nous devrons convaincre les villageois de nous confier Hitomi afin de pouvoir les suivre à la trace. Ça risque d'être délicat à négocier maintenant qu'ils savent que nous la connaissons …je doute qu'ils apprécient de se voir enlever leur précieuse prêtresse… Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons la convaincre de nous suivre. Et cela te laissera du temps avec elle pour l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs enfouis… »

Van acquiesça de la tête. Il semblait plus abattu que jamais.

- « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Van. » reprit Allen.

- « Très bien. »

Le roi de Fanélia décrocha le pendentif qui pendait à son cou depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant. Il l'examina gravement et le serra dans son poing. Puis comme à son habitude, il laissa ses longues mèches de cheveux ébène masquer son expression, l'isolant un peu plus de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Allen ajouta simplement avant de se détourner :

- « demain matin à l'aube »


	16. Chapter 14

Oga veillait sur le sommeil de sa protégée d'un regard tendre et affligé. Wayane s'était assoupie tardivement dans la nuit, épuisée par toutes les émotions que soulevaient la révélation de son identité… Hitomi Kanzaki… elle avait murmuré ce nom jusque dans son sommeil agité. Oga ne pouvait qu'être spectatrice du conflit qui habitait la jeune femme. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant arrivait bien trop vite…

Leur prêtresse avait à peine eu le temps d'officier qu'on s'apprêtait à leur enlever… Elle était certaine que les étrangers ne la laisserait pas derrière eux. Ce que lui avait raconter Arion de leur confrontation à la grange ne laissait place à aucun doute concernant le lien qui unissait autrefois cette Hitomi à ces hommes. Quel qu'il soit, ce lien était puissant, et ils chercheraient immanquablement à le renouer.

La question était de savoir si la jeune femme qu'on appelait désormais Wayane souhaiterait ou non retrouver son ancienne identité et la vie qui allait avec. Elle semblait hésitante, torturée par cette pensée.

Mais Oga savait que Wayane n'avait jamais cessé de souffrir de sa perte de mémoire. Si elle finissait par céder, et se lançait aveuglément dans sa quête de vérité, la Déesse seule savait ce qu'elle allait trouver … Oga frissonna au passage d'un courant d'air amenant la fraicheur qui annonçait le lever du jour. La doyenne elle-même ne savait pas si elle devait laisser faire le destin, ou protéger la jeune prêtresse au mépris même de sa volonté. Pourrait-elle seulement s'élever contre la rage désespérée que cet homme obscure exhalait… le dragon ailé …cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Hitomi s'éveilla plus épuisée qu'elle ne s'était couchée. Les doutes et les questions l'avaient assaillis semblait-il sans relâche toute la nuit durant. La pâle lueur du jour perçait au travers des volets de bois. Elle sentit l'odeur du thé qu'Oga s'affairait déjà à préparer.

Elle se mit sur son séant avec difficulté, et la tête lui tourna aussitôt. Oga lui mit une tasse chaude et fumante dans les mains.

- « Bois. Cela t'éclaircira un peu les idées…tu en auras besoin… » déclara doucement la vieille femme.

Hitomi la remercia d'un regard, et avala lentement le breuvage brulant qui dissipa petit à petit son malaise. Oga avait écouter sans un mot la veille le récit des révélations que lui avait faites les étrangers. La vieille femme n'avait pas insisté auprès d'Hitomi pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Elle-même ne savait pas où elle en était, elle aurait eu bien du mal à répondre aux interrogations muettes de la doyenne. Cette matinée serait probablement décisive pour son avenir, Hitomi le pressentait. Etait-elle prête à entendre ce que Van et Allen savait d'elle ?

Elle n'eut pas le courage d'avaler la galette de riz que lui présenta Oga. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un simple pantalon de toile noire et d'une ample tunique blanche, et laissa ses cheveux libres retomber sur ses épaules. Puis elle guetta avec appréhension l'arrivée des étrangers par la fenêtre. Elle surprit le regard inquiet d'Oga, aussi se retint-elle de courir à la grange au devant d'eux. Elle se sentait fébrile.

Ce ne fut pas Allen, mais le chef du village qui se présenta à la demeure des prêtresses.

- « Bonjour Oga, bonjour Wayane. » commença-t-il d'un ton grave dès l'instant qu'Hitomi lui eut ouvert la porte, « Je suis venu vous annoncer que les étrangers ont retardé leur départ et qu'ils souhaitent s'entretenir avec nous d'une affaire importante. Ils nous attendent chez moi »

- « Nous te suivons. » déclara gravement Oga.

Sans plus un mot, ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers la maison où le repas de la veille s'était déroulé. La salle du conseil avait été nettoyée, et 2 des étrangers étaient déjà attablés devant un bol de thé lorsqu'Hitomi pénétra dans la pièce familière. Ils se levèrent tous ensemble à leur arrivée. Allen était accompagné de Van. La jeune femme tenta de croiser le regard de ce dernier, mais il cachait ses yeux derrière un rideau de mèches rebelles.

Sur l'invitation de Kelam, ils prirent tous place à la table.


	17. Chapter 15

La tension semblait former un carcan tangible autour de cette assemblée insolite et restreinte.

Allen observa Hitomi qui semblait encore indécise et terrifiée, et triturait nerveusement ses doigts sous la table. Elle se mordit la lèvre dans une moue de détresse qui fit naitre un élan de tendresse oubliée depuis longtemps dans le cœur d'Allen. Le chevalier surprit les regards bouleversés que Van jetait brièvement sur la jeune femme, et il ne put que compatir à la torture que cela devait être pour son ami et ancien rival de ne pas pouvoir serrer dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il attendait depuis ces 6 longues années.

Elle semblait si fragile et perdue…si belle aussi… Elle n'était qu'une adolescente lorsqu'elle était partie… Désormais son visage avait perdu toute trace de l'enfance. Ses cheveux étaient libres, et il put constater à loisir qu'elle les avait laissé pousser jusqu'à ses frêles épaules. Les reflets de cuivre qu'ils émettaient dans la lumière naissante du jour, encadraient un visage au teint pâle sur lequel s'épanouissaient des lèvres charnues d'un rose délicat. Ses pommettes légèrement trop saillantes trahissaient sans conteste qu'elle devait souffrir de privations du fait du rude mode de vie qu'elle menait désormais, et ses grands yeux émeraudes, doux et espiègles dans les souvenirs que conservaient précieusement Allen, n'était plus que d'immenses fenêtres sur l'âme tourmentée qu'elle hébergeait en son sein.

Son désir de la protéger le suffoqua presque.

Il n'imaginait que trop bien les élans douloureux contre lesquels Van devait lutter. Il pria silencieusement pour qu'il parvienne à garder son sang froid.

Allen attendit dans un calme apparent que le chef du village prenne la parole…Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

- « Très bien … » entama enfin le chef, « Si j'ai bien compris ce qui s'est passé hier soir, il semblerait que l'identité de notre prêtresse ne soit pas un mystère pour vous…pouvez vous nous en dire plus et nous prouver que vous dites la vérité ? »

- « Je n'ai hélas aucune preuve à vous présenter de ce que je vais vous révéler. Mais songer que nous n'avons aucun intérêt à mentir à ce propos. Nous avons une requête à formuler pour requérir à nouveau votre aide, mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'inventer pareille histoire pour vous la soumettre. »

Le chef se tourna vers Hitomi. Elle lui donna visiblement son accord d'un bref hochement de tête pour poursuivre :

- « Dans ce cas, dites toujours et nous jugerons si nous pouvons vous croire ou non. »

Allen inspira lentement, et commença d'un ton grave :

- « Je ne pense pas que révéler ainsi toute la vérité à propos d'Hitomi soit un bénéfice pour elle. Je pense qu'il est important qu'elle retrouve par elle ce qu'elle a perdu grâce aux indices que nous pouvons lui fournir… sans cela l'histoire que je pourrais conter sur elle n'aurait aucun sens … »

Hitomi se redressa et le foudroya du regard :

- « Vous m'aviez promis de tout me dire ! »

- « Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas… Nous n'avions pas vu Hitomi depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant… »

Les épaules à nouveau voutées en signe de découragement, Hitomi dit faiblement :

- « Et qu'êtes vous prêt à me laisser comme indice ? »

- « Vous avez tous pu vous rendre compte des pouvoirs que nul autre qu'Hitomi possède… Eh bien ils ne s'arrêtent pas à la faculté de communiquer avec les morts. »

Allen marqua une pose, laissant à son auditoire le temps de digérer l'information, puis il reprit d'une voix douce :

- « Hitomi n'est pas comme nous. Elle vient de la lune des Illusions…Et c'est là bas que nous pensions qu'elle se trouvait toujours. »

- « C'est n'importe quoi ! » rugit Kelam « vous croyiez peut-être que parce que nous vivons dans un village reculé nous sommes prêt à gober des histoires pareilles !? »

- « Calme toi .. » intervint Oga d'une voix tendue, « laisse le poursuivre s'il te plait. »

Devant le ton ferme de la doyenne, le chef se tut, médusé de constater que la vieille femme semblait prendre tout cela au sérieux. Hitomi était pâle comme l'astre lunaire, et Allen s'inquiéta de la voir perdre connaissance. Mais elle resta bien droite, le regard braqué sur lui, attendant visiblement qu'il en dise davantage.

Encouragé par Oga, le chevalier continua son récit :

« Elle est venu sur Gaïa il y a un peu plus de 6 ans, et elle a été plongée malgré elle dans le conflit sanglant qui a fait rage contre l'empire de Zaïbacher. Ses pouvoirs… se sont révélés utiles pour nous. Nous n'avons hélas pas le temps de rentrer dans les détails de cette face cachée de l'épopée qui a conduit Gaïa vers un nouveau destin. Ce que vous devez savoir c'est qu'à l'issu des combats, et malgré les liens forts qui l'unissait à notre monde par l'intermédiaire de … toutes les personnes dont elle a appris à se faire aimer, elle a décidé de retourner vivre auprès des siens sur la lune des illusions, et d'étouffer les vestiges d'un pouvoir ancestral qu'elle n'a jamais souhaité détenir. »

Allen marqua une pose et observa les réactions de ses hôtes. La stupéfaction prédominait. Mais la détresse qu'Hitomi semblait tenter de contenir lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Il inspira profondément et reprit :

- « Nous ne comprenons pas comment elle est parvenue à revenir sur Gaïa… Car elle ne détient plus depuis longtemps ce pendentif indispensable pour lui permettre de focaliser ses pouvoirs et ainsi voyager entre les 2 mondes. »

Van présenta sans un mot la pierre rose sertit d'or au bout de sa chaine. Les yeux de la vieille femme s'agrandirent et elle émit un hoquet de surprise. Il semblait évident que le bijou ne lui était pas inconnu, mais Allen n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer si c'était un bien ou un mal.

- « Comment …comment se fait-il que vous soyez en possession d'un tel objet ?! » s'exclama Oga.

- « Vous connaissez l'origine de ce bijou ? » s'enquit Allen.

Oga lui renvoya un regard suspicieux.

- « Oui je le connais … du moins j'en ai entendu parler… et ce que j'ai retenu des récits de nos ancêtres, c'est qu'il faut se tenir le plus loin possible de ce genre de chose … il est maudit !! »

Allen n'eut pas besoin de jeter un œil sur Van pour sentir que ce dernier était plus tendu que jamais. Les superstitions que la doyenne de ce village entretenait risquaient de faire échouer leur tentative de se rapprocher d'Hitomi et surtout de solliciter à nouveau ses pouvoirs. Mais Allen ne pouvait guère en vouloir à la vieille femme qui le foudroyait d'un regard noir, car ces superstitions reposaient sur une vérité terrifiante que dans ces contrées éloignées les gens n'avaient pas si facilement oublié.

- « Croyez en mon expérience, il n'est maudit que s'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains… » répliqua Allen froidement.

- « d'où vient-il ? de la lune des illusions ? » demanda soudain Hitomi.

- « Non … » répondit Van, prenant la parole contre toute attente. « Il vient de la vallée des illusions, sur Gaïa… il appartenait au peuple disparu des Atlantes. »

- « Et il était en ma possession ? Comment est-ce possible si je viens de la lune des illusions ? »

- « Il t'a été transmis par ta grand-mère. Elle aussi pouvait voyager entre nos 2 mondes. »

Allen observait les expressions qui passaient d'un extrême à l'autre sur le visage d'Hitomi. Elle semblait tour à tour perplexe, dubitative, effrayée, étonnée … mais il voulait croire que l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux, même fugitivement, était celle de la curiosité, d'un avide besoin de découvrir la part d'elle-même qu'elle avait perdu.

- « Wayane a été touchée par la grâce de la Déesse ailée, en aucune façon elle ne peut être liée à ce peuple maudit ! » déclara abruptement Oga, « Ni dans le passé, ni dans le futur ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Hitomi baissa les yeux, et Allen craignit que l'emprise de la vieille femme sur elle ne soit trop forte pour qu'elle exprime ses désirs. Van serra ses mâchoires et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Allen intervint avant que son ami impulsif n'ait le temps de s'emporter.

- « Hito …Wayane vous est-elle apparue dans une grande colonne de lumière qui s'est ensuite évanouie dans le ciel ? »

Le silence éloquent qui suivit cette question confirma au chevalier d'Astria que tel était bien le cas.

- « C'est ainsi qu'elle est arrivée sur Gaïa la première fois également, grâce à son pendentif. D'une façon ou d'une autre le pouvoir qu'il renferme a à nouveau été sollicité pour lui permettre de faire le voyage entre nos 2 mondes. Peut-être qu'il est également à l'origine de sa perte de mémoire… »

- « Vous avez dis vous-même qu'elle ne l'avait plus ce maudit pendentif ! » s'exclama le chef du village.

- « Je n'ai pas réponse à tous les mystères que soulèvent cette magie d'un autre temps… » souffla Allen.

- « Vous ne maîtrisez rien…Il est donc plus sage de laisser cette magie endormie pour toujours ! » intervint Oga d'une voix sévère.

- « Vous avez raison. » répliqua soudain Van, « Nous ne maitrisons pas ce pouvoir, mais Hitomi si … elle l'a déjà prouvé par le passé… et pour le plus grand bien de Gaïa… »

Van braqua son regard dans celui d'Hitomi et ils se dévisagèrent intensément un bref instant avant que la vieille prêtresse ne s'exprime à nouveau d'une voix distante :

- « Et qu'attendez vous de notre Wayane ? »

- « Qu'elle nous aide à localiser les ravisseurs et leurs victimes … » reprit Allen

- « Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix ténue et hésitante.

Van intervint à nouveau d'une voix calme qui surprit un instant Allen. Il était étonné de le voir garder son sang froid …l'influence d'Hitomi s'exerçait-elle déjà ? Le prince dragon semblait en tous cas s'adresser uniquement à son aimée.

- « Grâce au pendentif tu es capables de solliciter des visions d'une personne si l'on pense très fort à elle et que tu es en contact avec quelque chose lui appartenant. Une carte de la région te permettrait de visualiser dans l'espace où se trouvent les captives. »

- « Mais…et si j'avais perdu ce don en même temps que ma mémoire ? »

- « Je ne crois pas Hitomi… la magie de ce pouvoir t'habite encore fortement … » répondit Van dans un souffle.

Hitomi se tourna vers Oga comme si elle attendait qu'on lui accorde la permission de poursuivre. Allen fronça les sourcils, inquiet de voir la vieille femme user de son influence sur leur protégée. Avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, Allen ajouta :

- « Nous avons besoin de toi Hitomi, tu es notre seul espoir désormais pour retrouver ces femmes saines et sauves. Si nous échouons Van y perdra sa seule famille…»

C'était terriblement lâche de sa part de mettre ainsi sur ses épaules un tel fardeau, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Hitomi semblait plus fébrile que jamais. Oga lança un regard réprobateur au chevalier, et prit finalement la parole d'une voix posée :

- « Je vous crois étrangers lorsque vous dites que vous êtes ici pour secourir des femmes enlevées dans vos contrées lointaines. Je vous crois également quand vous dites que notre Wayane était autrefois votre Hitomi et qu'elle vient de la lune des illusions. Ce genre de fait est rare, mais il est relaté dans l'un de nos récit ancestraux… Et cela explique bien des choses à son égard…Cependant, je désapprouve totalement le fait qu'elle touche à nouveau au pouvoir maudit de ce bijou. Ce n'est que mon avis, et il ne m'appartient pas de décider si oui ou non elle vous viendra en aide. Tout cela ne concerne pas le village de Ryoga. Elle est libre de prendre cette décision elle-même. »

- « Mais Oga …qu'est –ce que nous deviendrons si notre prêtresse s'en va ?! Comment allons nous faire pour …» s'exclama Kelam.

- « Comme nous avons toujours fait ! » l'interrompit sèchement la doyenne. « Wayane n'est qu'une représentante de la Déesse Ailée. Si le destin que lui réserve la Déesse se trouve loin du village de Ryoga nous ne pouvons pas nous y opposer ! »

Un silence oppressant régna après cette rude déclaration. Hitomi semblait bouleversée, et Allen se demanda à quel jeu jouait la vieille femme. Cette dernière reprit d'une voix plus douce à l'attention d'Hitomi :

- « Mon enfant… nous n'avons pas nécessairement besoin d'un lien physique avec la Déesse pour l'honorer. Grâce à toi nous avons rétabli un lien fort avec elle. Saches tout de même que si tu décides de nous quitter pour aider ces hommes… tu nous manquerais terriblement. »

- « Mais je ne veux pas vous quitter Oga chan ! » s'exclama Hitomi.

Allen surprit un bref instant sur le visage de Van la souffrance que cette déclaration spontanée avait provoqué. Le chevalier prit à nouveau la parole, le plus calmement possible :

- « Nous ne demandons pas à …Wayane…de vous quitter. Nous avons juste besoin qu'elle nous accompagne à bord de notre vaisseau jusqu'à ce que nous ayons mis la main sur les ravisseurs qui sont toujours en mouvement et dont nous ignorons la destination finale. Nous vous la ramènerons dès notre mission accomplie …si tel est son désir. »

Allen croisa le regard de la jeune femme et la supplia en silence d'accepter. Le chevalier lut alors une résolution ferme dans ses yeux émeraudes.

- « Oga … je souhaites vraiment venir en aide à Van et Allen et faire tout mon possible pour que ces malfaiteurs ne sévissent plus ni ici ni ailleurs. »

- « Fais selon ton cœur … » dit doucement la vieille femme adressant un regard tendre et plein de tristesse à son élève.

Hitomi se tourna vers Van et Allen, et déclara d'un ton grave :

- « Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre évidemment… J'accepte de vous suivre à la condition que vous juriez de me ramener chez moi à l'issue du sauvetage des personnes que vous recherchez. »

- « Nous nous engageons sur l'honneur à respecter ta volonté. » répondit Allen de façon solennelle.

- « Alors mettons nous en route dès à présent ! Il va falloir que vous m'indiquiez la façon de procéder pour que je puisse tenter de … localiser les disparues…. » dit Hitomi d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, mais dont les discrets trémolos trahissaient son angoisse.

- « Merci … » souffla Van avec une intense reconnaissance.

- « Laissez moi quelques minutes pour … »

Tout à coup la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Allen et Van se retrouvèrent sur leurs pieds avec leur arme à la main en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Arion s'engouffra dans l'ouverture les poings serrés :

- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça Wayane !! » s'écria-t-il. « Ne va pas avec ces étrangers, c'est de la folie !! »

- « Arion !! » s'exclama son père avec autorité, « Qui t'a permis d'écouter aux portes !! Cette décision en te concerne pas ! »

- « Tu vas les laisser faire, lâche ?! » répliqua avec hargne son fils, « Tu ne vois pas qu'ils essaient de nous enlever Wayane ? »

Son père ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer âprement, mais Hitomi imposa le silence en déclarant fermement comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant trop gâté :

- « Arion ! arrête immédiatement de te comporter aussi mal avec nos invités ! J'ai confiance en ces étrangers et j'apprécierai que tu ne remettes pas aussi ouvertement en cause mes capacités de jugement ! »

Arion se figea aussitôt et adressa un regard noir à Van. Allen comprit instantanément d'où venait le côté sur-protecteur du jeune villageois. Il semblait évident qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hitomi. Le chevalier ne put retenir un mince sourire en coin lorsqu'il réalisa que cet Arion ressemblait beaucoup à Van lorsqu'il avait rencontré Hitomi pour la première fois.

- « Alors je viens avec toi. » déclara Arion, mettant au défi quiconque de trouver à redire à sa résolution.

- « C'est gentil à toi de te faire du souci pour moi Arion, mais il n'est pas nécessaire que tu m'accompagnes ! Ces hommes sont de toute évidence des guerriers accomplis, je ne risque rien ! »

Le sourire d'Allen s'étira un peu plus face à la naïveté d'Hitomi … cela au moins n'avait pas changé ! Ce n'est pas le danger de la mission qui inquiétait Arion, mais bel et bien Van. Allen était persuadé que le jeune homme avait senti d'instinct le lien qui unissait Van à celle qui était devenu la prêtresse du village de Ryoga.

Dans ces conditions, le chevalier redoutait de devoir faire se côtoyer ces 2 tempéraments impulsifs et passionnés… ils semblaient déjà sur le point de se sauter mutuellement à la gorge…

- « Nous la protégerons au péril de notre vie s'il le faut, mais il est de toute façon hors de question de l'exposer au danger. » déclara Allen dans l'espoir d'apaiser les tensions.

- « Je m'en assurerai moi-même ! » gronda Arion.

- « Je suis d'accord. » dit soudain la voix rauque d'Oga.

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama Kelam, « mais nous avons besoin de lui pour les récoltes ! »

- « Nous pouvons très bien nous passer de 2 bras…et ça fera une bouche de moins à nourrir pendant quelques temps ! Acceptes tu Wayane ? »

- « Très bien, si vous êtes sûr qu'il ne vous manquera pas ici, et s'il est vraiment décidé à se lancer dans cette aventure périlleuse… » dit-elle doucement.

- « Bien sûr que je suis prêt à t'accompagner ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

- « Alors… je suis heureuse que tu sois à mes côtés Arion ! » fit Hitomi en lui adressant un charmant et franc sourire, visiblement rassurée de ne pas partir seule malgré les protestations qu'elle avait émise quelques instants plus tôt. « ça ne pose pas de problème ? » s'enquit la jeune femme en s'adressant à Allen.

Le chevalier n'arrivait pas à cerner la vieille Oga, mais il la soupçonnait d'être une fine manipulatrice. Elle ne semblait pas prête à livrer Hitomi à son ancienne vie… Une chose était certaine, Van ne supporterait pas davantage de poignards enfoncés dans son cœur. Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix désormais, et ils devraient embarquer cet Arion avec eux.

- « Très bien, nous partirons dès que vous serez prêt. » déclara finalement Allen. « Nous vous attendrons à la sortie du village. »

Hitomi acquiesça de la tête, puis elle s'inclina vers Oga et Kelam avant de disparaître en courant, abandonnant ses manières posées de prêtresse. Elle était suivi de près par celui qui s'était imposé comme son garde du corps.

Van la regarda s'éloigner avec une amertume parfaitement visible sur ses traits… Et Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher lui-même de la ressentir, même s'il était intimement persuadé de n'avoir plus à l'égard de la jeune femme que des sentiments fraternels.


	18. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'ai pris le temps, mais voici la suite comme promis ! j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette fic (qui pourrait bien etre longue …) qui me tient vraiment à cœur, même si de long intervalle de temps s'écoule entre chaque chapitre ! j'espère que vous aimerez la façon dont se déroule cette aventure inédite des visions d'escaflowne ! **

**Bonne lecture ! ^_^**

La troupe d'éclaireurs était réunie à l'entrée du village, prête au départ. Les chevaux avaient été récupérés et harnachés pour les mener à l'étroit défilé, seul accès à la vallée, où le vaisseau les attendait.

Van tentait de se concentrer sur sa tache. Boucler la selle, s'assurer que rien ne manquait dans les sacoches, régler le mors de l'animal … Il s'évertuait à faire abstraction de ce qui l'environnait… d'oublier qu'Hitomi allait le rejoindre tout en creusant le fossé qui les séparait … aurait-il la force de la regarder dans les yeux et de constater qu'elle ne lui renvoyait pas son regard ? Que ses yeux étaient désormais ceux d'une inconnue ? Il le faudrait … pour Merle.

Enfin deux silhouettes se profilèrent à l'orée du village, chargées chacune d'un maigre sac.

Hitomi avait revêtu un pantalon noir ample, cintré sur les hanches, soulignant sa minceur. Une tunique écrue très simple et courte laissait son cou et ses avant-bras découverts. Une large ceinture verte brodée de fines perles noires était la seule touche de couleur à son ensemble simple.

- « Nous sommes prêts ! » dit-elle avec détermination.

Avant qu'elle ait pu croiser son regard, Van se détourna et ignora l'air ombrageux et méfiant de l'ami qui l'accompagnait.

- « Nous devons partir dès maintenant » déclara Allen. « Nous n'avons pas de chevaux pour vous 2. Wayane, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de monter derrière Van, je prendrais votre ami avec moi. » ajouta-t-il.

- « Pas question ! Je reste avec Wayane ! » protesta aussitôt le dénommé Arion.

- « Arion ! … » intervint Hitomi avant qu'Allen ne l'interrompe d'un simple geste de la main.

- « Vous savez monter à cheval? » s'enquit Allen en adressant un regard sévère à Arion.

Ce dernier défia Allen du regard, sans ciller.

- « Ni lui ni moi ne sommes jamais monter sur un cheval, encore moins un cheval …aussi imposant… » intervint à nouveau Hitomi. « Nous ferons comme vous avez dis. » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard d'avertissement au jeune homme.

- « Très bien. Gadès aide les à monter derrière nous » ordonna Allen tout en montant en selle.

Van l'imita. Il sentit l'odeur musquée du cheval, le cuir souple de la selle grinçant sous son poids lorsqu'il enfourcha sa monture. Il tint fermement les rênes tandis que Gadès aidait Hitomi à se hisser en selle derrière lui. Elle semblait si menue et légère, prenant si peu de place sur la selle qu'il devait partager avec elle. Ses jambes se collèrent aux siennes. Ils avaient rarement été si proches … et si éloigner à la fois.

- « Accroches-toi bien à moi, nous irons doucement au début. » dit-il pour la rassurer.

Immédiatement elle entoura son torse de ses bras, se cramponnant au gilet de cuir qu'il portait sur sa chemise, comme lorsque autrefois ils chevauchaient ensemble Escaflowne. Il en conçut un trouble d'une intensité qui manqua lui couper le souffle… un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Comment allait-il pouvoir la côtoyer sans la serrer dans ses bras, sans l'enlacer, sans chercher à la toucher …sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'appeler par son prénom …Hitomi …

Van crispa ses poings sur les rênes et intima à leur monture de s'élancer au pas d'une simple pression de ses cuisses sur les flancs de l'animal. Dès que le cheval se mit en mouvement, Hitomi resserra son étreinte, s'agrippant nerveusement à lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la rassurer mais au fond de lui il savourait ce contact… la sentir tout contre son dos… chimères…mirage douloureux d'une autre vie où elle aussi aurait pu apprécier l'expérience… Van n'osait se retourner pour vérifier qu'elle était à son aise. Du coin de l'œil, il surprit le cheval d'Allen se placer à leurs côtés.

Arion était installé derrière Allen, et aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient trouver leur position confortable. Arion se tenait très mal en selle, cachant difficilement son stress, et la monture d'Allen devenait difficile à maîtriser. Le jeune villageois trouva la force d'adresser un signe de la main et un sourire pour rassurer sa protégée.

La troupe au complet s'élança vers le vaisseau, faisant défiler de plus en plus vite le paysage de rizières sur l'étroit sentier qui menait hors de la secrète vallée de Sarosca.


	19. Chapter 17

Des craquements retentissaient tout autour d'elle, murmures curieusement apaisant du squelette de bois de l'impressionnant vaisseau. Les vibrations des rochers flottants qui lui donnaient le pouvoir d'élever sa masse dans les cieux étaient transmises à travers tout le fuselage de l'appareil, pouls irrégulier mais tangible de la forteresse.

Elle n'en avait d'abord pas cru ses yeux… Comment une telle chose pouvait fendre l'air, défier les nuages et enjamber les hautes cimes des montagnes d'écailles ? Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à y croire lorsqu'elle avait embarqué à bord. Elle avait pourtant vu les gorges de l'entrée de la vallée de Sarosca s'éloigner d'elle jusqu'à faire paraître les hauts et fiers arbres centenaires comme de simples touffes d'herbes, parsemant son jardin des cieux d'une mosaïque de verts.

Elle embrassait pour la première fois la vue au delà de l'étroite vallée… le monde avait semblé s'offrir à elle, et elle n'était pas parvenue à se rassasier de l'horizon magnifique qui s'était étalé devant ses yeux ébahis à travers la baie vitrée du poste de commandement…les monts d'écailles dressaient leurs aiguilles acérées avec une grâce qu'on ne soupçonnait pas depuis l'ombre qu'elles projetaient impitoyablement sur la vallée encaissée.

Du ciel on pouvait prendre toute la mesure du relief abrupte des roches noires qui formaient l'armure d'écailles du dragon qu'elle imaginait sans mal serpenter sur Gaïa, étalant sa force tranquille et immuable… Mais son devoir s'était rappelé à elle…

Elle était assise depuis une éternité semblait-il dans cette cabine exiguë et sans fenêtres du vaisseau des étrangers.

Van s'était efforcé autant qu'il pouvait de lui expliquer comment s'y prendre pour faire appel à son prétendu pouvoir. Elle tenait fermement le pendentif à bout de bras, le faisant osciller doucement au dessus d'une carte de la région. Un foulard rose pâle était noué à son poigné …un foulard ayant appartenu à Merle, la jeune femme-chat que Van tentait si désespérément de retrouver.

La main du dragon ailé reposait sur sa propre main. Elle sentait la chaleur de ce contact…il lui serrait parfois la main, impatient et plein d'espoirs dès qu'elle changeait d'expression, croyant sentir quelque chose avant que l'impression ne s'évanouisse et reste aussi insaisissable que les brumes d'un rêve.

La sueur perlait sur ses tempes sous l'effet de la concentration. Elle ne ménageait pas ses efforts, mais aucune vision ne s'imposait à son esprit…elle n'arrivait pas à se figurer le visage de celle qu'elle cherchait vainement, et encore moins l'endroit où elle pouvait bien être dissimulée. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer, mais le désespoir la gagnait petit à petit… elle était de plus en plus persuadée de ne pas détenir le pouvoir qui pourrait aider Van et les siens.

Des heures avaient dû s'écouler sans que rien ne soit dévoilé. Les muscles de son bras tendu étaient tétanisés. Elle souffrait en silence, mais la douleur minait sa concentration et son courage sans relâche. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte des larmes commencèrent à tracer des sillons sur ses joues pâles. Elle était à bout. Tout cela ne servait à rien…

- « Assez maintenant ! » s'exclama soudain la voix d'Arion « vous ne voyez pas qu'elle n'y arrive pas et qu'elle n'en peut plus ! »

- « Silence ! » souffla Allen d'un air menaçant.

- « Non je ne me tairais pas ! Elle a besoin de repos ! » Fulmina-t-il en braquant un regard farouche à l'intention du chevalier.

- « ça va aller Arion, ne t'inquiète pas… » murmura Wayane.

- « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme… » commença Arion

- « Allen …fais le sortir. » l'interrompit Van sans élever la voix. « Laissez moi seul avec Hito…Wayane » dit-il doucement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « Surement pas ! » s'exclama Arion.

- « Fais ce qu'il dit Arion s'il te plait. » dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Arion lui adressa un regard amer, et elle détourna le sien, fuyant les reproches muets que son ami lui faisait.

- « Très bien … » dit-il dans un souffle avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Wayane poussa un soupir et relâcha son emprise sur le pendentif, laissant retomber son bras douloureux sur la table. Inutile qu'Arion assiste à sa douloureuse défaite…Elle entendit Allen quitter la pièce à son tour, la laissant seule avec Van.

- « Je n'y arrive pas …je suis vraiment navrée … » commença-t-elle d'une faible voix, les larmes menaçant de la submerger pour de bon.

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de les contenir.

Van prit son menton dans sa main pour relever son visage vers lui et l'obliger à le regarder. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans le regard insondable que lui adressait cet homme étrange, à la fois si effrayant et si mystérieux …

- « Je sais que c'est difficile Wayane … mais ne perd pas espoir je t'en conjure. Tu dois y croire. Tu dois croire en ton pouvoir. Je sais qu'il est en toi, et le pendentif le révèlera si tu t'ouvres à lui. N'ai pas peur. » dit-il doucement avant de retirer sa main.

- « Je n'ai pas peur … et j'aimerai y croire …mais j'ai beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces, je ne ressens rien…»

- « Tu dois faire le vide dans ton esprit, et te concentrer sur les pensées que je consacre à Merle…tu devrais être capable de la voir grâce au contact du foulard et aux souvenirs d'elle que j'évoque dans mon esprit… Notre lien est puissant, n'en doute pas.»

Un bref silence gêné s'installa, avant que Van ne reprenne d'une voix rauque:

- « Je suis vraiment navré de mettre un tel poids sur tes épaules, crois moi. Si je pouvais t'épargner tout ça je le ferais…Tu as besoin de repos, mais si tu veux bien nous réessayerons dès que possible. »

Il commença à se lever lentement, comme si le désespoir pesait concrètement sur ses épaules. Le temps était compté… Mue par un regain de détermination, Wayane s'empara du poigné de Van et lui intima silencieusement de se rasseoir. Il s'exécuta sans rien dire, braquant un regard interrogatif mais voilé sur elle.

- « Je peux continuer, ça va aller. Je veux réessayer. » dit-elle avec conviction.

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- « Oui … mais je crois que j'ai besoin de voir Merle dans mon esprit avant de la chercher. Nous pourrions commencer par nous concentrer là dessus …vous ne croyez pas ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- « Oui tu as probablement raison … je veux aller trop vite…j'oublie facilement que tu n'as aucun souvenir d'elle … » dit-il en cachant difficilement la peine que l'évocation de Merle semblait lui causer.

Ils joignirent leurs mains, emprisonnant au creux de leurs paumes, le précieux pendentif et le foulard soyeux. Van vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Leurs visages se faisaient face, se touchant presque. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle s'accélérer puis s'approfondir, faisant écho au sien. Elle ferma ses yeux et se concentra instinctivement sur Van plutôt que sur l'évocation d'une femme dont elle n'avait qu'une simple et vague description. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé ainsi, mais tout à coup une sorte de léger vertige s'empara d'elle. Elle eut la sensation de tomber dans le vide, la panique lui étreignant aussitôt le cœur, elle tenta de crier, de trouver un moyen de stopper sa chute …

- « HITOMI ! » s'écria une voix. « Hitomi tu m'entends ?! »

Elle reprit ses esprits, et brusquement la sensation de vertige se dissipa. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le visage inquiet de Van qui la tenait par les épaules.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? »

- « Je … » commença-t-elle puis tout à coup tel un flash d'une fraction de seconde, une image s'incrusta dans sa rétine.

C'était une jeune femme comme elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir jamais vu … elle possédait une longue queue comme un animal, ainsi que des oreilles de félin noyées dans une opulente chevelure rose clair. Sa peau était recouverte d'une fourrure aux couleurs chaudes, fauve et noir. Elle arborait un air mutin, mais son regard était tendre. Elle était vêtue d'une robe cintrée, jaune brodé d'or, qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et soulignait sa silhouette gracieuse …féline.

Abasourdie, Wayane exulta… Il s'agissait de Merle, elle en était intimement persuadée !

Le visage de Van réapparut aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. Les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, il la dévisageait avidement.

- « Tout va bien. » dit-elle précipitamment afin d'alléger au plus vite son angoisse pour elle.

- « Tu as perdu connaissance! Tu dois aller te reposer, je te demande pardon, je t'en ai trop demandé… »

- « Non ! J'ai réussi ! » s'exclama Wayane avec enthousiasme. « J'ai vu Merle ! »

Van la regarda un instant sans avoir l'air d'y croire, puis un faible sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, et son regard brillant ne parlait que d'espoir. Wayane ne voulait pas le décevoir.

- « Remettons nous au travail ! » dit-elle avec entrain, lasse mais plus déterminée que jamais.

Ils se réinstallèrent l'un en face de l'autre autour de la table. Wayane tendit sa main au dessus de la carte et fit pendre délicatement le pendentif. Van joignit sa main à la sienne et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant avant de fermer ses yeux afin de concentrer ses pensées sur l'être qu'il chérissait tant.

Wayane l'observa un instant, troublée par ce visage de guerrier, aux traits durs, qui pouvait se faire menaçant d'un simple regard, et pourtant exprimer autant d'angoisse à l'idée de perdre cette jeune femme, dévoilant l'impuissance qu'il tentait vainement de masquer au creux des ombres qui mangeaient son visage et tout son être semblait-il…Il portait assurément de lourds fardeaux, qu'elle avait à peine effleuré.

Wayane inspira profondément et ferma à son tour ses yeux…ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son esprit divaguer …

Une tache ardue l'attendait ….


	20. Chapter 18

Le vaisseau faisait cap à l'Ouest depuis la veille. Les lueurs irréelles de l'aube nouvelle avaient percées depuis longtemps l'horizon chargé de nuages clairs. Van perdait son regard dans la direction de la frêle silhouette qui se découpait au-delà des baies vitrées du poste de commandement, se sentant impuissant, supportant difficilement l'attente et le délai que le voyage impliquaient…

Après de longues heures, tard dans la nuit, Hitomi était finalement parvenue à localiser l'endroit où Merle devait se trouver. Après le soulagement de la savoir saine et sauve, vint la déconvenue en constatant à quel point les kidnappeurs étaient parvenue à prendre de l'avance… Car hélas, même en passant par-dessus les cimes il leur faudrait bien 2 jours pour rejoindre le lieu dévoilé par les pouvoirs de la jeune femme de la lune des illusions. Il y avait fort à parier que les captives allaient être déplacées bien avant l'arrivée de leurs secours.

Le prince dragon broyait du noir. Il ne voulait pas perdre la première piste concrète qu'il avait en main pour retrouver Merle, et il se demandait à quel moment il serait judicieux de faire à nouveau appel aux pouvoirs d'Hitomi …Wayane …il devait s'y faire mais il n'y parvenait pas. Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, il sentait sa gorge se nouer, retenant de peu un cri de désespoir et de frustration devant tant d'injustice.

Appuyé contre les parois de bois du poste de commandement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il observait d'un regard sombre cette jeune femme source de biens des tourments qui venaient s'ajouter à ceux agitant son esprit pour Merle et Fanélia son royaume.

Elle se tenait dehors contre la rambarde du poste avant, offrant ses longs cheveux aux vents frais et capricieux qui tournoyaient en tous sens, comme bondissants de cimes en cimes, et malmenant au passage l'étrange insecte que devenait l'énorme vaisseau dans ce monde aérien infini.

Van n'avait pu qu'imaginer ce que devenait l'Hitomi de ses souvenirs, et il était parvenu à se convaincre qu'il avait immanquablement idéalisé la jeune femme ainsi que l'amour qu'ils partageaient autrefois. Un amour de jeunesse était nécessairement immature songeait-il parfois. La femme qui habitait ses rêves depuis de si longues années se tenait désormais devant lui, bien réelle et tangible, mais toujours aussi inaccessible … L'éclat de ses yeux et de son sourire s'était terni, voilé par la perte de précieux souvenirs qu'ils partageaient et chérissaient chacun à leur manière depuis leur séparation. Une véritable amputation de l'âme… Et pourtant …malgré la mélancolie qui débordait de ses yeux émeraude limpides, malgré la souffrance évidente de ne pas cerner parfaitement qui elle était, malgré le nouveau rôle qu'elle incarnait, elle restait Son Hitomi aux yeux de Van.

Elle avait la même façon de parler et de se mouvoir, avec peut-être une grâce et un calme supplémentaire liés à l'épanouissement de sa féminité. En 6 longues années sur la lune des illusions elle avait eu le temps de murir. Elle avait toujours le cœur débordant de générosité, cette impulsivité à venir en aide même à des étrangers… cette même candeur désormais emprunte de la tristesse et de la sagesse que sa nouvelle fonction lui avait imposé…c'était Hitomi sans être Hitomi. C'était d'autant plus troublant et perturbant pour Van.

Elle semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées, le regard ébloui par le panorama qui s'offrait à eux. Les cimes acérées des monts d'écaille, habillées de leur écharpe de nuages, donnaient au paysage l'aspect du monde originel de Gaïa qu'on aurait pu croire révolu…disparu au même titre que le peuple Atlante qui l'avait créé. Pourtant dans ces montagnes isolées et inhospitalières pour l'homme, l'aura du peuple maudit et de leurs terribles pouvoirs semblait susceptible de renaitre de ses cendres…

Le regard de Van s'assombrit… Pourquoi de simples brigands iraient s'aventurer si loin dans ces montagnes quasi inaccessibles, surtout en ayant pour fardeaux des dizaines de jeunes femmes captives ? Allen et lui n'avait pu éclaircir ce point. Cette région perdue du monde de Gaïa était certes un excellent moyen de se faire oublier et de fuir les autorités pour tout ce que ce jeune monde portait de hors la loi, mais dans quel but y amener autant de captives ? la destination des ports libres dans le but de s'enrichir en en faisant des esclaves semblait de moins en moins plausible… il existait des chemins plus faciles et plus sûrs pour une telle entreprise.

Il fut tirer de ses sombres pensées par le sourire qu'Hitomi venait d'adresser à cet Arion qui la suivait comme son garde du corps. La mâchoire de Van se crispa. Elle semblait plus naturelle et heureuse en présence du jeune villageois, comme si sa nouvelle vie comblait petit à petit le vide laissé par ses souvenirs évanouis...Appartenir au passé sans même pouvoir en gouter la nostalgie minait Van au plus profond de son être.

Il n'avait aucun droit sur Hitomi… mais cet Arion non plus ! Les regards noirs des 2 hommes se croisèrent brièvement, et la tension devint tangible fugacement… Puis Arion reprit sa conversation avec Hitomi, sans que Van puisse saisir un mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Le jeune villageois posait à nouveau un regard tendre et soucieux sur son illégitime protégée… Blessé, Van préféra se détourner, et il s'apprêtait à quitter le poste de commandement lorsqu'Allen surgit brusquement et se planta sur son passage.

- « Tu renonces bien vite pour un prince dragon prétendument si courageux … » souffla Allen d'un regard plein de défis.

Gadès qui tenait la barre non loin de là jeta un regard dans leur direction en laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude, démenti par un léger sourire en coin…

- « et c'est reparti … » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Allen fit naitre un sourire identique sur ses lèvres, ce qui eut l'effet escompté : le regard de Van s'assombrit. Ce dernier ne goutait jamais à ce genre de jeu…

- « Je me passerai volontiers de tes commentaires Allen … » murmura Van d'un ton menaçant.

- « Je voulais seulement faire des remarques constructives … tes hésitations et autres sombres tergiversations s'interposent à nouveau entre elle et toi …Or tu as un temps limité cette fois ci … » déclara Allen, sans prendre de gant en faisant allusion aux déboires sentimentaux qui avaient jalonnés le précédent séjour d'Hitomi sur Gaïa et dont le chevalier était en grande partie responsable.

- « C'est peut-être parce que moi je lui ai laissé la liberté de choisir qu'elle est finalement venue à moi ! » cracha Van, piqué au vif.

- « et qu'elle est repartie chez elle au final ! » répliqua le chevalier par réflexe.

Le regard d'Allen s'assombrit à son tour tandis que le visage de Van se fermait brusquement, englouti à nouveau par des ombres qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait effacer. Allen regrettait déjà ses paroles qui agissaient comme une lame aiguisée plantée dans une plaie ancienne mal cicatrisée. Il s'était inévitablement senti visé par cette accusation indirecte de son comportement sur-protecteur envers Hitomi à l'époque où la guerre contre l'empire de Zaïbacher faisait rage. Mais l'ex chevalier céleste, dont la réputation de bretteur et de séducteur hors pair avait longtemps été presque légendaire, était désormais le bras droit d'un jeune roi plein de fougue, animé par un désespoir croissant … C'est avec ces considérations à l'esprit qu'Allen reprit son sang froid et tenta de désamorcer la colère de son souverain.

- « Quoi qu'il en soit tu dois repartir de zéro avec elle, et ce n'est pas en l'évitant ou en l'observant de loin que tu parviendras à faire renaitre votre amour … » dit-il en laissant le ton de sa compassion adoucir ces propos difficiles à entendre pour Van.

Le prince dragon ne répondit rien et se contenta d'adresser un regard amer à son compagnon d'arme avant de disparaître sur la passerelle qui menait au cœur de la forteresse volante.


	21. Chapter 19

**_Salut aux fidèles d'escaflowne ! petit chapitre histoire de connaitre un peu mieux notre brave Arion avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses ! j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'impression que les choses n'avancent pas ! moi c'est un peu mon sentiment parfois quand une scène très courte dans ma tête me demande autant de paragraphes !_ _en bref bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! ^_^_**

- « Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à ces étrangers aussi facilement Wayane ! » s'exclamait Arion pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué à bord de la forteresse volante.

Wayane l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, perdue dans ses pensées, le nez collé à l'étroite fenêtre de sa cabine exigüe.

Ne se lassant pas des paysages qui défilaient sous leurs pieds, contrairement à Arion, elle embrassait l'horizon aussi souvent que possible en attendant d'arriver à leur mystérieuse destination, guidés par le pouvoir de la déesse ailée qu'elle hébergeait en son sein.

Arion considéra avec découragement le silence éloquent de son amie. Wayane semblait de plus en plus distante… le vide de ses souvenirs semblait la faire souffrir davantage qu'auparavant et il était évident que l'ampleur des nouveaux pouvoirs qu'elle se découvrait l'effrayait et la déconcertait. Lui-même ne voyait pas d'un bon œil que Wayane fasse appel à de tels pouvoirs, en particulier sous le contrôle qu'exerçait ce Van. Même s'il essayait de se convaincre que la déesse ailée guidait leurs pas, il redoutait que des forces obscures soient à l'œuvre et que leur principal instigateur soit ce guerrier qu'il cernait si difficilement.

Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait d'épier Wayane, et de poser sur elle ce regard étrange.

Il soupira bruyamment dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de sa protégée.

- « Wayane … tu m'écoutes ? »

- « Bien sur Arion je ne fais que ça » répliqua-t-elle en lui adressant un regard patient et un faible sourire, « et je comprends parfaitement ta réserve… Mais je t'assures que nous n'avons rien à craindre de ces gens. Nous serons d'ailleurs peut-être dès ce soir sur le chemin du retour ! » ajouta-t-elle pleine d'espoir pour la délivrance des captives.

Si Wayane avait vu juste, et Arion n'en doutait pas, ils arriveraient vers la fin de l'après midi au lieu de leur captivité. Evidemment rien n'empêchait que les malfaiteurs aient changé de planque depuis le moment où Wayane les avait localisé. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ses espoirs, et surtout il priait comme elle pour que cette histoire se termine au plus tôt afin qu'ils regagnent tous les 2 le village de Ryoga. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce vaisseaux et de ses occupants ! Le dénommé Gadès n'avait pas mis longtemps à lui mettre la main dessus pour l'obliger à participer aux divers taches qui animaient le vaisseaux jour et nuit. Arion était persuadé que c'était pour l'éloigner intentionnellement de Wayane…

- « Et si les femmes ne sont pas à l'endroit où tu les as vu, que feront nous ? » s'enquit-il sur la défensive.

- « Ce que j'ai promis… je chercherais à nouveau Merle la jeune femme chat, et nous nous lancerons à leur poursuite ! » dit-elle distraitement.

- « ça pourrait ne jamais finir Wayane ! Tout cela ne nous regarde pas ! tu les as mis dans la bonne direction, maintenant nous devrions rentrer chez nous. »

- « Comment Arion ? tu veux être débarqué au milieu de nulle part dans ces montagnes sauvages ? Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de faire demi tour maintenant ! »

Arion savait bien qu'ils étaient coincés … mais il espérait entendre dans la bouche de Wayane que leur village lui manquait… Pas une seule fois elle n'avait fait allusion à Oga chan ou à aucun des villageois qui l'attendaient avec anxiété dans leur vallée isolée de Sarosca. C'était leur prêtresse … c'était son amie … il la dévisagea longuement en silence tandis qu'elle replongeait dans sa mélancolique contemplation des nuages et des cimes abruptes qui en émergeaient.

Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et les larmes menacer de couler devant la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à exprimer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Les prêtresse de la déesse ailée semblaient intouchables … Oga lui avait déjà donné un avertissement … ne tombe pas amoureux de cette femme là lui avait-elle recommandé …mais on ne commande pas l'amour et Oga le savait parfaitement.

Ses pouvoirs la maintenait comme sur un fil tendu entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants, la rendant si difficilement abordable pour la plupart des villageois. Lui avait su s'en faire une amie, mais il ne parvenait pas à franchir les trop nombreuses murailles qu'elle avait dressé autour d'elle. C'était une fatalité cruelle…et malgré ses prières le problème semblait inextricable. La déesse ailée était bien au-delà de ces considérations et tourments humains…elle faisait régner l'équilibre entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, entre les forces de la nature et le potentiel des hommes, entre les Cieux et la Terre … Elle était mère de toutes les créatures et donc d'aucune en particulier… peu lui importait les prières du jeune homme dont le cœur meurtri était chaque jour soumis à rude épreuve.

Et comme la déesse ailée, Wayane ne soupçonnait pas les tourments qu'il subissait en la côtoyant ainsi.

Mais le plus douloureux était de la surprendre en train de s'ouvrir à ces étrangers …elle semblait attirée par eux, cherchant des réponses, des indices, probablement dans l'espoir de ranimer sa mémoire. Lorsqu'elle ne rêvassait pas, elle discutait souvent avec les membres de l'équipage, plus facilement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec la plupart des villageois de Ryoga. Ici elle n'était plus l'incarnation pesante de la déesse ailée, elle semblait plus libre. Il l'avait même surpris une fois en tête à tête avec ce maudit Van, discutant tranquillement de sujets qu'elle n'avait pas voulu aborder avec lui lorsqu'il l'en avait prié innocemment.

Arion reporta son attention sur la jeune femme à l'esprit toujours perdu dans les nuages. Son cœur se serra devant la douceur de ses traits, et la mélancolie de son regard émeraude. A la voir si calme et pensive, on ne soupçonnait pas à quel point elle pouvait être têtue !

Il serra les poings et se détourna lentement, se jurant de tout faire pour la protéger de l'influence des étrangers et la ramener dans le giron de ceux qui l'aimait vraiment.


	22. Chapter 20

Van serrait compulsivement la garde de son épée devant le paysage qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Plus sombre que jamais, le destin semblait prendre un terrible tournant… impossible de se méprendre sur l'origine de ces ruines…

En fin de soirée la veille, ils avaient enfin atteint la destination qu'Hitomi avait désigné grâce au pendentif atlante dont elle seule pouvait exploiter le pouvoir maudit. Van s'était efforcé de ne pas nourrir de trop grands espoirs qu'en à la présence de Merle et des autres captives…pourtant la désillusion était déchirante.

Les lieux avaient cependant été désertés récemment, des traces de feu de camp en témoignaient, ils étaient donc sur la bonne piste, pour la première fois depuis la disparition de la jeune femme-chat.

Mais ce que Van contemplait d'un regard dur et inquiet à la lueur de l'aube, ruinait le peu de courage qu'il trouvait dans l'espoir de pouvoir toucher au but.

C'était impossible … impossible qu'il n'y ait pas un lien…

La mâchoire crispée, le visage fermé pour tenter de contenir la panique qui menaçait de lui faire perdre pied, Van était submergé par un terrible et sinistre pressentiment.

La crête sur laquelle leur vaisseau s'était amarrée était très étroite, pourtant, comme suspendu dans le vide entre les aiguilles rocheuses acérées qui la cernait, les vestiges d'une cité se dressait sur d'innombrables et ingénieuses terrasses, sculptant la montagne, permettant de gagner du terrain entre Ciel et Terre.

Il ne restait que des ruines éparses, probablement élimées par les intempéries depuis des siècles, et pourtant on mesurait sans mal l'extraordinaire exploit de pouvoir ainsi assoir une cité sur les sommets.

Une pelouse rase, battue par les vents, adoucissait les angles des terrasses et des prestigieux vestiges…ici reposait une colonne démesurée, là un mur d'enceinte épais qui avait résister au passage implacable du temps, ou ici encore les traits érodés du visage d'une statue dont on devinait encore la finesse et la beauté. C'était irréel de trouver pareils vestiges dans ce lieu grandiose et hostile, comme flottant sur les nuages, protégé par les murailles naturelles que formait la chaine des montagnes d'écailles. Ce tombeau longtemps inaccessible était le témoin d'une civilisation déchue qui avait emporté avec elle bien de lourds secrets…

Au sommet de la crête, à l'aplomb du vide, se dressaient encore quelques pans de murs d'un édifice vraisemblablement plus imposant que tout ce qui s'était élevé dans cette antique cité. Le bâtiment, très certainement un temple, dominait la ville fantôme, encore nimbé de son aura de suprématie malgré les ravages du temps ou de la guerre.

C'est au centre de ces vestiges que Van avait découvert des glyphes gravés dans la pierre…c'est au cœur de ces ruines que Van avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la cité perdue.

Tiré de ses sombres pensées, le prince dragon sentit une présence dans son dos. Allen s'avança à sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et le regard tourné vers les ruines en contrebas. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants en silence, comme s'ils appréciaient la spectaculaire vue qui s'offrait à eux. Pourtant Allen arborait un visage aussi grave que celui de Van. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, le roi de Fanélia finit par prendre la parole :

- « ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence … » souffla-t-il avec précaution, comme si ses mots pouvait donner corps à la glaçante réalité.

- « Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que les derniers vestiges du peuple Atlante étaient cantonnés à la vallée des illusions … » répondit Allen dans un murmure, cherchant à contenir son inquiétude grandissante.

Van ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. La seule explication était que ce site difficilement accessible et loin de toutes routes commerciales avait préservé le secret de l'emplacement de cette cité Atlante…excepté pour les ravisseurs…

- « Tu es certain de ne pas faire erreur ? » relança Allen.

- « Suis moi. »

Van s'arracha à la contemplation des ruines, et se dirigea vers l'extrémité Nord des vestiges de ce qu'il supposait être un temple. Il s'arrêta devant une sorte de grande alcôve qui persistait dans les restes des murs d'enceinte du bâtiment. Et dans cette niche étroite désormais à ciel ouvert, trônait une tablette dont la hauteur dépassait celle d'un homme.

Elle était d'un noir intense et brillant…la pâle lueur du jour naissant lui donnait cependant d'inquiétants reflets. Elle avait beau être soumis aux intempéries, aucune érosion n'était décelable, pas plus qu'une quelconque trace de lichen ou de mousse qui envahissaient la pierre partout ailleurs.

Sa surface étincelante était en partie gravée de glyphes étranges et pourtant si familiers à Van. Allen lui aussi ne put que constater la troublante vérité. Il s'agissait bien d'une relique du peuple maudit…il s'était suffisamment penché sur ce qui restait des travaux d'Ispano, le créateur d'Escaflowne, pour en être convaincu.

Face à cette évidence, l'enlèvement de Merle pouvait soudain prendre un tout autre sens … tout comme le retour d'Hitomi sur Gaïa…

Sans quitter des yeux la tablette, Van dit tout bas, la voix pleine d'amertume :

- « Va la chercher s'il te plait… »

Allen n'exprima pas ses craintes, c'était inutile…ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient éclaircir cette sombre histoire et avoir une chance de retrouver Merle. Si les ravisseurs avait un lien avec le peuple Atlante et sa maudite magie, les enjeux dépassaient de loin le sauvetage de quelques femmes, aussi précieuses fussent-elles pour eux.

Et Hitomi se trouvait à nouveau être la clef d'événements dont il ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'ampleur. Le destin de Gaïa était-il à nouveau en jeu ?

Tout comme Van, Allen redoutait d'obtenir la réponse à cette question.

Van ne quitta pas des yeux l'étrange tablette gravée jusqu'à ce que Gadès se présente avec Hitomi à ses côtés. La jeune femme étant seule, Van imaginait sans mal que Gadès avait dû finement ruser pour éloigner son « garde du corps ».

Elle avait revêtu le manteau d'un des hommes de l'équipage pour résister au vent glacial qui soufflait sans discontinuer sur la crête. Trop grand pour elle, elle n'en paraissait que plus frêle et fragile. Pourtant son regard était déterminé.

- « Tu peux nous laisser Gadès merci … » dit Van sans quitter des yeux sa protégée.

Comme il n'ajoutait rien, et surement pour se soustraire à son regard insistant, Hitomi observa le paysage sans parvenir à cacher son admiration pour ce lieu atypique et sauvage, pâle reflet de ce qu'avait dû être la grandeur de la cité Atlante à son apogée.

Spontanément, Van s'empara de la main de la jeune femme pour l'entrainer au pied de l'obscure monolithe. Elle se laissa guider en silence, visiblement consciente que quelque chose de grave se jouait en ces lieux, au-delà de la déception de savoir Merle à nouveau hors de portée. Ils se mirent ainsi un peu à l'abris des bourrasques.

De ses mains fines, elle rabattit quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, puis s'adressant doucement à lui, elle dit :

- « Je suis navrée Van que Merle ne soit plus ici. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour déterminer à nouveau où elle se trouve… »

Van la regarda intensément, conscient qu'il allait à nouveau devoir impliquer la jeune femme dans une histoire dont la menace était à peine voilée. Il inspira profondément et reporta son attention vers la tablette gravée avant de prendre la parole.

- « Les choses se sont un peu compliquées …Wayane. »

- « Van …tu me fais mal … » dit-elle en essayant de libérer sa main de la sienne.

- « Pardon… » souffla-t-il en desserrant précipitamment son étreinte.

Un peu embarrassé, il tenta de rassembler ses esprit. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer…

- « Wayane, je t'ai fais venir ici car ce lieu est très particulier, et qu'il a très probablement un lien avec l'enlèvement de Merle et des autres captives, même si pour le moment je ne suis pas en mesure de le cerner. »

Van fit une pause, et s'assura qu'il avait toute l'attention de la jeune femme. Ses grands yeux verts étaient braqués sur lui, inquiets et interrogatifs.

- « Ce n'est pas évident de te parler de tout cela étant donné que tu as perdu la mémoire…et aussi parce que je pensais que ça ne referait plus jamais surface. » Il soupira et se lança. « Ce que tu vois tout autour de nous ce sont les vestiges d'une cité qui fut autrefois habités par un peuple qui a disparu de Gaïa il y a bien longtemps. Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer dans les détails hélas, mais sache que cette civilisation était très puissante, et détenaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires qui lui ont permis de créer Gaïa tout entière, et qui les ont également mené à leur perte. Il reste encore des lambeaux de ce pouvoir … ils ont même en grande partie été à l'origine de la terrible Guerre dans laquelle tu as été impliquée la dernière fois que tu es venu dans notre monde. Le pendentif qui nous a servi à localiser Merle et trouver cet endroit est également un vestige de cette civilisation. »

A la mention du pendentif, Van surprit une appréhension dans le regard d'Hitomi. Il s'interrompit un instant, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Puis il reprit doucement :

- « Les Atlantes, c'est leur nom, avaient le pouvoir de modifier le destin. Nous ne pensions pas qu'il restait un tel témoignage de leur puissance en dehors d'une vallée secrète, la vallée des illusions, dont l'accès est bien gardé, à l'abris de ceux qui voudrait faire mauvais usage des connaissances de ce peuple qu'on dit souvent maudit. Mais ces ruines sont bel et bien des vestiges Atlante, et que les ravisseurs de Merle aient connaissance de cet endroit ne présage rien de bon. »

- « Tu dis que ce peuple a disparu de Gaïa, y a-t-il vraiment ici quelque chose que pourrait exploiter des gens malintentionnés ? n'est-ce pas un simple hasard s'ils ont établi leur camp dans cet endroit ? »

Une partie de l'esprit de Van releva que pour la première fois Hitomi acceptait de le tutoyer. C'était troublant, car il oubliait d'autant plus facilement que désormais elle se nommait Wayane, et était la Voix des Morts d'un village presque aussi perdu que cette cité fantôme.

- « Hélas quand on touche au pouvoir Atlante, crois moi rien n'est jamais dû au hasard…Il y a un lien avec moi et …très certainement avec toi également. » reprit-il d'un air sombre.

- « Je ne comprend pas Van …est-ce en rapport avec le fait que je peux utiliser les pouvoirs du pendentif ? »

- « Oui en quelque sorte… »

- « Et quel lien y a-t-il avec toi ? Si rien n'est dû au hasard…pourquoi a-t-on enlevé Merle en particulier ? »

- « Je suis … je suis un descendant direct de ce peuple, et comme toi une part de leur antique pouvoir coule dans mes veines. » avoua-t-il avec difficulté.

Visiblement bouleversée Hitomi resta un instant sans voix, puis elle reprit craintivement.

- « Est-ce le peuple maudit dont parlait Oga chan ? »

- « Oui »

- « Suis-je une descendante de ce peuple également ? » s'enquit-elle effrayée.

- « Non, la source de ton pouvoir vient d'ailleurs »

- « En quoi es-tu porteur d'une malédiction ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Van n'avait pas de mot pour expliquer ce que les gens voyaient souvent en lui au-delà du souverain de Fanélia désormais respecté dans tout Gaïa.

Il avait déjà affronté le jugement d'Hitomi dans le passé, et elle l'avait accepté comme il était …serait-ce la même chose aujourd'hui ? pourquoi était-il si douloureux de se révéler à nouveau à la femme qu'il aimait mais qui ne subsistait que dans ses souvenirs ?

Van s'éloigna légèrement de la jeune femme. Le visage fermé, il laissa le vent rabattre les longues mèches de ses cheveux ébènes sur ses yeux, le dissimulant au regard du fantôme de sa bien aimée. Il retira lentement la veste de couleur fauve qu'il portait, puis il déboutonna sa chemise noire, tout en fuyant le regard perplexe et inquiet d'Hitomi.

Une fois torse nu, il gonfla ses poumons de l'air glacial, espérant que la morsure du froid lui faciliterait la tache en le distrayant de son tourment.

Enfin, presque sans y penser, il laissa ses ailes immaculées se déployer dans son dos, preuve vivante de l'héritage du peuple Atlante que sa chère mère lui avait légué. C'était un fardeau parfois, mais pas une malédiction à ses yeux… en cet instant pourtant il aurait donné cher pour ne pas se soumettre ainsi au regard de Wayane.

Il n'avait pas oser la regarder, et comme après un instant d'éternité elle ne disait toujours rien, il se risqua à se confronter à l'expression probablement terrifiée de son visage.

Lorsqu'il braqua ses yeux sur elle, elle s'était rapprochée et tendait une main vers ses ailes. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée, mais plutôt…subjuguée.

Elle effleura du bout de ses doigts les plumes soyeuses qui permettaient à Van de prendre son envol à l'instar d'Escaflowne avec ses ailes de toile.

Mais la véritable délivrance de Van vint lorsqu'elle murmura comme pour elle seule :

- « Comment peut-on considérer ça comme une malédiction ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

- « Parce que c'est le symbole du peuple Atlante…le symbole de la folie causée par leur pouvoir de réaliser tous les vœux… » répondit Van dans un souffle.

Hitomi le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit faiblement.

- « Je ne suis pas de ce monde à plus d'un titre vraisemblablement, car tout cela me dépasse… pour moi ces ailes sont magnifiques, et je t'envie de pouvoir t'élancer dans les cieux aussi libre qu'un oiseau… »

Van se retint à temps de lui dire qu'ils avaient déjà partager ensemble l'espace infini du ciel, et qu'il était prêt à recommencer quand elle le désirerait. Pour l'heure, ces espoirs futiles et douloureux ne faisaient que le torturer, et détournait son attention du problème le plus urgent.

- « Hitomi…je veux dire.. Wayane… Si ces hommes ont un lien avec ces ruines Atlantes, alors il est fort possible que Merle ait été enlevée dans le but de m'attirer ici… et ton retour sur Gaïa est peut-être également de leur fait… tout comme ta perte de mémoire qui sait… En tous les cas s'ils ont vraiment accès au pouvoir Atlante, alors la menace est bien plus grande que je ne l'imaginais. T'impliquer davantage dans cette histoire peut se révéler très dangereux pour toi et ton ami… » déclara-t-il avec difficulté.

Van peinait à demander à nouveau l'aide de la jeune femme.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Van …même si je ne comprend pas tout, et que je ne mesure pas vraiment quel danger nous guette, je sais que si je peux t'être d'une quelconque utilité je t'aiderais !... » dit-elle avec détermination.

- « Merci… »

- « Quant à Arion, s'il est possible de le maintenir à l'écart le plus possible, cela me rassurerait… »

Van ne se ferait pas prier pour accéder à sa demande…

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, et une étincelle d'espoir alluma le regard de Van face à la résolution de la jeune femme.

- « Il faudra localiser à nouveau Merle bien sûr, mais avant cela j'aimerai que tu essaies de lire ce qui est inscrit ici, en te servant du pendentif. » reprit-il.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il retira de son cou le pendentif, et le lui tendit.

Elle s'en empara et jeta un regard dubitatif à l'impressionnant monolithe.

- « Je suis incapable de lire cette écriture Van, je ne l'ai même jamais vu dans les parchemins que détient Oga chan… » dit-elle attristée.

- « Pourtant autrefois tu as été capable de les déchiffrer… utilise le pouvoir du pendentif, c'est peut-être important pour nous aider à comprendre ce qui nous attend… »

Désormais habituée à se découvrir des aptitudes hors du commun, Hitomi entreprit aussitôt de faire osciller devant elle le pendentif au bout de sa chaine, tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur les innombrables glyphes qui couvraient la surface lisse et sombre de la tablette.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Wayane parvienne à comprendre le sens de ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses signes étranges et complexes. Elle ne baissait cependant pas les bras, sachant que sa persévérance finirait peut-être par payer, comme pour la localisation de Merle à travers les pensées de Van.

Ce dernier avait fait disparaître ses ailes et avait enfilé sa veste pour se protéger des assauts du vent. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart, le regard perdu vers les vertigineux sommets qui les cernaient de toute part, mais régulièrement il jetait un œil sur sa protégée, soucieux de ne pas troubler sa concentration.

Wayane laissa un instant son regard balayer le ciel sans nuage où le soleil avait fait son apparition depuis un moment… Il était urgent de pouvoir se remettre à la poursuite de Merle…elle essaya à nouveau de se concentrer sur les gravures, mais rapidement son esprit divagua à nouveau, et s'attarda sur l'image de Van muni de ses ailes. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un tel être de ses propres yeux… on aurait dit le fils de la déesse ailée elle-même ! Evidemment ces mystères autour du peuple Atlante l'effrayaient, surtout après les mises en garde d'Oga chan… mais si elle avait un lien avec tout cela, tenter de les éclaircir l'aiderait peut-être à comprendre qui elle était.

Se morigénant intérieurement pour son manque d'attention, elle se força à parcourir à nouveau du regard les lignes de glyphe toujours aussi incompréhensibles. Elle ne s'y prenait probablement pas de la bonne façon. Peut-être ne se focalisait-elle pas sur la bonne chose, comme pour Merle ! Mue par son instinct, elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur les oscillations du pendentifs qu'elle sentait du bout de ses doigts qui tenaient la chaine.

Après un temps indéfinissable, elle eut soudain une brève vision de la tablette …trop brève pour qu'elle puisse lire les glyphes, mais elle se concentra de tout son être pour faire renaitre cette apparition fugitive.

Tout à coup, les yeux toujours clos, elle vit les lignes d'écriture sophistiquée défiler dans son esprit, et sans effort elle put en saisir le sens.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le monde réel pour constater que Van la soutenait. Il la dévisagea sans un mot, l'inquiétude et l'espoir se disputant l'intensité de son regard.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire rassurant, et se redressa doucement. Puis elle posa une main tremblante sur la tablette. Alors elle récita à haute voix ce que lui avait livré le pouvoir Atlante, non sans laisser la peur voilée son regard :

« Que vive la resplendissante cité de Scilaëlle.

Que sa gloire rayonne par-delà les cimes acérées pour étendre la lumière de sa prospérité et de sa sagesse aux confins de Gaïa,

Car ici règne la Prêtresse du Destin,

Celle qui guide les âmes sur le chemin de la vie éternelle,

Celle par qui les morts s'expriment, veillent et ordonnent, prodiguant leur sagesse afin que l'équilibre soit préservé sur Gaïa, loin du chaos de l'astre originel.

Sa parole a force de loi et quiconque la trahie encoure la terrible sentence de voir son destin maudit et finalement anéanti.

Par le pouvoir des visions qui lui sont conférées, Celle qui manipule les fils de la destinée est la protectrice de Scilaëlle, celle de toutes les formes de vie, et celle des morts qui parlent par ses lèvres.

Que tous ceux qui se présentent devant elle courbe l'échine, innocents, victimes ou coupables, car seule la Prêtresse du Destin peut clamer l'implacable vérité et sauver nos âmes.

Prosternez vous et priez pour que son règne dure à jamais.

Ainsi la Voix des Morts scelle le sort du monde. » …


	23. Chapter 21

Wayane se laissa entraîner dans un autre couloir étroit. Ils étaient tous si semblables à bord du vaisseau qu'il était aisé de se perdre irrémédiablement.

Arion serrait étroitement sa main dans la sienne, la guidant dans ce dédale qu'il semblait déjà maîtriser sans peine. Le dénommé Gadès l'avait enrôlé dans diverses taches pour le tenir occupé et le faire participer à la vie du vaisseau.

Arion n'avait jamais semblé emballé par cette idée, pour ne pas dire qu'il nourrissait un sérieux ressentiment, malgré la curiosité qu'il devait sans doute éprouver à découvrir pareille machine volante ! Au village, c'était toujours à lui qu'on faisait appel pour réparer ou bricoler le peu de choses qui servaient au quotidien des habitants de Ryoga. Il faisait des merveilles de ses dix doigts…

Wayane fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsqu'Arion s'arrêta brutalement devant elle, et qu'elle manqua le percuter, emportée dans son élan. Il se retourna et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour lui signifier de garder le silence.

Tous ces mystères inquiétaient un peu Wayane.

Elle avait eu beaucoup moins de difficulté que la première fois à retrouver la trace de Merle, au grand soulagement de Van qui savait que son amie était vivante. Elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir le rassurer au moins sur ce point.

Le vaisseau avait donc repris sa route, lourd des énigmes troublantes que posait la cité en ruine.

Arion était venu la trouver dans sa cabine peu après leur décollage, son visage arborant un air dur et sombre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il lui avait simplement demandé de lui faire confiance et de le suivre discrètement car il avait une affaire grave à lui révéler. Son exploration de la forteresse volante pendant que la majorité de l'équipage ratissait les ruines Atlante lui avait permis de découvrir quelque chose qui visiblement le bouleversait.

Cachés dans la pénombre, les jeunes gens virent passer un homme d'équipage pressé. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Arion entraîna son amie dans un escalier chichement éclairé par une lampe à huile suspendue à la cloison composée de latte de bois sombre, guère chaleureux contrairement au bois clair qu'on retrouvait dans les pièces à vivre du bâtiment.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, il s'arrêta sur le seuil d'un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle.

Il resta un instant sans bouger, son visage si prêt du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et saccadé au creux de son épaule. Comme il ne parlait toujours pas, un troublant malaise naquit entre eux.

Wayane réalisa soudain qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Au moment où elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il fut parcouru d'un frisson et murmura tout bas :

- « Un peu plus loin dans ce couloir, il y a quelqu'un en poste dans une cabine pour garder … pour garder une pièce située tout au bout. Je vais détourner son attention afin que tu puisses aller jusqu'à cette cellule en toute discrétion. Tu verras une lourde porte fermée à l'aide d'une barre métallique. Tu pourras alors ouvrir une petite trappe qui permet de voir à l'intérieur de la cellule. Utilise la lampe qui se trouve sur la petite étagère à côté de l'ouverture pour y voir correctement. »

- « Arion …qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce ? pourquoi fais-tu tant de mystères ? » s'enquit Wayane du bout des lèvres.

Arion braqua sur elle son regard devenu sauvage dans la pénombre de l'escalier. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis collant presque ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Wayane, il murmura à nouveau.

- « Je ne parviens pas à te convaincre avec des mots que les intentions de nos hôtes sont malhonnêtes et dangereuses … tu m'obliges donc à te montrer ce genre de preuves…je suis désolé. »

Depuis le début de cette aventure il pestait et se montrait méfiant à l'égard de ces étrangers que Wayane ne considérait déjà plus vraiment comme tel. Mais jusqu'à présent elle y voyait davantage une sorte de surprotection à son égard, et l'inquiétude mal dissimulée de quitter pour la première fois la vallée de Sarosca.

Désormais ces enfantillages semblaient bien loin… Son regard dur et déterminé, ses sourcils sans arrêt froncés sur son large front en disaient long sur les bouleversements qui étaient intervenus depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé seul sur le vaisseau pour rejoindre Van au sein des ruines de la cité Atlante.

Wayane resta muette, retenant de vaines protestations et prenant son courage à 2 mains, elle suivit Arion qui se glissa vivement dans le couloir sans attendre son consentement explicite.

Elle resta légèrement en retrait lorsque le jeune homme se présenta à l'homme de garde dans la cabine qu'on devinait exigu. Arion entama rapidement la conversation sur un ton jovial qui tranchait singulièrement avec la mine sinistre qu'il avait quelques instants auparavant.

L'homme en poste répondit avec entrain et semblait visiblement ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Se glissant le plus possible dans l'ombre, Wayane passa vivement devant l'entrée de la cabine, dissimulée par la silhouette de son complice. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée de fureter dans des endroits où vraisemblablement sa présence n'était pas désirée.

Elle avait l'impression de trahir la confiance de Van.

Pourtant la curiosité était plus forte.

Elle devait découvrir ce qui avait bouleversé Arion au point qu'il passe de la méfiance à … la haine… oui…. la colère et la haine… c'est ce qu'elle avait surpris dans son regard.

Peut-être serait-elle en mesure de le rassurer une fois qu'elle aurait découvert ce qui semblait être si grave aux yeux de jeune villageois ?

Avançant prudemment vers le fond du couloir, Hitomi distingua bientôt la porte barricadée de fer, grâce à la faible lumière de l'unique lampe disposée à proximité. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant, mesurant l'étrange situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais seul le bruit étouffé de la conversation qu'entretenait Arion lui parvenait.

Lentement, elle s'empara de la petite lampe à huile et la leva à hauteur de son visage.

Comme l'avait indiqué Arion, la porte était munie en son centre d'une mince ouverture fermée par un clapet qu'on pouvait faire glisser dans une ornière. Ainsi pouvait-on voir ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce sans avoir à ouvrir la lourde porte.

De plus en plus inquiète et à la fois curieuse, Wayane fit doucement glisser la petite trappe, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

La fente s'ouvrit sur une obscurité presque complète. Hésitante et soudain effrayée sans réelle justification, elle déglutit, la gorge serrée, et approcha son visage de l'ouverture.

Dans un premier temps elle ne distingua rien.

Le seul éclairage de la pièce provenait de la lumière de la lampe qui filtrait à travers les jours de la porte, et par la fente qu'elle avait ouverte. Petit à petit sa vue s'adapta à la pénombre ambiante, et elle pu discerner les contours de la pièce, guère plus large que l'étroit couloir qui y menait.

Tout à coup, déchirant le silence malgré sa faible intensité, un gémissement pitoyable s'éleva des ombres, faisant manquer un battement à son cœur.

Elle s'écarta instinctivement de la porte et se figea, dans l'attente de la confirmation qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé cette plainte.

Alors un râle de douleur, plus intense, se fit à nouveau entendre. Remise de sa surprise, Wayane se précipita vers la porte pour regarder à nouveau à l'intérieur de la cellule. Quelqu'un souffrait là dedans, c'était indéniable.

Cette fois ci, ses yeux percèrent les ténèbres et distinguèrent nettement la silhouette d'un homme allongé sur une étroite paillasse qui occupait presque toute la largeur de la pièce. Orientant la lampe autant qu'elle pouvait, elle parvint à faire reculer un peu plus les ombres qui cernaient l'individu.

Ce qu'elle découvrit à la lueur chaude de la modeste lampe fit naître un frisson le long de son échine, et elle ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

L'homme gémit à nouveau et parvint à articuler quelque chose qui ressemblait à un appel à l'aide.

Il semblait trop faible pour se lever, et Wayane découvrit rapidement l'origine de ses plaintes de souffrance… Un pansement de fortune largement souillé de sang séchés pendait misérablement au moignon en grande partie à vif de son bras sectionné. Malgré la pénombre, Wayane acquit l'intime conviction que la terrible blessure était infectée.

L'homme s'agita soudain et se retourna en criant brièvement sous la souffrance qu'avait provoqué son mouvement inconsidéré. La jeune femme entraperçut alors la face déformée du pauvre homme, son visage enflé et marbré de lésions violacées et verdâtres.

Il se remit à gémir et pleurer tandis que Wayane s'écartait à nouveau de la porte, horrifiée …

Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? et surtout comment pouvait-on laisser cet homme dans un état pareil ? Tout comme Gadès, Allen et Van ne pouvaient pas ignorer ce qui se passait ici …c'était impossible …

Elle sentit la chaleur de l'indignation s'emparer de tout son être.

Elle se sentait trahie.

Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur tous ces hommes ? …et sur Van ?

Pourtant il y avait nécessairement une bonne explication … mais elle avait beau chercher, les râles d'agonie du blessé occultaient toute sa raison. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour apaiser les souffrances de cet homme. Elle devait lui venir en aide. Elle devait devenir pour une fois la voix des vivants en s'assurant qu'on ne le maltraiterait plus ainsi. La dignité humaine était par trop bafouée pour qu'elle reste sans rien faire !

Emporter par l'élan de sa colère et de sa compassion, Wayane s'empara de la lourde barre de fer et parvint non sans difficulté à la soulever.

Une fois dégagée de son entrave, la lourde porte s'entrebâilla d'elle-même en grinçant légèrement… avant de s'ouvrir brutalement à la volée, et de heurter violemment le bras de la jeune femme qui manqua tomber à la renverse. La lampe lui échappa et roula sans se briser sur le planché…

Avant qu'elle ait pu la rattraper, une ombre surgie des ombres fondit sur elle.


	24. Chapter 22

**Salut ! eh oui je traine à livrer mes chapitres … mais que voulez vous, Final Fantasy13 monopolise pour l'instant les rares moments que j'ai pour moi ! Il me reste encore bien des péripéties à vous narrer ! ce petit chapitre c'est pour la route ! ^_^ bonne lecture !**

Wayane suffoquait. Un homme se tenait derrière elle contre son dos, enserrant sa gorge de son bras blessé afin de la maintenir sous son emprise. Le pansement nauséabond et souillé de sang et des humeurs de l'infection naissante était à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit l'unique main de son agresseur s'emparer de la lampe à huile et la briser au sol. L'huile enflammée se répandit, mais indifférent, l'homme se pencha pour récupérer un morceau de verre. Il obligea sa captive à suivre le mouvement en enserrant un peu plus sa gorge avec son bras meurtri. Trop abasourdie pour réagir, Wayane le vit pointer un éclat de verre, prêt à être enfoncée dans son cou délicat pour faire couler son sang.

Derrière eux, la lueur des flammes allait croissante, se répandant sur le plancher et les murs couverts de ce bois sombre que le feu engloutissait goulûment.

Elle ne parvenait pas à émettre le moindre cri.

Pourtant la terreur et l'incompréhension se bousculait dans son regard et lui nouaient un peu plus la gorge. Elle parvint à prendre une goulée d'air salvatrice tandis que l'homme desserrait un instant son étreinte probablement sous l'effet de la douleur occasionnée par sa blessure. Il avait cependant suffisamment de force en réserve pour contraindre la jeune femme à l'immobilité et au silence.

Son instinct de survie se révélant soudain, Wayane tenta d'agripper de ses mains le bras sectionné qui la retenait prisonnière, cherchant à enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair mutilée pour faire lâcher prise à son agresseur. Mais tout au contraire l'étreinte se resserra, et la pointe acérée entama sa peau, l'obligeant à abandonner toute velléité d'évasion dans l'espoir de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Après un instant d'éternité, l'air parvint à nouveau douloureusement à ses poumons. L'homme s'étant bien fait comprendre.

Il la força sans ménagement à avancer dans le couloir obscur tout en la maintenant contre lui. Elle sentait l'odeur aigre de sa transpiration, et la tension de tout son corps face au stress et à la douleur. Elle le sentait fiévreux et fébrile. Telle une proie traquée et terrorisée. Pourtant c'était bien elle la proie, la victime. Le doute n'était pas permis tandis que la lame de verre menaçait à tout moment de s'enfoncer dans son cou afin de sectionner veines et artères… La jeune femme était perdue, son esprit engourdi, noyé sous cette sensation qui occultait toute autre pensée que celle de survivre.

L'air commençait déjà à se charger de l'odeur âcre de la fumée du brasier qui s'étendait petit à petit dans le couloir.

Ils s'approchaient de la cabine où Arion et l'homme d'équipage discutaient bruyamment. Leur conversation anodine parvint aux oreilles de Wayane, accentuant le sentiment de malaise et d'incrédulité face à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Tout cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un mauvais rêve.

L'étreinte autour de sa gorge se raffermit, la rappelant à cette étrange et terrifiante réalité. Ils s'immobilisèrent à quelques pas de l'ouverture de la cabine, et soudain l'homme fit entendre sa voix gutturale et éraillée :

- « Sortez de là doucement en levant les bras !! » cracha-t-il avec hargne. « pas de geste brusque où la fille y passe !! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Dans un premier temps la conversation se tut. Puis après ce qui sembla à Wayane une éternité, l'homme d'équipage du vaisseau apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. A contre jour la jeune femme ne parvint pas à voir son expression, mais la tension était palpable dans l'air.

Il s'avança un peu plus dans le couloir, laissant la place à Arion dont les mains étaient crispées sur le chambranle de l'étroite porte. Ils avisèrent la situation d'un seul regard.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu… » commença l'homme d'équipage d'un ton calme.

- « La ferme !! » hurla aussitôt le prisonnier évadé. « Je veux qu'on me libère ou je la saigne c'est compris !?! faites moi sortir de ce vaisseau et il ne lui arrivera rien!! »

- « Espèce de .. » souffla Arion avant que l'homme d'équipage lui intime de garder son sang froid d'un simple geste.

Wayane put discerner les traits de son ami… Le regard noir d'angoisse et de colère qu'il posait sur elle ne l'aida pas à garder son calme.

- « Nous sommes en plein vol à haute altitude, comment veux-tu qu'on te fasse sortir ? » s'enquit toujours aussi calmement l'homme d'équipage que Wayane reconnut soudain comme étant Vauln, un des bras droit de Gadès.

L'homme s'agita derrière la jeune femme, écrasant sa gorge douloureusement, et la main qui tenait la lame de verre se rapprochaient dangereusement du cou de sa captive.

- « Un vaisseau transformé en torche ça ne vole pas bien longtemps, je vous suggère de faire une halte tout de suite… » reprit le prisonnier d'un ton menaçant.

- « Très bien, garde ton calme… tant que tu ne feras pas de mal à la demoiselle on pourra surement trouver un arrangement… » répondit Vauln.

- « Ya aucun arrangement à négocier ! vous faites ce que je vous dis ou elle y passe, c'est clair !! » hurla soudain l'agresseur.

- « ça va ça va ! je préviens le capitaine pour que le vaisseau atterrisse au plus vite ! OK ? »

L'homme resserra à nouveau sa prise sur le cou de la jeune femme qui commençait à avoir de sérieuse difficulté à respirer. Wayane gémit, et surprit le regard affolé d'Arion.

- « Lache la salopard ! Elle ne peut plus respirer ! » cria son ami.

- « Il ne doit pas venir ! » s'écria à son tour le fugitif comme un dément, « S'Il s'approche, je la tue ! »

Vauln lança un regard sombre à l'homme qui menaçait la vie de Wayane de façon si insistante. Il semblait parfaitement saisir de qui il parlait.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste besoin d'informer mes supérieurs, c'est compris ? »

N'attendant pas de réponse, Vauln s'adressa à Arion sans quitter l'agresseur des yeux.

- « Arion, cours prévenir Allen et Gadès de la situation, et précise bien que Van doit impérativement rester en dehors tout ça ! dépêche toi ! »

Les lèvres et les poings serrés, Arion jeta un dernier regard troublé et angoissé à la jeune femme, et se précipita vers l'escalier qui menait aux quartiers supérieurs du vaisseau.


	25. Chapter 23

- « Il faut être raisonnable maintenant, et se mettre à l'abris de la fumée et des flammes en montant à l'étage. » dit calmement Vauln en s'adressant au prisonnier qui maintenait toujours Wayane sous son emprise.

Le feu gagnait du terrain à l'autre bout du couloir, même si le bois dense qui habillait les murs et le sol se consumait difficilement. La fumée s'accumulait au plafond, se répandant progressivement sur toute la longueur de l'étroite galerie.

- « Pas question ! Recule ! Je ne bougerais pas tant que le vaisseau ne sera pas poser sur la terre ferme ! » répliqua l'homme avec hargne.

- « je t'ai dis que nous étions à haute altitude… » commença Vauln en s'écartant légèrement.

Soudain des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans l'escalier.

L'homme se crispa et écrasa la gorge de Wayane qui agrippa de ses mains le bras en étau pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. L'étreinte se desserra légèrement, mais elle sentait qu'il était tendu à l'extrême, et que l'éclat de verre qui menaçait sa gorge était prêt à y être enfoncé à la moindre contrariété.

Allen et Gadès apparurent au pied de l'escalier, suivis de près par Arion. Ils rejoignirent calmement Vauln à quelques pas du couple incongru que l'homme formait avec son otage. La mine sévère, ils avisèrent les flammes sans perdre leur sang froid. Les silhouettes de 2 autres hommes au moins se découpaient dans l'encadrement de l'escalier. Wayane ne se sentait pas soulagée pour autant.

- « Le vaisseau survole des pics inabordables. Nous nous poserons dans la prochaine vallée, ce qui peut prendre quelques heures. » déclara Gadès d'un ton grave.

- « Dans ce cas je saigne la fille et le vaisseau part en fumée ! » s'exclama l'homme en laissant échapper un ricanement sinistre et dément. Cela en disait long sur la panique sous jacente qui le taraudait.

- « Vous avez notre parole qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, et que vous serez libéré dès que nous aurons touché le sol. » intervint Allen, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard acéré. « Laissez nous éteindre les flammes tant que c'est encore possible. »

- « Essayez un peu pour voir …et c'est avec son sang que je vais l'éteindre votre feu ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous proposez alors ? » reprit Allen sans se démonter. « Si le vaisseau s'écrase sur les cimes de ces montagnes abruptes, vous y trouverez la mort tout comme nous ! est-ce ce que vous désirez ? »

- « Débrouillez vous ! faites en sorte qu'on atterrisse TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla à nouveau l'homme sur la défensive.

Wayane sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Il n'était pas en état d'être raisonné. La pression de l'éclat de verre sur sa gorge ne faisait que croître, et sa respiration saccadée s'accélérait.

- « Vous voulez donc qu'on meurt tous ? » s'enquit Allen, toujours sur un ton calme.

- « Faites moi sortir d'ici !!! » continua à crier le dément.

- « Je m'y efforce croyez moi, mais comme je vous l'expliquais, nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'atterrir dans l'immédiat… savez vous où nous sommes ? Vous devriez venir voir par vous-même sur le pont supérieur d'accord ? »

Se sentant acculé, l'homme recula de quelques pas vers le brasier, entrainant toujours Wayane avec lui. La jeune femme ne pensait plus qu'à la douleur de sa gorge malmenée et au besoin de faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons, fut-il vicié à cause de la fumée.

Elle reconnut cependant la voix d'Arion.

- « Faite quelque chose enfin ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre ? Ce dément va la tuer ! » s'écriait-il paniqué.

- « Reste tranquille gamin, on n'est pas aveugle ! C'est pas en beuglant que tu résoudras le problème » souffla Gadès.

- « Je suis d'accord. » dit soudain une voix grave chargée de menace.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Van s'avança droit sur l'homme qu'il avait lui-même mutilé et capturé lors de la tragique nuit où Garçon était mort.

Le regard froid et chargé de colère contenue, le prince dragon semblait déterminer à en découdre de façon implacable.

Le prisonnier émit un cri déchirant de terreur et hurla soudain :« DEMON !! ».

Puis tout alla très vite.

Avant que le prisonnier ait pu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un geste, Van lança sans aucune hésitation un poignard qui atteignit l'homme de plein fouet dans l'épaule de son bras valide, lui faisant lâcher son arme improvisée.

Sans attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Van fonça droit sur lui, et lui arracha la jeune femme des bras.

L'homme s'effondra à terre, et se releva précipitamment en poussant des hurlements d'aliéné, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, sans même se préoccuper de la lame enfoncée profondément dans son épaule.

Blottie contre Van, Wayane ne parvenait pas à appréhender ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais lorsque les cris de terreurs se muèrent en hurlements de douleur derrière elle, la jeune femme se retourna et contempla avec horreur son agresseur dévoré par les flammes du brasier qu'il avait déclenché et qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

Comme hypnotisée, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la silhouette qui se contorsionnait sous l'assaut de ce feu avide... une silhouette qui perdit si rapidement son aspect humain pour devenir une gigantesque torche vivante que Wayane se demanda si tout cela n'était pas qu'une affreuse hallucination…

Elle ne sentit même pas qu'on la tirait en arrière, puis qu'on la guidait dans les escaliers, loin de ce spectacle cauchemardesque. Elle ne remarqua pas davantage l'agitation effrénée qui sévissait tout à coup pour étouffer le feu et tenter vainement de sauver des flammes l'infortuné détenu… Sa gorge la faisait souffrir, mais elle occultait inconsciemment sa douleur, comme détachée de son propre corps.

La voix d'Arion la tira brusquement de son état de choc. Il criait de rage…

- « Mais il est complètement taré ou quoi ? Il aurait pu la blesser !! »

Arion lui saisit le bras et l'attira à lui, loin de celui qui l'avait sauvé de la menace du détenu évadé.

Wayane posa les yeux sur son sauveur, pour découvrir son visage sombre et fermé, le regard en grande partie dissimulé par les mèches d'ébène qui retombaient sur son front.

Encore plongée dans un état de stupeur qui la détachait étrangement de son environnement, elle tenta de discerner ce que ces yeux noirs aux reflets rouge disaient de Van …de cet homme dont elle avait appris à apprécier la compagnie, en étant totalement aveugle à la violence qui couvait dans ses veines ... de guerrier.

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson en visualisant soudain dans sa mémoire le trajet du poignard qui avait fendu l'air pour atteindre le prisonnier, et elle revit alors clairement l'expression implacable et pourtant tourmentée qu'arborait alors celui que les morts surnommait le dragon ailé.

Lui qui semblait tant craindre qu'on le considère comme un monstre à cause de ses ailes, pourquoi y avait-il tant de colère et de violence en lui ? Elle surprit enfin son regard tandis qu'il se détournait… un regard meurtri … était-il animé par le chagrin et le désespoir ?

Arion la tira de ses sombres pensées en poursuivant sa harangue à l'encontre de Van.

- « Cet homme est aussi dément que ce prisonnier !! C'est lui n'est-ce pas qui l'a mis dans un état pareil ?! »

- « Calme toi Arion » intervint Gadès, « Van a fait ce qu'il fallait, il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer cet homme et encore moins de blesser Hitomi… »

- « Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça ! » souffla Arion d'un ton qui se voulait lourd de menace. « Elle s'appelle Wayane, c'est clair ?! »

- « Rah j'y peux rien si c'est ce prénom qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est quand même sa véritable identité ! » grogna Gadès, excédé.

- « C'est faux !! »

- « ça suffit ! » dit soudain Allen avec sévérité.

Resté jusque là en retrait, le chevalier s'avança les bras croisés sur la poitrine, investi de toute son autorité naturelle.

Van commençait à s'éloigner sous le regard menaçant d'Arion.

- « Reste là Van, il faut éclaircir la situation ! » reprit Allen. Braquant soudain son regard déterminé sur Arion et Wayane, il demanda : « comment se fait-il que vous rodiez tous les 2 dans ce couloir ? »

- « C'est à nous de poser des questions ! » se rebella Arion.

- «Voyez vous cela… » murmura Allen.

- « Parfaitement ! Depuis le début vous nous mentez ! Le sort de ce prisonnier ne vous était pas inconnu n'est-ce pas !? »

- « C'est vrai. » répliqua Allen sans se départir de son calme.

- « Comment pouvez vous traiter de la sorte un être humain ? »

Wayane se posait les mêmes questions, mais elle préférait ne pas intervenir, et peut-être aurait-elle préférée qu'Arion ne les pose pas…

Le prisonnier blessé connaissait Van…Préférait-il donc périr dans les flammes plutôt que de l'affronter ? Sa terreur était telle qu'il semblait en avoir oublié le brasier qui prenait de la vigueur derrière eux ...

Wayane s'écarta légèrement d'Arion, et contempla à nouveau Van sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir de la crainte. Etait-ce lui qui avait mutilé ce prisonnier ? sinon pourquoi cet homme le redouterait-il tant ? Démon …c'est ainsi qu'il avait désigné Van …était-ce simplement lié aux superstitions concernant ses origines atlantes ? non …la terreur était bien trop palpable.

- « Cet homme faisait partie des ravisseurs. C'est probablement lui qui a tué notre compagnon. Il a été blessé au cours de l'embuscade qu'ils nous ont tendus peu avant notre arrivée dans la vallée de Sarosca. Nous comptions l'emmener à Pallas pour qu'il y soit jugé, mais étant donné ses crimes il aurait de toute façon été condamné à mort. » déclara froidement Allen.

- « Vous êtes des barbares ! vous ne valez pas mieux que ceux que vous poursuivez ! Et Van encore plus que vous tous réunis !» souffla Arion, sa voix charriant de la haine.

Wayane le regarda sans comprendre comment un garçon aussi gentil et plein de vie que lui, pouvait changer à ce point. Décidemment, elle ne semblait pas avoir la capacité à cerner correctement les gens qui l'entouraient…mais comment connaître quelqu'un en profondeur, alors qu'elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer qui elle était vraiment elle même?

- « Je serais toi, je me garderais bien de porter des jugements hâtifs… » répliqua Allen d'un ton menaçant.

- « Oh vraiment ? » fit Arion d'un ton cynique, « Vous croyez qu'on peut faire confiance à des gens comme vous qui dissimulez votre identité et vos véritables intentions à l'égard de Wayane ? Vous croyez que je ne vois pas dans quel piège vous l'avez entrainé ?! »

Wayane ne comprenait pas. Et soudain tout ce cauchemar éveillé et ces cris firent bouillir en elle toutes les peurs, les appréhensions, les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit égaré.

- « Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Mais sa gorge meurtrie se rappela à elle, et c'est une voix éraillée et douloureuse qui sortie de ses lèvres. Des larmes de souffrance et de frustration coulèrent lentement sur ses joues pâles. Elle surprit le regard inquiet de Van qui semblait souffrir avec elle, les lèvres pincées et les mâchoires crispées.

- « Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? de quoi parles-tu Arion ? » souffla-t-elle en braquant tour à tour son regard déterminé sur Allen et son ami.

- « Tout cela n'a rien d'un piège Wayane… » commença Allen après un soupir.

- « C'est faux ne l'écoute pas ! Ils te mentent tous depuis le début ! » l'interrompit Arion.

- « Mais à quel propos ? » insista Wayane.

La jeune femme vit le visage de son ami se décomposer. Puis il braqua un regard farouche sur Van, mais n'ajouta rien. Wayane posa tendrement la main sur la joue d'Arion pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, et elle lui adressa une prière muette pour qu'il s'exprime enfin sur ce qui vraisemblablement le tourmentait depuis qu'il l'avait guidé vers la cellule du détenu.

- « Cet homme n'est pas ce qu'il semble être ! » reprit Arion d'une voix rauque en pointant Van du doigt, « C'est … c'est le roi d'un pays nommé Fanélia, et …et…il ne te laissera pas partir quelque soit l'issue de cette chasse à l'homme, parce qu'il …veut faire de toi sa reine !! » acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

- « Quoi ?! mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama Wayane abasourdie.

- « Je te dis la vérité ! J'ai surpris une conversation entre 2 hommes d'équipage qui en parlaient ! Il te ramènera de grée ou de force avec lui Wayane ! » ajouta précipitamment Arion.

La jeune femme, incrédule et perdue, regarda tour à tour Allen, Gadès …et Van. Chacun affichaient des mines graves et embarrassées … c'était donc vrai ? Cela semblait tellement absurde.

- « Mais … » commença-t-elle hésitante, ne sachant sous quel angle aborder une telle situation.

- « Tu dois me croire Wayane… » murmura Arion.

Allen jeta un regard perplexe à Van. Ce dernier semblait muré dans un silence oppressant. Qu'attendait-il donc pour réagir ?

- « Attends Wayane … ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » intervint finalement le chevalier.

- « Oh, et qu'est-ce que je dois croire alors ? » s'enquit la jeune femme sans pouvoir retenir un accent cynique, coupant Arion avant qu'il est pu répliquer une remarque acerbe.

- « Nous ne t'avons pas tout dis, mais nous ne t'avons pas menti. Comme je te l'ai expliqué avant notre départ, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu retrouves par toi-même certains souvenirs de qui tu étais. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être exprimé par des mots. On te ferait probablement plus de tort que de bien.»

- « Laissez moi juger de ce qui est bien pour moi ou non ! » s'exclama Wayane en écorchant sa gorge. Ses larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle. « et tachez désormais de trouver les mots qu'il faut pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! »

Allen adressa un regard peiné à Van qui se détourna légèrement, refusant toujours de prendre la parole.

- « Van ! » souffla Allen pour l'inciter à s'exprimer. « C'est à toi d'éclairer Wayane, et à nul autre. Les malentendus ont fais suffisamment de mal comme ça tu ne crois pas ? Nous allons vous laissez tous les 2. »

- « Pas question ! » s'insurgea aussitôt Arion.

- « Tout ce que j'entendrais ici le sera également par mon ami. » ajouta Wayane fermement.

Allen s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Van s'avança soudain pour se placer devant la jeune femme. Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'adressa à Allen.

- « ça ira Allen …tu as raison, il vaut mieux que les choses soient claires pour tout le monde dorénavant. » dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Wayane le dévisagea avidement, comme si elle redoutait, et attendait à la fois, de comprendre enfin quelque chose sur elle-même...et sur cet homme en qui elle avait suffisamment cru pour abandonner sa seule attache en ce monde étranger et confus.

- « Mon nom est Van Slenzar di Fanel. » entama Van d'une voix grave, un masque d'ombres plaqué sur son visage. « Je suis le souverain du royaume de Fanélia, et Allen Chezar est mon bras droit. Nous sommes à la poursuite des ravisseurs de Merle, ma seule famille. »

Van marqua une pause, dans un silence oppressant, le tumulte de l'incendie maitrisé s'étant affaibli en contre bas. Son regard se fit plus fuyant. Puis il reprit d'une voix hésitante :

- « Tu es Hitomi Kanzaki, habitante de la lune des illusions… et depuis ton dernier passage dans notre monde… tu es bien plus qu'une amie à mes yeux...et j'ose croire qu'il en était de même pour toi autrefois à mon égard… » lâcha-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres.

Wayane le dévisagea avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Arion jeta un regard mauvais à Van.

Van resta impassible, mais il semblait porter un bien lourd fardeau sur ses épaules tout à coup, comme si une chape de désespoir était prête à l'ensevelir irrémédiablement.

- « ça signifie que … » balbutia Wayane.

Discernant la panique qui menaçait de submerger la jeune femme, Allen s'empressa d'ajouter :

- « Mais il n'a aucune intention de te forcer à l'accompagner à Fanélia… les hommes ont simplement affabulé …tous connaissent son attachement pour toi. Arion aura mal interprété leurs propos. »

Et voilà que le vide en elle gonflait soudainement, prêt à l'engloutir à nouveau, comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait au milieu des éléments déchainés de la vallée de Sarosca, perdue dans les méandres de son esprit amputé de tous ses souvenirs.

Tout cela était de trop … Après la découverte du détenu mutilé, le stress de la prise d'otage, voilà qu'on lui faisait des révélations sur son autre vie qu'elle n'était pas capable d'appréhender.

Alors la seule chose que son esprit put lui suggérer, c'était de fuir.

Les larmes roulant toujours en silence sur ses joues, elle recula lentement en dévisageant Van sans vraiment le voir, puis elle se détourna et s'enfuit le plus loin possible de tous ces bouleversements, en ignorant les appels angoissés d'Arion. Elle jeta cependant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière et aperçu son ami encadré par Gadès et Allen … Elle vit surtout que Van la suivait …

Son esprit avait beau errer aux frontières de la folie, elle estima d'emblée qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper…


	26. Chapter 24

**Ouah que de reviews d'un coup ! ^_^ je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos interrogations !**

**- l'âge d'Hitomi et de Van … eh bien si on considère que dans la série, ils ont respectivement 16 et 17 ans il me semble, on ajoute 6 ans, la durée de l'absence d'Hitomi pour Van, ce qui fait qu'ils ont environ 22/23 ans ! (me dites pas qu'ils sont trop vieux, je vais déprimer sinon …)**

**- pour les 6 mois passés avec la vieille prêtresse du village, une période aussi longue me semblait indispensable pour justifier l'attachement profond (et réciproque) des villageois à Hitomi, notamment vis-à-vis d'Oga chan, son point d'ancrage, et d'Arion évidemment. C'était pour moi le temps minimum pour que l'attachement soit crédible, et ainsi accentuer paradoxalement le sentiment d'isolement et de solitude qui ne quitte pas Hitomi parmi tous ces gens qui l'aiment et la révèrent. **

**- le prénom Wayane n'a aucune signification particulière que ce soit dans l'histoire ou dans la réalité, si ce n'est qu'il me plait bien ! C'est un prénom originaire de tahiti je crois … j'espère que la confusion wayane/hitomi ne se fait pas trop sentir pour vous lecteurs, d'autant que je me suis rendue compte il y a peu qu'au début de l'histoire je désignais notre héroine sous le prénom Hitomi alors même qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette version de son identité ! je corrigerais à l'occasion.**

**- Le nombre de chapitres qu'il reste avant la fin de l'histoire ? Aucune idée sincèrement ! je sais déjà comment ça se termine, mais j'ajoute parfois en cours de route quelques péripéties ou scènes plus ou moins longues à décrire, donc je ne sais vraiment pas combien de chapitres ça va prendre ! je pense quand même qu'il en reste moins que ce qui a déjà été fait ! mais il reste pas mal de mystères à éclaircir !**

**N'hésitez pas si vous avez d'autres questions ou remarques ! **

**aller, un peu de romantisme pour changer ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Emportée par l'élan de sa course effrénée, Wayane tourna au hasard dans ce labyrinthe de galeries étroites …et tomba sur une impasse. Elle tenta d'ouvrir l'unique porte qui se trouvait dans ce cul de sac plongé dans la pénombre, mais elle était fermée à clef.

Submergée par une panique irrationnelle, elle s'apprêtait à faire précipitamment demi tour, lorsque la silhouette de Van surgit à l'intersection, lui barrant le chemin.

Elle s'acharna alors sur la poignée de la porte, donnant des coups d'épaule pour tenter de faire céder le mince panneau de bois qui l'empêchait d'échapper … d'échapper à quoi ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser à quel point sa conduite semblait absurde, Van était auprès d'elle, détachant avec fermeté ses mains crispées sur la poignée rebelle.

Elle tenta de se dégager, soudain terrifiée à l'idée d'être à nouveau à la merci de quelqu'un. Mais il la maintint fermement et doucement contre la cloison jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de s'agiter vainement.

- « Calme toi … je ne te veux aucun mal … je t'en prie ne crois pas un seul instant que je puisse te vouloir du mal… » murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement triste et apaisante.

Wayane perdit toute velléité de fuite. Elle se sentait lasse et découragée. Vide… vide de tout ce qui faisait en substance un être humain doté d'une âme. Elle sombrait dans le désespoir. Elle ne put retenir un sanglot qui se brisa dans sa gorge meurtrie.

Van la prit alors dans ses bras, l'enserrant avec une tendresse qu'elle trouvait invraisemblable après avoir été le témoin de ce qu'il était capable d'accomplir en situation de combat… Elle se laissa finalement aller contre son épaule, une fatigue extrême s'emparant soudain de tout son corps. Il posa une main sur sa nuque, lui caressant doucement les cheveux comme pour l'apaiser.

- « Je suis désolé … pour tout. » murmura-t-il soudain dans le creux de son oreille. « Je n'aurais jamais dû t'impliquer dans tout ça…»

Il marqua une pause, et la serra un peu plus contre lui, plongeant un instant son visage au creux de sa nuque… comme s'il pouvait s'imprégner une dernière fois de l'être aimé …Wayane fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle ne savait plus que faire ni penser. Elle s'était attachée à Van en si peu de temps… elle lui avait fait confiance au-delà de toute raison…

- « Pardonne moi … j'ai été égoïste. » reprit-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion, « j'ai cru que ...»

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Au lieu de cela il plongea ses yeux tourmentés droit dans ceux de la jeune femme, son visage si proche du sien, qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud et saccadé, exhalé doucement par ses lèvres entrouvertes. La pénombre accentuait la sombre intensité de son regard. Ses yeux débordait de souffrance.

Il était aussi désespéré qu'elle.

Son regard toujours rivé à celui de Wayane, Van se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Ses lèvres chaudes effleurèrent les siennes… guettant une quelconque désapprobation, il ferma les yeux et resta ainsi un instant, comme si le temps lui-même avait suspendu son cours… Le cœur de Wayane battait follement contre sa poitrine, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler.

Elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser, pas la force de croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se fier à cet homme qui restait un étranger …un étranger beaucoup trop attirant à ses yeux, elle le réalisait seulement maintenant…

Van s'empara alors timidement de ses lèvres, la plongeant dans une confusion bouleversante. Son corps tout entier réagit à la caresse de ce tendre baiser. Elle se blottit inconsciemment un peu plus contre Van qui l'enlaça aussitôt plus fermement, tout en approfondissant doucement son baiser, qui se fit petit à petit plus passionné. Wayane se laissa complètement aller contre lui, se réfugiant dans la chaleur de ses bras, dans la douce violence de cette amour étrange …et contre nature …réalisa-t-elle soudain, tandis que Van passait sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassait de plus en plus avidement. Comme s'il offrait un baiser d'adieu à sa bien aimée… sa bien aimée Hitomi …et non Wayane …et comme pour confirmer cette terrible suspicion, Van murmura tendrement dans un souffle … « Hitomi… ».

Alors seulement Wayane trouva le courage et la volonté de s'arracher à l'étreinte passionnée de Van.

Ce dernier ne parut pas surpris d'être ainsi repoussé. Wayane vit cependant dans ses yeux la profondeur de la détresse qu'il éprouvait. Il semblait soudain résigné à perdre celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps et cela le torturait.

Elle devait se montrer cruelle envers lui … pour être certaine qu'il comprenait que son aimée était comme morte, perdue irrémédiablement.

C'était mieux ainsi. Pour elle, comme pour lui, elle devait s'en convaincre.

- « Je ne suis pas Hitomi. » lâcha-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

Il voulut lui caresser la joue, le regard meurtri, mais elle repoussa sa main, et asséna à nouveau une cruelle sentence :

- « Je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'amour que nous avons partagé Van… tout cela ne signifie rien pour moi. »

Il détourna les yeux, et elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper. Les ombres s'emparaient à nouveau de lui. Impitoyable, elle se dégagea parfaitement de son étreinte.

- « Ce baiser ne m'évoque rien … je suis désolée. » acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle s'apprêtait à le contourner pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible du tourbillon d'émotions qui menaçaient de la submerger, mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas, elle l'entendit murmurer :

- « C'est normal … C'était notre premier baiser… » dit-il d'une voix rauque, voilée par l'émotion.

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, et déchirée par le tumulte de sentiments contradictoires, Wayane ajouta aussitôt :

- « Et le dernier. »

Puis elle se précipita vers la lumière de la coursive principale, fuyant vainement des tourments qu'elle ne pouvait partager avec Van désormais. Rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux … et de découvrir que cela la blessait profondément accentuait sa confusion.

Mais le gouffre de la violence, qu'elle se sentait pourtant capable de comprendre à présent, se dressait entre eux.

Et par-dessus tout, il y aurait toujours l'ombre de cette Hitomi …qu'elle ne serait jamais, elle en était persuadée à présent… si ce n'était dans les yeux de Van…


	27. Chapter 25

Arion vit Wayane s'enfuir loin de lui, poursuivit par ce maudit Van… Il se débattit à nouveau dans l'espoir d'échapper à la poigne de Gadès et Allen, mais c'était peine perdue. L'imaginer à la merci de ce monstre lui faisait bouillir le sang, martelant ses tempes avec une douloureuse intensité. Il lâcha un grognement de rage et leur jeta à tous 2 un regard mauvais. Cela n'impressionna vraisemblablement pas les 2 hommes aguerris … Allen lui renvoya un regard froid et sévère, tout de colère contenue.

- « Ca suffit maintenant, tu as fais assez de mal comme ça ! » souffla Allen avec autorité.

« Je ne te jette pas dehors parce que je suis convaincu que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tout cela peut mal tourner mais … »

- « Vous n'avez pas de leçon à me donner! je n'ai fais que dire la vérité moi ! » le coupa Arion.

- « La ferme gamin ! On écoute le commandant quand il parle c'est compris ? » intervint Gadès visiblement excédé.

- « Quelle vérité ? tu ne sais rien de ta chère Wayane et encore moins de ce qui peut l'unir à Van… Par le passé, le destin de Gaïa toute entière s'est trouvé entre les mains de ces 2 là, et tu viens peut-être de compromettre toute possibilité de voir à nouveau le pouvoir de leur lien faire des miracles ! » continua Allen, plus sévère que jamais. « Et par ta déesse, nous allons surement en avoir besoin de ces miracles ! »

- « Elle ne vous appartient pas ! et elle n'est plus cette Hitomi que vous avez connu ! Elle est Wayane désormais que ça vous plaise ou non ! » répliqua Arion avec hargne.

Allen le toisa un instant sans rien dire, il ferma les yeux un bref instant, et reprit plus calmement :

- « Elle n'est pas pour toi, et tu le sais déjà depuis longtemps… » déclara-t-il gravement. « tu n'es pas aveugle … toute ta communauté s'en est rendue compte, elle n'est pas comme vous, il faut te faire une raison ! » ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

- « Et alors ? » s'écria Arion, blessé même s'il refusait d'y voir une part de vérité, « Elle sera toujours plus heureuse avec moi et ma famille qu'avec des guerriers sanguinaires comme vous ! »

- « Peut-être … mais les enjeux sont trop importants. Ton affection pour elle risque de bouleverser le cours du destin qui a de nouveau réuni la fille de la lune des illusions et le prince dragon... »

- « Quels enjeux ? de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? elle est en danger ? » s'affola Arion.

- « Moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde ! Dorénavant tu es consigné dans ta cabine, pas question d'aller mettre ton nez là où il ne faut pas … » fit Gadès d'un ton menaçant en trainant le jeune homme avec lui vers la dite cabine.

Arion jeta un regard plein de rancœur à l'adresse du chevalier. Il se sentait tellement impuissant.

- « S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je vous le ferais regretter, je le jure ! » lança-t-il bravache.

- « S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… nous le regretterons tous …. » murmura Allen avec amertume.

Puis Arion disparut dans un silence oppressant à l'angle de la coursive, entrainé de force par Gadès. Allen lança un dernier regard voilé par la compassion qu'il s'étonnait d'éprouver pour le jeune homme, mais les circonstances ne laissaient aucune place aux sentiments.


	28. Chapter 26

Excédé et inquiet, Allen Shézar jeta soudain une carte sur la table du mess de commandement du vaisseau volant. Gadès et une poignée d'homme d'équipage s'étaient réunis avec Van et Allen pour mettre au point un plan d'approche. L'agitation créée par leur captif était retombée depuis plusieurs heures… le calme avant une nouvelle tempête songeait Allen… L'homme avait péri dans les flammes, et étant donné ses blessures et brûlures, c'était le sort le plus enviable qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Ils avaient désormais d'autres préoccupations plus pressantes…Ils seraient bientôt à portée du nouveau site que Wayane avait désigné à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Et ce lieu posait à nouveau d'inquiétantes énigmes.

- « Van tu m'écoutes ? » s'enquit Allen, essayant de tirer le roi de Fanélia de ses sombres pensées.

Van lui jeta un regard sombre, mais se pencha sur la carte que le chevalier lui mettait sous le nez.

- « C'est impossible qu'ils aient parcouru cette distance depuis leur dernier lieu de campement à la cité Atlante en si peu de temps…. Même en ayant à disposition un vaisseau tel que le notre. Les vents contraires et les turbulences que nous venons de traverser au dessus de ces maudites montagnes ne permettent pas d'atteindre ce site en moins de 2 jours. Je ne parle même pas du temps qu'il faudrait à pied ou à cheval en trainant tout un groupe de captives…»

- « Et les feux de camps à la cité Atlantes n'avaient pas plus d'une journée, c'est certain. » approuva Gadès en hochant de la tête d'un air grave.

- « Or ils étaient déjà sensés être au sommet de ce pic au moment où Wayane a décelé la présence de Merle…. Quelque chose cloche, et il faut trouver quoi, sans cela je pense que nous allons au devant d'une très mauvaise surprise… » renchérit le commandant de bord en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Van détourna à nouveau son regard, et porta son attention sur la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur l'immense sommet que Wayane avait désigné sur la carte. Le vaisseau en approche permettait de prendre toute la mesure de sa forme parfaitement conique. Cette montagne singulière imposait d'emblée sa masse écrasante dans la chaine tourmentée des monts d'écaille. 2 vallées profondes la cernaient, la coupant du reste du massif, exacerbant un peu plus l'impression qu'elle dominait tous les autres sommets déchiquetés et déjà enneigés de cette partie sauvage et inexplorée de Gaïa. Inexplorée… exceptés par ces insaisissables et mystérieux kidnappeurs.

- « Van … » appela Allen avec lassitude.

Sans se détourner de cette vue fantastique, Van s'exprima enfin :

- « Si les antiques pouvoirs Atlantes sont impliqués dans cette histoire, on peut tout imaginer … comme par exemple qu'ils puissent contrôler les colonnes de lumière comme Hitomi le faisait, et ainsi voyager d'un point à un autre de façon quasi instantanée … »

Allen fronça les sourcils en réalisant que Van parlait d'Hitomi au passé. Cela n'augurait rien de bon … Hélas il n'avait pas le loisir de se pencher sur les états d'âme de son jeune souverain pour le moment …même s'il redoutait que cela les mette potentiellement tous en danger.

- « Comment allons nous les coincer dans ce cas ? » s'enquit l'un des hommes d'équipage.

- « Si Van a raison nous n'aurons que la solution de l'effet de surprise … » répondit Allen d'un air soucieux.

- « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire avec un engin comme le notre ! » intervint Gadès, une moue dubitative sur les lèvres.

- « Il faudra rester à distance jusqu'à la nuit tombée, et tenter une approche à la faveur de l'obscurité … » dit Allen.

- « C'est de la folie avec ces turbulences ! » s'exclama un autre homme d'équipage.

- « Mais pas impossible … » fit Gadès tout en réfléchissant à une solution, « A condition qu'on sache exactement où s'arrimer pour débarquer et de bien prendre nos repères en fonction. … mais où les chercher sur cette foutue montagne ? ».

- « Peut-être que la petite princesse pourrait nous indiquer un site avec plus de précision non? » s'enquit un des hommes d'équipage.

Allen lui jeta un regard noir en l'entendant appeler Wayane « la petite princesse » …pas étonnant qu'Arion se soit mépris sur les intentions de Van…l'homme se rembrunit mais se tut tandis que Van répondait d'un air absent, le regard toujours perdu vers la baie vitrée.

- « Non … nous ne devons plus faire appel à ses pouvoirs désormais. Et d'ailleurs ce ne sera pas nécessaire, car je crois que je sais où nous pourrons les trouver … »

- « Où ? »

- « Sur le flanc Est, juste sous la ligne d'enneigement. » décrit Van en fronçant ses sourcils.

Le prince dragon se leva et désigna du doigt un piton rocheux au loin qu'on distinguait à peine. Il faisait saillie sur le flanc de la montagne dénudée à cette altitude.

Ne parvenant à discerner quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, chacun échangea des regards intrigués.

Van ajouta d'une voix atone :

- « la tache blanche à côté … Il y a à nouveau des vestiges Atlantes … »

Allen plissa le front et concentra son regard sur la « tache » blanche que Van avait repéré. Et en effet, il parvint à distinguer un amas de ruines constitué de pierres immaculées. Le site, à l'aplomb vertigineux du piton rocheux, semblait beaucoup plus petit que le premier qu'ils avaient découvert, mais un monument imposant se tenait encore en partie debout, visible depuis la distance à laquelle le vaisseau se trouvait.

- « Très bien. » fit le commandant de bord avec autorité en se tournant vers ses hommes, « Changement de Cap. Nous allons approcher cette montagne par le flanc Ouest pour rester hors de vue, puis à la nuit tombée nous encerclerons les lieux. Gadès tu es chargé d'évaluer la meilleure trajectoire. Tenez vous prêt dès que possible. »

Allen attendit que tout le monde évacue le mess à l'exception de Van.

- « Van … nous devrions confirmer à l'aide de Wayane s'ils sont oui ou non toujours présents sur ce site. » dit-il gravement.

- « C'est hors de question Allen. »

- « Nous ne pouvons pas nous lancer à l'aveuglette contre des hommes qui utilisent de tels pouvoirs ! »

- « Ils sont là … j'en suis certain… » répliqua Van d'un ton énigmatique et distant. « je partirais seul en repérage à la tombée de la nuit. »

- « Cette idée ne me plait pas … »

- « Nous n'avons pas le choix »

- « Ce n'est pas mon point de vue ! » s'emporta soudain Allen.

Van braqua enfin son regard dans celui d'Allen, mais ce dernier se serait bien passé de devoir affronter pareille amertume.

- « C'est moi qui décide Allen. » souffla Van avec toute l'autorité dont il était investi.

Allen lança un regard inquiet à Van, mais n'insista pas davantage. Le chevalier connaissait trop bien le jeune roi, c'était inutile. A regret, Allen se détourna en soupirant et suivit ses hommes pour participer aux préparatifs de l'assaut, laissant son souverain perdre à nouveau son regard vers des horizons qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contempler.


	29. Chapter 27

**_Eh oui ... voilà la suite ! je ne sais pas s'il reste encore quelques patients lecteurs, mais même si ça me prend du temps, j'ai bien l'intention de finir ce récit ! navrée pour les longueurs entre les chapitres ... en voici un court pour relancer la machine ! ^_^ _**

**_bonne lecture !_**

Hitomi était isolée dans sa cabine depuis plusieurs heures. Elle ressassait les événements qui l'avaient mis dans une telle situation, mais quelque soit la façon dont elle se représentait les choses, l'ensemble restait inextricable. Elle ne parvenait même pas à comprendre certaines de ses propres réactions, à sa plus grande frustration. Elle perdit une nouvelle fois son regard dans le halo de lumière blafarde qui inondait l'espace confiné. La lune était pleine. Le silence régnait depuis quelques instants à bord, les vibrations des pierres volantes qui permettaient au vaisseau de sillonner les cieux avaient cessé.

La jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ce brusque silence exacerbait l'impression de solitude qui lui étreignait le cœur. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi étrangère à ce monde qu'à cet instant. Même les vestiges de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie lors de sa prise en otage semblaient appartenir à une autre vie. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar.

Pourtant une chose restait étrangement tangible … le baiser de Van l'avait bouleversé … pendant un instant elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle d'elle-même, mais pas comme quelqu'un qui s'abandonne au désir… spectatrice, elle avait eu la sensation d'être submergée par les émotions d'une autre personne. L'angoisse que cette impression avait brusquement fait naître l'avait poussé à fuir. L'ombre de cette Hitomi avait prise sur elle comme sur Van… Pourtant elle réalisait qu'elle avait désiré cette intimité avec lui. Mais démêler ses véritables sentiments lui semblait impossible.

Après ce qu'elle avait appris, elle ne pouvait que conclure que son passé s'était subrepticement entremêlé au présent. Elle qui courrait après la moindre bribe de souvenir depuis sa renaissance dans ce monde, pourquoi avait-elle reculé face à ce premier indice ? Etait-il désormais impossible de réunir Hitomi et Wayane en une seule et même personne ?

L'esprit tourmenté, Hitomi usa de toute sa volonté pour se redresser, et s'imposa l'exercice de méditation qu'Oba chan lui avait enseigner afin de recouvrer son calme. Assise en tailleur, elle ferma ses yeux et respira profondément, se concentrant sur le rythme affolé de son cœur qu'elle sentait au travers des pulsations douloureuses qui résonnaient à ses tempes. Elle s'efforça de ne pas se laisser distraire par ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne prêta donc pas attention au bruit de pas précipités qui faisaient trembler le plancher à tous les étages de la forteresse volante.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle sentit enfin un calme précaire s'emparer d'elle. Le silence régnait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir ses yeux, une vague de vertige s'empara d'elle, et elle eut la terrible impression de chuter dans le vide…

_Une stèle d'un noir d'encre lui apparut … l'exacte et écrasante réplique de celle qu'elle avait déchiffré dans la cité en ruine…elle se sentait happée par l'ombre dévorante de cet étrange témoignage d'un autre temps. La silhouette d'un homme se découpa soudain dans l'obscurité … Van … il se mit brusquement à courir vers la stèle, comme s'il ne pressentait pas le danger qui suintait de cette surface capable d'annihiler toute lumière… Hitomi cria un avertissement, mais il ne l'entendait pas, se précipitant toujours aveuglément vers la funeste pierre. _

_Sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune femme impuissante, Van sombra dans l'obscur néant... _

_Alors des flots de sang se déversèrent sur la paroi abrupte de la stèle, recouvrant lentement les ténèbres d'un rideau pourpre écoeurant. _

_Et dans les reflets vermeils de cette toile sanglante, elle surprit des visages en relief déferler comme des vagues dans la matière visqueuse … des femmes… qui ouvraient la bouche sur un cri muet, le regard vide de toute expression … _

_et dans un ultime sursaut d'horreur, Hitomi pu contempler son propre reflet dans ce miroir de sang…_

Hitomi ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur la cabine désormais familière de la forteresse volante. Pourtant elle mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver ses esprits et comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, tentant vainement de contrôler les tremblements qui la secouaient. Tout son corps était couvert d'une sueur glacée.

Les nuits qu'elle avait passées dans la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec Oba chan dans le village de Sarosca avaient souvent été agitées de cauchemars … mais jamais ils n'avaient pris une telle intensité, et jamais elle n'avait pu en garder un souvenir aussi net et terrifiant. La gorge nouée par l'angoisse, elle avait le sentiment que cette vision était réelle.

Pourtant elle se trouvait toujours sur son étroite couchette… mais rien n'y faisait … plus elle essayait de se raisonner, et plus un sentiment d'urgence montait en elle… Van … un danger … quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne parvenait pas à étouffer l'avertissement qui résonnait dans tout son être de façon presque douloureuse.

Hitomi se releva brusquement. Elle devait faire quelque chose, prévenir quelqu'un.

Résolument, elle se précipita vers la porte de sa cabine, le sentiment d'urgence grandissant toujours plus en elle. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle trouva la porte verrouillée... Que se passait-il ? Elle appela à l'aide et tambourina à la porte dans l'espoir qu'on viendrait très vite lui ouvrir. Seul le silence répondit à son appel. Il n'y avait plus personne à bord …

De plus en plus troublée, Hitomi chercha du regard un moyen d'ouvrir cette maudite porte de force. Et son regard tomba sur le hublot qui trônait au centre de la paroi opposée… Sans hésiter un instant, elle s'empara de la poignée et ouvrit l'étroite fenêtre. Elle estima d'un regard qu'elle pourrait tout juste s'y glisser. Elle passa la tête à travers l'ouverture, offrant son visage à l'air vif et cinglant qui régnait dans ces hauteurs. Le vaisseau était arrimé à flanc de montagne, juste à côté d'un étroit plateau qui surplombait le vide.

L'ombre d'un gigantesque pic semblait engloutir la forteresse volante toute entière, mais la lune prodiguait suffisamment de sa froide lumière pour qu'Hitomi puisse distinguer un moyen de parvenir à terre…


	30. Chapter 28

Le hublot de la cabine d'Hitomi donnait sur le toit d'une passerelle externe qui longeait le flanc droit du vaisseau. Des câbles maintenaient l'imposant appareil à une 10 aine de mètres de l'escarpement rocheux. Les 2 énormes pierres flottantes situées à l'arrière du vaisseau n'étaient plus stimulées mais permettaient à l'engin de se stabiliser dans les airs malgré les assauts du vent.

Animée d'une résolution farouche, Hitomi noua ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval à l'aide d'un ruban qu'elle gardait au poignet. C'était un cadeau d'Arion, et il lui rappela douloureusement que son ami n'approuverait certainement pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle se rassura en se convaincant qu'il était à l'abri de la forteresse, cantonné comme elle à une cabine d'équipage aux étages inférieurs. Il était de toute façon inenvisageable qu'elle le mêle à tout cela, surtout lorsqu'un pouvoir étrange, qu'elle avait elle-même du mal à appréhender, était en cause.

Elle inspira profondément et se glissa par l'ouverture. Elle se laissa tomber prudemment sur le toit de la passerelle qui était légèrement incliné vers le vide. Plaquée contre la paroi du vaisseau pour ne pas faire face au vide trop brutalement, Hitomi s'émerveilla de la folle résolution qui l'animait.

Depuis son réveil en ce monde, elle n'avait connu que les affres de l'incertitude, de l'hésitation, de l'incompréhension, de l'ignorance… Pour la première fois elle avait la certitude de faire ce qu'il fallait.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu, elle longea le vaisseau, perchée sur le toit de la passerelle, pour atteindre un des câbles d'arrimage. Il était fixé à la forteresse volante en contrebas de la passerelle.

Hitomi avisa le vide qui la séparait du câble.

Il était difficile d'apprécier les distances dans l'obscurité ambiante, mais elle réalisa avec angoisse qu'il était impossible de l'atteindre...

Une bourrasque de vent glacé manqua la déstabiliser et la faire basculer dans l'abîme. Frissonnant, elle regretta un instant de ne porter que sa tunique noire. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure de frustration, Hitomi réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de franchir l'obstacle… se jeter dans le vide pour attraper le câble !

Elle déglutit péniblement.

Le sentiment d'urgence en elle ne cessait de la harceler, son cœur martelant sa poitrine sans relâche.

Soudain elle aperçut un halo de lumière à terre. Quelqu'un patrouillait prêt du vaisseau et se rapprochait inexorablement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser.

Hitomi serra les poings, prit un pas d'élan, et s'élança dans le vide en espérant de tout cœur atteindre le câble tendu en dessous d'elle.

Plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, elle eut le souffle coupé en sentant l'épais cordage s'enfoncer dans son ventre, la pliant en deux sous l'impact. Elle trouva cependant la présence d'esprit d'agripper fermement le câble d'arrimage dans ses mains, tandis qu'il s'agitait sous son poids en vagues brutales. Elle remercia en silence l'obscurité de la nuit qui lui masquait en partie l'ampleur du vide au dessus duquel elle se balançait. Elle se situait encore loin du bord de l'escarpement rocheux.

Lorsque le cordage se stabilisa enfin, la jeune femme reprit son souffle, fit abstraction de la terreur qui emballait son cœur, et coinça prudemment le câble entre ses jambes pour progresser jusqu'à terre.


	31. Chapter 29

Un silence pesant régnait, à peine troublé par les assauts impétueux du vent qu'Allen et ses hommes ne sentaient plus.

Ils se tenaient tous immobiles, debout face aux imposantes ruines d'un temple gigantesque. Les pierres immaculées du majestueux édifice réverbéraient la lumière de la lune avec une intensité qui faisait reculer sans mal les ténèbres de la nuit. Des rangées de colonnes encore debout soutenaient à une hauteur vertigineuse le toit presque indemne, offrant un abri au dallage complexe de marbre qui recouvrait le sol. Aucun mur n'empêchait le vent de circuler entre les piliers ouvragés, accentuant l'impression de démesure de ce temple dominant le paysage austère des montagnes environnantes.

Ce ne pouvait être que la demeure des dieux songea Allen… des dieux de l'enfer… car sur cette scène grandiose se jouait un drame sans commune mesure.

L'arme au point, figé de stupeur et d'horreur comme tous ses complices, l'ancien chevalier céleste contemplait les innombrables cadavres qui jonchaient le sol du temple. La lumière glacée de l'astre nocturne baignait ce charnier dans des ombres qui laissaient croire que tous ces êtres s'étaient simplement assoupis, gagner par un sommeil éternel et serein. Un bref instant il se demanda si cela ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre de Van parti en éclaireur, mais nulle trace de lutte ne semblait souiller ce trop paisible tombeau…et les victimes étaient si nombreuses ! Allen observa Gadès se pencher prudemment sur un des cadavres.

- « Aucune blessure… le corps est froid mais pas encore raide, ça ne doit pas dater de très longtemps… » Souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres pincées.

Allen estima qu'une trentaine de personnes avaient péri…un frisson le parcourut. Il n'avait jamais redouté un combat. Pourtant les forces en œuvre dans ce lieu sinistre lui glaçaient les sangs. Avec une appréhension d'une intensité qu'il avait rarement connue, Allen donna ses ordres d'une voix ferme :

- « Chercher Van »

Chacun compris « parmi les cadavres »…

- « Là bas ! » fit une voix sourde retentissant dans le silence qu'ils partageaient avec les morts.

Allen redouta le pire pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il aperçut la silhouette de son roi, debout dans la froide lumière de la lune, près d'une des majestueuses colonnes qui cernaient cette scène macabre.

- « Déployez vous et explorez les alentours. » ordonna le chevalier aux hommes de Gadès, avant de rejoindre Van en contournant les corps.

Ce dernier semblait animé d'une rage froide. Allen le devinait en percevant la tension qui dévorait le jeune guerrier. D'un simple regard il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et Van lui donna la réponse sans se faire prier :

- « Merle ne fait pas partie des cadavres… il n'y a aucune femme dans le lot. »

Soulager un bref instant, Allen laissa son regard balayer les alentours. Ses hommes s'activaient en silence, ombres furtives et désincarnées qui auraient pu figurer l'esprit des morts étendus à leurs pieds.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible désormais… ces morts n'étaient autres que les hommes qu'ils traquaient depuis des semaines. Quel ennemi avait croisé leur chemin pour les vaincre semblait-il si facilement ? L'ennemi de leurs ennemis serait-il un allié ? Allen redoutait de découvrir la réponse.

Van brisa soudain le silence pesant, tirant le chevalier de ses sombres réflexions :

- « Ce n'étaient que des hommes de main devenus embarrassants dès l'instant qu'ils ont livrés leur butin… alors les captives devraient être ici ! » cracha-t-il avec amertume, conscient que la situation échappait totalement à leur contrôle.

- « Il n'y a aucun vaisseau ni aucun endroit où cacher tant de personnes » rétorqua Allen, « il est probable que le commanditaire du rapt soit déjà loin d'ici à l'heure qu'il est. »

- « Non c'est impossible. Leur mort remonte à peu de temps, nous aurions vu si un quelconque moyen de transport avait quitter ce lieu. »

Déterminé, Van s'éloigna pour participer aux recherches. Allen contempla le ciel nocturne un bref instant. Sentant ressurgir de sombres souvenirs, il s'attendait presque à voir apparaitre la lune des illusions... et le cortège terrifiant de l'armée de Zaibacher ... à sa connaissance, seuls les sorciers de l'empire auraient pu orchestrer pareil drame. Mais tout cela était bien loin... du moins le chevalier tenta de s'en convaincre. De plus en plus inquiet face à la sombre magie qui semblait être à l'œuvre, Allen vit Gadès courir à sa rencontre.

- « On a trouvé l'entrée d'un souterrain. » déclara-t-il d'une voix tendue.


	32. Chapter 30

Van pénétra le premier dans l'antre obscure qu'avait révélée l'entrée du souterrain découverte par Gadès. La grande trappe située au sol et dissimulée derrière un bloc de pierre fendu, s'était ouverte sans résistance, dévoilant une volée de marches qui descendaient dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Munie d'une torche qui peinait à repousser les ténèbres, Van parvint cependant à distinguer les contours du couloir dans lequel il semblait se trouver. Allen le suivait de près, ainsi qu'une partie de la troupe qui avait débarquée dans ce lieu hors du temps, les autres gardant l'entrée.

Le bruit de leurs pas et de leurs respirations déchiraient le silence qui régnait dans ce qui ressemblait trop à un tombeau …leur tombeau ?

Les parois du tunnel étaient lisses, munies par endroit de renforcements en métal…le tout semblait presque neuf… Rien à voir avec l'antique monument qui asseyait son écrasante présence à la surface. Les contrebandiers auraient-ils établi si loin de tout une cache pour leur butin ? Pourquoi prendre la peine d'en dissimuler l'entrée alors que s'ils redoutaient que quelqu'un vienne fouiner par ici, ils ne se seraient jamais installés près des vestiges imposants du temple ?

Soudain Van sentit la main d'Allen le retenir.

Sans dire un mot, ce dernier indiqua du menton la zone que sa propre torche éclairait. Ne voyant rien de particulier, il interrogea des yeux le visage sombre du chevalier. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Van comprit instantanément qu'il avait manqué quelque chose de crucial. Intrigué et surtout alarmé par l'air grave qu'affichait Allen, il examina la paroi plus attentivement.

Dans les ombres mouvantes et hypnotiques que la flamme créait sur le panneau métallique, Van distingua enfin ce qui avait arrêté son ami … des glyphes étaient discrètement gravées … des glyphes qu'il reconnut sans mal car elles évoquaient douloureusement les souvenirs d'un ancien ennemi… Zaïbacher…

Il s'agissait sans doute possible de l'écriture de l'empire déchu.

Comment croire à une coïncidence quand la magie noire de Zaïbacher pouvait expliquer tout ce qui leur échappait jusqu'à présent ?

Tout s'embrouilla soudain dans l'esprit de Van… non … rien ne collait … essayait-on de l'atteindre en enlevant Merle ? Mais pourquoi toutes ces autres jeunes femmes qui n'avaient semblait-il aucun lien entre elles ou avec lui ? et tous les sorciers de l'empereur avaient été décimés ou emprisonnés des années auparavant …

Le sang glacé par ce que cela pouvait signifier, Van échangea un regard éperdu de colère et de peur avec Allen. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ses craintes, c'était bien lui…Sa sœur Serena avait été victime de la barbarie des sorciers de Zaïbacher. Qu'allait-il arriver à Merle si ses soupçons se confirmaient ?

Les mâchoires crispées, Van réalisa soudain avec horreur que la présence d'Hitomi pouvait avoir un lien avec tout cela…

Le prince dragon fut brusquement tiré de ses sombres pensées… Allen le secouait par les épaules afin de l'aider à se ressaisir.

Van maudit sa faiblesse.

Il adressa un regard contrit à son bras droit et ami. Les traits tirés, le chevalier hocha brièvement la tête, offrant sans un mot sa compréhension et son soutien.

Plus résolut que jamais Van s'enfonça dans le couloir, serrant fermement sa redoutable épée dans sa main .

Allen suivit le roi de Fanélia dans les entrailles de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un ancien complexe de Zaïbacher. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient lire cette écriture, mais tous songeaient aux sorciers de l'empire. Qui d'autres auraient été construire pareille installation ici ? Zaïbacher avait bien des choses à cacher… et que ces secrets puissent être encore liés à l'antique peuple Atlante ne présageait rien de bon.

Allen songea avec amertume qu'il aurait préféré affronter les contrebandiers à 1 contre 3 plutôt que d'avancer en aveugle dans les brumes cauchemardesques d'un passé qui aurait dû être définitivement révolu…

Le couloir semblait interminable.

Allen pouvait sentir la tension qui animait chacun des hommes qui le suivait. Il avait lui-même le sentiment oppressant d'être une proie prise au piège.

Van s'arrêta brusquement, intiment à tous de se figer.

Tous ses sens en alerte, Allen scruta l'obscurité devant eux en retenant son souffle. Après d'intenses et longues secondes, il s'apprêtait à demander à Van ce qui l'avait alerté, quand il cru soudain entendre un gémissement.

Loin devant, résonnant faiblement dans l'espace confiné du souterrain, quelqu'un pleurait.

Ce sinistre et ténu souffle de détresse sembla épaissir l'obscurité autour d'eux. Un frisson parcourut Allen qui raffermit sa prise sur son sabre.

Hélas son impulsif souverain s'élançait déjà au devant de ce qui pouvait être un piège, et Allen n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre en empêchant quelques jurons bien sentis de franchir ses lèvres.

Après une rapide course le long de la paroi droite du couloir, Allen parvint à rattraper Van qui s'était arrêté à l'angle droit que formait brusquement le tunnel. Le chevalier serra fermement le bras de Van dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait agir avec plus de prudence, mais le jeune roi l'ignora, concentré sur le silence qui les entourait comme un étau.

Puis les pleurs étouffés résonnèrent à nouveau, bien plus proches.

Van s'élança dans le couloir, mais Allen le prit de vitesse, et vint se placer devant lui pour l'obliger à ralentir son approche. Bientôt ils purent distinguer à l'aide des torches, les contours d'une arche en pierre ouvragée, répliques miniatures des piliers majestueux qui soutenaient le toit du temple dehors. L'arche encadrait une ouverture dans un mur de pierres blanches qui fermait le couloir.

Les pleurs venaient indubitablement de l'obscurité qui s'étendait au-delà. Et Allen aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait de ceux d'une femme…

Retenant Van de s'engouffrer précipitamment dans l'ouverture, Allen fit signe à ses hommes d'encercler le passage et de surveiller leurs arrières. Arme au poing, chacun s'exécuta en silence, avec une efficacité sans faille née de leur longue expérience commune au combat.

Allen se plaça contre un des montants de l'arche, Van sur ses talons. Alors seulement il fit résonner sa propre voix :

- « Qui va là ? » lança-t-il aux ténèbres.

Les pleurs cessèrent brusquement. Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

- « Nous ne voulons aucun mal ! Répondez ! » insista le chevalier.

Alors les pleurs redoublèrent et une plainte déchirante leur parvint :

- « Allen ? Allen c'est bien toi ? »

Sans plus attendre Van s'élança au-delà de l'arche en brandissant sa torche et s'écria fébrilement :

- « MERLE ! Merle où es-tu ? »

Allen s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas lorsque le cri de Merle l'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce que la lumière des torches ne parvenait à délimiter :

- « NON ! Reculez ! »

Pleurant de plus belle, Merle reprit difficilement son souffle et enchaîna :

- « N'avance pas maitre Van je t'en supplie … » dit-elle plaintivement.

- « Merle dis moi ce qu'il se passe ! Où es-tu je ne te vois pas ! » s'exclama Van en tendant la torche dans toutes les directions.

- « Il faut partir maitre Van, ne reste pas là c'est un piège… » gémit-elle au désespoir.

- « Je ne pars pas sans toi ! » s'écria Van avec rage.

Sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de la jeune femme chat, il s'avança dans les ténèbres. Allen sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il vit enfin les contours de ce qui ce trouvait devant eux.

Une stèle de pierre noire se dressait au centre de ce qui devait être une gigantesque pièce à la façon dont les voix résonnaient dans ce vide obscur… La même stèle que celle qu'ils avaient découvert dans les précédentes ruines… mais d'une dimension bien plus impressionnante. Allen peinait à en voir les contours car elle semblait absorber la lumière de la torche de Van au lieu de la réfléchir sur sa surface lisse… elle devait bien faire 3 fois la hauteur d'un homme. Le langage étrange du peuple maudit était également gravé sur toute la surface du mystérieux artefact.

- « Van je t'en prie... » fit Merle des larmes plein la voix « Va-t-en, sauve toi ! »

- « Tout va bien maintenant, je vais te libérer ! »

- « NON ! Ne t'approche surtout pas de moi ! » s'écria-t-elle de plus en plus alarmée.

- « Pourquoi ? » s'exclama Van au supplice.

La torche de Van révéla soudain la silhouette de la jeune femme chat. Elle était enchaînée à un pilier juste à droite de l'étrange stèle noire.

Allen s'apprêtait à empêcher Van de se précipiter au devant de son amie lorsque Gadès le prit par l'épaule et éclaira les ténèbres à gauche de l'arche… des corps sans vie étaient affalés contre le mur…le chevalier distingua au moins 3 hommes. Gadès et lui échangèrent un regard sombre, lorsque tout à coup des cris et des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir d'où ils venaient :

- « VAN !... VAN ! »

Van ne parut pas entendre ces appels et se dirigea résolument vers Merle.

Mais Allen et ses hommes reconnurent avec stupeur la voix essoufflée d'Hitomi qui leur parvint juste avant qu'elle ne surgisse en trombe dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

- « VAN ne t'approche pas de la stèle ! » hurla-t-elle à plein poumon, se précipitant vers lui en lâchant la torche qu'elle tenait.

Van se retourna vivement, et Allen eut le temps d'entrevoir son regard surprit et emplit d'inquiétudes, avant que la stèle noire ne se mette à luire d'une aura éblouissante qui l'obligea à protéger ses yeux.

Le cri déchirant de Merle retentit tandis que la lumière aveuglante les engloutissait et les réduisait tous à l'impuissance.

Et aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, elle s'évanouit...

Allen ouvrit prudemment les yeux, et mit un certain temps à accommoder sa vue à la faible luminosité des flammes de leurs torches.

Merle pleurait doucement, comme à bout de force, mais elle semblait indemne.

La torche de Van brûlait non loin d'elle, à même le sol.

Allen balaya du regard l'ensemble de leur groupe hébété, et réalisa avec horreur que Van et Hitomi avait disparu…


End file.
